Jeux Interdits
by Aigie-san
Summary: Draco est le bras droit de Voldemort, pourtant, ses ambitions n'ont rien à voir avec celles de son maître. Quant à Harry... pour lui, c'en est assez. [PAS CORRIGÉE]
1. Partie I

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Jeux Interdits**

Qu'il était laid.

Lui, avec sa peau si pâle.

Avec ses yeux injectés de sang.

Et ses veines saillantes aux allures de cicatrices.

Difforme.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

Trop grand. Trop maigre.

Et ce nez qui n'était presque plus.

Défait par un enfant.

Un nouveau né.

Et cette guerre qui durait.

Où était la victoire rapide qu'il aurait dû avoir ?

Mangemorts incompétents.

Infichus de tuer un jeune sorcier.

Mais il était Lord Voldemort.

Lord de toute chose.

Lord de tout être.

Y compris d'Harry Potter.

Le Survivant.

Il n'était qu'un contretemps.

Qu'un vague obstacle sur son chemin.

Qu'une vague rumeur de défaite.

Un Horcruxe.

Que ne l'avait-il vu plus tôt ?

Aveugle orgueil.

Il ne pouvait détruire ce qu'il avait créé.

Et qu'était-il ?

Laid.

Difforme.

Défait par un enfant.

Mais c'était vaincre ou mourir.

[... ... ...]

Harry écoutait vaguement le cours. Ni trop peu ni assez. A peine intéressé mais pas assez ennuyé pour décrocher. Dans l'ignorance des ricanements des Serpentard et des soupirs des Gryffondor. Le regard perdu. L'esprit tiraillé entre deux réalités. Instant réel et immédiat ou souvenir d'une nuit passée dans ses cauchemars. Visions obscures et incompréhensibles dont il ne parlait pas, où devant un miroir s'affichait le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres : et il restait là. Stoïque. Se fixant. Se détaillant. Pourquoi ?

 _-Monsieur Potter, puisque que mon cours vous plaît tant, vous serez bien aimable de prendre la porte !_

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers son professeur de potions, qui, debout devant sa table, le fixait avec colère. Trop loin de lui-même pour être irrité par les gloussements des Serpentard, il se redressa et se leva lentement. Il dépoussiéra d'un geste las la poussière sur ses manches et laissa tomber son regard sur le sol gris de la salle. Il suivit les lignes des dalles jusqu'à la porte et ses yeux gravirent les nervures du bois jusqu'à la poignée. Tout cela semblait si loin. La distance paraissait si grande.

 _-Monsieur Potter ! Pourriez-vous vous dépêcher ?!_

Alors le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu fit un pas et se sentit mal. Il en fit un autre et une odeur de mort le saisit. Un troisième et du sang lui monta des entrailles à une vitesse et en telle quantité qu'il tomba à genoux, une main inutile devant la bouche. Les gloussements cessèrent au fur et à mesure que le Survivant toussait et crachait ce sang qui l'étouffait. Des cris fusèrent puis quelqu'un sortit en courant sous un ordre beuglé par le professeur.

 _-Harry ! Harry !_ L'appelait Ron.

Mais le Garçon-De-La-Prophétie n'entendait qu'un bruit sourd. Enfin, un larsen l'accabla de toute sa puissance et une part de lui fut comme fusillée. Et c'est seulement après cela que son corps cessa de le faire souffrir. Un poids avait été comme arraché à son existence et de cette brutalité ne subsistait aucune douleur. Le Survivant laissa retomber sa main peinte de rouge sur le sol baigné de sang et prit une grande inspiration. Ses poumons enfin gorgés d'air, il brisa le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce en déclarant avant de s'effondrer.

 _-Je ne veux plus jamais... jamais me battre._

[... ... ...]

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa en poussant un hurlement. Affolé, il se jeta hors des draps et tituba vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol avant de l'atteindre. Il commença aussitôt à se débattre.

 _-Harry ! Arrête ! C'est moi ! C'est Ron ! Harry, calme toi !_

Reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, le Survivant cessa progressivement de bouger. Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée, il regarda Ron se relever et lui tendre la main. Tremblant il la saisit et se remit debout à son tour. Il put alors voir qu'Hermione se trouvait près du lit qu'il venait de quitter. Une porte claqua alors au fond de l'infirmerie et arrivèrent presque aussitôt Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, et Pomfresh. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu recula d'un pas avant de se liquéfier. Il recula d'un autre pas tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former un large sourire. Un troisième mouvement de recul plus tard, il éclatait de rire devant les airs effarés des personnes présentes.

Il rit tant et si bien que ses côtes commencèrent à le faire souffrir et que des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Bientôt, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et continua de rire, roulé en boule sur les pierres froides. Les professeurs et ses amis durent attendre de longues minutes avant que le Garçon-De-La-Prophétie ne retrouve un semblant de calme. Intimant le silence aux autres d'un regard, Pomfresh s'approcha et demanda doucement :

 _-Harry, tu te rappelles de ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

Le Survivant perdit son sourire dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit et répliqua :

 _-D'absolument tout. Des bruits de combat, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, ma mère qui s'effondre, une baguette qui se pointe sur moi, une douleur insupportable et un flash dans un bruit d'explosion. Puis un homme qui pleure._

Il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à rire.

 _-Oh, putain, si j'avais su..._

Pour se refaire sérieux aussitôt et planter un regard haineux sur son professeur de potions.

 _-Que vous me détestez juste parce que vous n'avez pas été foutu de séduire ma mère ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai demandé à être le fils de James Potter ? Que j'ai demandé à lui ressembler ? Que j'ai demandé à être la cible d'une prophétie ? Et que j'ai demandé à survivre à ce putain de Kedavra ?!_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas grandi avec des couverts en argent et dans des draps de soie ! Vous entendez ?! Arrêtez de parler de ma prétendue vie de rêve ! Ce n'était pas vous sous les coups ! Ce n'était pas vous dans le noir ! Et les insultes ! Et les humiliations ! Et quand j'ai cru que tout allait s'arranger, parce que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais m'éloigner de cette « famille », il a fallu que vous les remplaciez !_

Le Survivant se leva d'un bond et poussa un cri rageur.

 _-Et faudrait que je risque ma vie pour sauver des sorciers comme vous et des Moldus comme les Dursley ?! Je ne veux plus être le Survivant ! Plus être le Garçon-De-La-Prophétie ! Et même plus être un Potter ! Je veux juste être moi ! Un sorcier comme un autre ! Un pauvre type sans passé et sans avenir mais qui peut vivre son présent comme il l'entend ! Vous comprenez ?! Je ne veux être personne !_

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il repartit dans un fou rire, et euphorique, dit :

 _-C'est ça ! Plus personne ! Ne plus être personne ! Ah ! C'est exactement ça !_

Il fonça vers la table de nuit à côté de son lit et se saisit de sa baguette qu'il tourna contre lui en hurlant :

 _-OUBLIETTES !_

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Draco arriva au manoir, tous les Mangemorts comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se contenta d'ordonner :

 _-Je dois parler au Lord, tenez vous à l'écart._

L'Héritier des Malfoy, fort de son rang privilégié, alla droit à la chambre de Voldemort et entra sans même s'annoncer. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia alors. Sur le lit se trouvait étendu dans les robes du mage noir un adolescent pour lequel les vêtements étaient donc trop grands. L'intrusion du Mangemort avait attiré son attention et Draco vit se braquer sur lui des yeux rubis. Leur propriétaire se redressa lentement et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le contraste des cheveux de geais avec la peau de cadavre saisit le jeune Malfoy.

 _-Maître ?_ Osa demander Draco, en proie à un doute terrible.

 _-Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même...,_ murmura Voldemort d'une voix aussi faible que différente de son habituel sifflement malsain.

 _-Que vous est-il arrivé ?_ L'interrogea le Mangemort.

Voldemort lui fit signe d'approcher et il obéit.

 _-J'ai... réuni tous les morceaux de mon âme._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez immortel !_ S'exclama Draco.

 _-Si j'avais tué Harry Potter alors qu'il avait en lui un fragment de moi, ç'aurait été donner la victoire à nos ennemis. Et je ne pouvais reprendre cet éclat d'âme sans les appeler tous._

Cela rappela à Draco la raison de sa venue.

 _-Monseigneur, je venais vous voir pour justement vous parler d'Harry Potter._

 _-Ah... Je t'écoute._

 _-Il a, sans raison, manqué de se vider de son sang en cours de potions avant de s'évanouir. Puis, à son réveil, il a complètement perdu la tête et s'est jeté un Oubliettes._

Un long silence succéda à cette réplique durant lequel le Lord Noir se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, l'air profondément contrarié, puis la fatigue l'emporta sur la mauvaise humeur et il soupira :

 _-Bien qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas : il reste Harry Potter, et il doit mourir._

Draco serra discrètement les poings.

 _-Dois-je m'en occuper ?_

 _-Non... J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Je m'occuperai du jeune Potter moi-même._

 _-Comme il vous plaira,_ dit Draco en se détournant.

 _-Draco...,_ l'appela le Voldemort.

 _-Oui, Maître ?_

 _-Serais-tu capable de donner ta vie pour moi ?_

 _-Évidemment,_ répondit le Mangemort sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Cela fit rire jaune le Seigneur Noir.

 _-Combien de mes partisans seraient capables d'un tel dévouement ?_

 _-Il y a ma tante._

 _-Bellatrix est folle,_ contra Voldemort.

 _-Alors il n'y a que moi._

 _-Ah...,_ souffla le plus puissant des mages noirs, _une telle franchise... Pourquoi es-tu si différent des autres ?_

Draco sourit doucement.

 _-Tout ce qu'un Malfoy entreprend doit être parfaitement accompli, même si cela est mal, et un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole. J'ai juré de vous servir : aussi ferai-je le mal de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que la mort m'arrête._

 _-Pourtant tes parents me craignent._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas mes parents._

[... ... ...]

S'étant réveillé seul, Harry était parti se promener dans les couloirs sans demander son reste. Ses grands yeux verts heurtaient chaque armure, chaque tableau, avec un émerveillement nouveau. Il se moquait de cette impression de déjà vu persistante, comme de celle d'ignorer quelque chose d'important. Quoique cette dernière n'était pas une impression : il savait qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs. Il avait tenté de se rappeler en vain d'où il venait, où il était et de ce qu'il venait y faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il était Harry, un sorcier, et qu'il se sentait bien.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris. Il se dirigea vers eux et fut bientôt l'un des nombreux spectateurs d'une bagarre entre un type en vert et argent et un autre en sang et or. Il observa la lutte, déçu par quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il écoutait les insultes qui fusaient entre deux hurlements en soupirant à chacune d'elles, puis finit par se désintéresser du combat et tourna les talons sans même qu'on ait remarqué sa présence.

Il avait besoin d'air. Ainsi, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était trouver le chemin de la sortie. Il y parvint avec une facilité qui l'étonna lui même et se rendit jusqu'à la Forêt interdite dans laquelle il entreprit de se promener. Il passa près du nid d'Acromentules sans prendre en compte le danger qu'il courait, ignorant les murmures lugubres qui s'en échappaient. Il entendit de lointains bruits de cavalcades : sans doute une troupe de Centaures.

 _-Eh !_ L'interpella alors une voix.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Un jeune homme, probablement du même âge que lui, lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs d'or et d'incroyables yeux d'argent et était vêtu du même uniforme que l'un des deux combattants.

 _-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est dangereux,_ le prévint-il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas plus dangereux que ce danger que tu prétends être en train de me guetter ?_

Le Mangemort et celui qui fut le Survivant se fixèrent avec insistance, les regards pleins d'un intérêt nouveau l'un pour l'autre. Alors le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'approcha du Serpentard sans le lâcher un seul instant des yeux, s'arrêta quelques secondes à un mètre de lui puis lui passa à côté pour prendre le chemin du château. Draco se détourna pour le suivre et surveiller que rien ne lui arrivait en chemin se sentant étrangement coupable de la plus odieuse des trahisons.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour aller jusqu'à lui et le tuer mais l'ignorance d'Harry sur qui il était donnait à Draco l'impression de contribuer à l'assassinat d'un enfant blessé déjà à terre. Certes, il était un Mangemort, il était entraîné pour tuer, voire torturer des innocents désarmés, c'est pourquoi il était capable des pires atrocités, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait les commettre de sang froid. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé de détester Harry et qu'il voulait pour son rival de toujours une mort digne de sa grandeur d'âme car, il le reconnaissait, il respectait énormément le Survivant.

[... ... ...]

Voldemort attendait adossé à un arbre. Le Survivant ne devait pas tarder : Draco lui avait certifié qu'il faisait tous les jours le même trajet dans la Forêt interdite. Mais il détestait attendre et poussait régulièrement des grognements exaspérés. Il sortit sa baguette et commença à la faire tourner entre ses doigts. C'est alors qu'un craquement de brindille le fit sursauter. Il jeta un regard vers la source du bruit et transplana aussitôt. Il entra comme une furie dans sa chambre où l'attendait Draco.

 _-Maître ?_ S'inquiéta le Mangemort en voyant l'état de son Lord. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-RIEN !_ Hurla-t-il, en réponse. _RIEN DU TOUT !_

 _-Mais-..._

 _-SILENCE !_

Le Mangemort se tut, stupéfié par une telle perte de sang froid de la part d'un homme tel que son maître. Il attendit, prêt à se défendre, que le Lord Noir se calme. Quand se fut fait, il s'approcha prudemment du puissant mage noir qui s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur, comme anéanti. Le regard carmin était comme perdu dans le néant.

 _-Je n'ai pas pu le tuer...,_ gémit Voldemort.

Draco en resta pantois.

 _-Tu entends, Draco ? Je n'ai pas pu tuer Harry Potter. Il était là, j'étais prêt, mais à la seconde où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ça serait impossible._

 _-Vous... voulez-vous alors que je le fasse ?_ Proposa le Mangemort qui retrouvait peu à peu un air neutre.

 _-Non !_ S'exclama Voldemort. _Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !_

 _-Vous avez raison : je ne comprends pas._

Le Lord attrapa Draco par le col, le tira vers lui, et déclara, affolé, les yeux écarquillés et butant sur ses mots :

 _-Mais si t-tu sais bien ! C'est le... le cœur ! Quand il s'emballe si fort et q-que tu sais que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil ! Q-quand le corps s'embrase sans raison alors q-que tu n'as même pas... même pas croisé son regard ! Quand t-tu as si chaud, si froid, et surtout si p-peur ! Tu te rends compte ?! J'avais peur ! Pourquoi avais-je peur ?! NON ! Ne me réponds pas ! J-je le sais très bien ! Mais pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Et q-que faire ?! QUE DOIS-JE FAIRE ALORS QU'IL N'Y A RIEN A FAIRE ! CET ENFANT M'A-T-IL ENCORE VAINCU ?! JE REFUSE ! TU ENTENDS ! JE REFUSE DE PERDRE PAR AMOUR !_

C'est à cet instant que Draco comprit qu'il n'avait plus affaire avec le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps mais à un criminel immortel redevenu un humain adolescent et étant incapable de gérer des émotions et encore moins des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentis. Mais, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, le Seigneur Noir tira un peu plus sur ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _-Je le veux._

[... ... ...]

Harry. Qui était Harry ? Lui ? Pourquoi ? Harry comment ? Et qui étaient tous ces gens ? Ron, Hermione. Tous. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un Ron et une Hermione pour l'attendre au détour d'un couloir et lui proposer de l'aide ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un Ron ou une Hermione pour le regarder avec tristesse ou compassion ? Il n'était qu'Harry. Pas un prince à protéger, pas un chevalier à regretter. Juste Harry. Alors pourquoi y avait-il toujours un Ron ou une Hermione pour murmurer des survivants ? Des élus ? Des Potter ? Il n'avait survécu à rien ! N'avait été élu par personne ! Et le mot « Potter », ne lui inspirait qu'une irrépressible peur. Il était Harry, voulait être Harry, mais seulement Harry, le sorcier Harry, l'être humain Harry, ou alors Harry. Un nom, un de plus parmi tant d'autres. Harry. C'était joli, après tout. Harry, ça sonnait un peu « ami ». L'ami Harry. Ça, ça lui plaisait !

 _-Mystère !_ S'exclama Harry en sautant au cou de Draco.

Le Mangemort laissa Harry l'étreindre sans pour autant rendre le geste.

 _-Ne crie pas, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça._

Harry s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté.

 _-Tu seras Mystère tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ton nom._

 _-Et mon nom ne te regarde pas._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit._

 _-Dis, dis. Si je ne venais pas te voir, tu le ferais ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Dis, dis. Nous sommes amis ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Tu n'es pas mon ami ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Moi je suis le tien. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

Tous les mots de la phrase que Draco lisait se mélangèrent et le scénario du livre qu'il avait entre les mains lui sembla tout à coup bien obscure.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

 _-« Qu'est-ce que tu lis » ?_

 _-Avant ça._

 _-« Moi je suis le tien »._

 _-D'ami ?_

 _-Oui._

Draco pouffa.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches bien ce que ce mot veut dire._

 _-Si, je sais !_ Fit Harry, légèrement vexé.

 _-Alors tu choisis très mal tes fréquentations. Pourquoi ne restes-tu donc pas avec Ron et Hermione ?_

 _-Il y a tellement de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils sont tous les mêmes. Et pas un ne me reconnaît. Ils disent « Harry » mais ils voient quelqu'un d'autre._

 _-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voient, selon toi ?_ Demanda Draco en recommençant le livre du début.

 _-Quelqu'un comme eux. Quelqu'un qui les comprend. Quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient voir à ma place. Mais pas moi._

 _-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne voudrais pas voir quelqu'un à ta place aussi ?_

 _-Ils ne t'aiment pas._

Le Mangemort sourit.

 _-C'est vrai._

Il referma le livre en montra la couverture à Harry.

 _-Je lis « Le dragon qui aimait un homme », par Silae Igiai._

Harry prit le livre et le retourna pour en lire le résumé puis il leva les yeux vers Draco.

 _-Pourquoi lire quelque chose d'aussi triste ?_

Le Mangemort reprit son bien et en caressa distraitement la couverture.

 _-Moi... Je ne crois pas tous ceux qui disent que les dragons sont indomptables..._

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres d'Harry.

 _-Tu as raison ! Il faut comprendre pour donner son affection, et les gens ne veulent jamais comprendre !_

[... ... ...]

Harry n'était pas discret, et pas assez stupide pour l'ignorer, alors c'est sans faire le moindre effort de discrétion qu'il se mit à suivre, entre les arbres de la Forêt interdite, ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas non plus assez idiot pour croire que l'autre n'avait pas remarqué sa présence mais ne se demandait tout de même pas pourquoi il le laissait ainsi le pister. Les deux jeunes hommes firent ainsi une longue marche, l'un les yeux rivés sur le dos de celui devant lui, l'autre le regard pointé vers l'horizon brumé des bois. Les brindilles craquaient sous leurs pas. Les animaux se taisaient à leur passage.

 _-Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor,_ fit alors l'inconnu sans se retourner.

 _-Je suis Harry,_ répondit ce dernier.

 _-Tu sais où nous allons ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Alors pourquoi me suis-tu ?_

 _-Et toi, tu le sais ?_

 _-Nulle part._

 _-Moi aussi._

Tom se tut, ne sachant que dire d'autre, et continua d'éloigner Harry de Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les trouve ensemble. Il ne fallait pas... tellement de choses. Les pensées du mage noir s'entre-choquaient dans un chaos aussi extrême que l'était le silence autour d'eux. Alors, il ne sut pourquoi, il s'arrêta, se retourna brusquement et dit :

 _-Chambre des Secrets._

Avant de transplaner.

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la Chambre des Secrets, il se retrouva seul devant le cadavre du Basilic alors même qu'il était évident que quelqu'un était passé avant lui pour lui ouvrir les portes.

 _-Tu es en retard,_ fit cependant Tom en sortant de l'ombre.

 _-J'ai été manger, puis il y a eu le couvre-feu. Il a fallu attendre que tout le monde dorme puis trouver le chemin de cet endroit. Le nom me disait quelque chose mais j'ai mis un moment à me rappeler de la route à suivre._

Tom, qui se moquait parfaitement des explications du plus jeune, s'approcha et vint déposer ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Harry sourit, toucha furtivement la main de Tom et s'enfuit en criant :

 _-C'est toi le chat !_

Tom, sans réfléchir, partit à la suite d'Harry. Il le poursuivit. D'abord jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre, puis à celle des toilettes. Ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs qui se mirent à résonner du bruit de leur course. Ils firent un détour à l'extérieur, allant même jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, mais le froid les fit retourner à l'intérieur où Tom rattrapa enfin Harry. Il le plaqua à un mur et dut faire face aux cheveux emmêlés plus que de raison de sa proie ainsi qu'à son teint rougi par l'effort.

Il se sentait terriblement attiré par ce qu'il avait devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait malgré lui contribué à façonner, puis à détruire... Quelque chose qui l'avait presque tué puis dont il avait eu besoin pour revivre. Quelque chose pour laquelle il ne comprenait pas cette attirance et encore moins cet amour. Mais quelque chose qui était là, irrésistiblement essoufflé, et qui ne repoussait pas la proximité qui s'était installée entre leurs deux corps échauffés. Alors, il céda et laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celles d'Harry.

La sensation fut électrisante et il ressentit aussitôt le besoin d'approfondir le baiser. La main gauche dans la nuque d'Harry, la droite sur son épaule, il le serra contre lui et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de celui qui fut son pire ennemi. Il put alors goûter à une fraîche saveur mentholée tandis qu'ils glissaient lentement le long du mur pour finir allongés sur les dalles gelées. Harry posa alors une main sur son épaule et commença à le repousser, mais il s'entêta dans sa fougue. Cependant, il finit par s'éloigner quand Harry insista en lui donnant une suite de légers coups.

Il put alors voir les perles au bord des yeux d'émeraude et se fut comme une douche froide. Et même, se fut comme un couteau en plein cœur : il avait sous lui l'appel le plus pur aux plaisirs de la chair mais ne pouvait y succomber, sous peine de s'en voir à jamais interdit.

[... ... ...]

Tom déposa Harry près du Basilic et ils s'adossèrent tous deux à la vieille chair écailleuse. Énervé car frustré, il préféra ne rien dire, de peur de se montrer violent dans ses propos. Aussi restèrent-ils assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence de mort. Puis, ennuyé, Harry finit par se tourner légèrement, de manière à pouvoir laisser reposer sa tête sur le Basilic tout en caressant la carcasse sans vie. Sans en connaître la raison, le grand reptile lui inspirait autant de pitié que de culpabilité. Ses réflexions dérivèrent un instant vers Draco puis formèrent un parallèle dont l'interrogation prit aussitôt forme verbale.

 _-Tom... Tu connaissais ce serpent ?_

 _-Disons que c'était un héritage familial important._

 _-Tu l'aimais ?_

Tom soupira.

 _-On ne peut pas dire ça. Mais il était utile._

Sa réponse ne convint absolument pas à Harry qui délaissa le Basilic pour venir se placer entre les jambes de Tom et accrocher le rubis tranchant de ses yeux.

 _-Tu l'aimais ?_

Mais Tom n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les iris vertes qui le fixaient.

 _-Tu l'aimais ?_ Se borna à vouloir savoir Harry.

Cependant, voyant que Tom s'obstinait au silence, Harry, conscient qu'il générait de fortes émotions chez son aîné, lui offrit un chaste baiser.

 _-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas,_ fit alors Tom dont le baiser avait délié la langue.

 _-Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?_

 _-Quel rapport ?_

 _-Aucun,_ gloussa Harry avant d'embrasser une seconde fois Tom mais cette fois sur la courbe de la mâchoire.

 _-Très bien, mais arrête ça._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Se moqua-t-il en descendant le cou de Tom de sa langue.

 _-Parce que si tu continues, même tes larmes ne me brideront plus._

Harry s'éloigna quelques peu et défia Tom du regard.

 _-Des larmes ? Quelles larmes ? C'est simplement que tu m'étouffais._

Et sur ces mots, il commença à se déshabiller. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom qui tira Harry à lui. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son cadet : il l'attira pour l'embrasser bien qu'avec beaucoup plus d'attention et de tendresse que la première fois. Il termina de déboutonner la chemise d'Harry puis l'en défit.

Sa bouche quitta aussitôt celle de son futur amant et migra vers sa gorge. Plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il embrassa tout ce qui pouvait passer à sa portée, poussant le plus jeune à pencher la tête afin de lui offrir un plus large accès à cette zone sensible. Tom semblait vouloir dévorer la moindre parcelle de peau de celui qui fut son ennemi. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait le toucher comme il le faisait maintenant. Ce corps était sien, jusqu'au plus fin et plus fragile cheveu. Pris dans cet élan possessif, il aspira la fine peau entre ses lèvres et la suçota. La sensation était étrange pour Harry, à la limite de l'inconfortable mais il le laissa faire. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes que Tom libéra la peau meurtrie, satisfait de voir une marque rouge à l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant ses lèvres.

La vision qu'il avait alors d'Harry aurait déjà dû lui faire perdre la tête. Le visage du jeune garçon était légèrement rougi, son cou orné de la marque de Tom. Son torse dénudé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration accélérée et son pantalon était déjà déformé par son érection grandissante. Mais, plus que ce corps obscène, c'était l'attitude d'Harry qui lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour sans répit.

Dès que Tom avait cessé d'explorer sa poitrine, le garçon jadis Élu de la Prophétie avait commencé à se frotter au corps de l'autre, lascivement. Par ce geste, il créait une friction entre leurs entrejambes, qui leur fit pousser des gémissements à tous les deux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas assez pour Tom. Il voulait Harry, il voulait révolutionner son être entier, le posséder, créer entre eux un lien qu'aucune magie ne pourrait imiter.

Il lui fallait plus.

Cédant à son désir, il poussa violemment Harry sur le sol, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Il en profita immédiatement pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. Le baiser était brûlant, empreint du désir de l'un comme de l'autre. Les mains du dominant caressaient le corps ainsi offert à elles, comme affamées. Tom sentit les muscles d'Harry se contracter quand il s'attarda sur les deux boutons de chair, durcis par le désir. Il se mit alors à jouer avec eux entre ses doigts, rompant le baiser afin d'entendre les gémissements de leur propriétaire. Il ne fut pas déçu, le plus jeune ne retenant pas sa voix. Voulant en entendre plus, il se pencha et en attrapa un entre ses dents, commençant d'abord par de petits coups de dents, qu'il accentua au fur et à mesure que son partenaire gémissait. Ne se retenant plus, il finit par le mordre franchement, faisant lâcher à Harry un petit cri de douleur. Malgré la peine évidente de l'autre, cette réponse plut grandement à Tom, qui recommença.

 _-Tom... arrêt_ _e...,_ supplia Harry.

Douce musique aux oreilles de l'aîné, qui ne s'arrêta absolument pas. Harry finit par attraper ses cheveux et l'éloigner de lui, ne supportant plus la douleur de sa poitrine.

 _-Tu me fais mal !_

Le concerné fut passablement frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Il s'amusait tellement...

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard un instant, le visage crispé. Le dominé fut le premier à bouger, glissant son doigt le long du torse de l'autre, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ses lèvres, auparavant pincées, avaient adopté un sourire charmeur.

 _-On ne va pas s'arrêter là, hein ? On va continuer à jouer._

Il finit par sortir le membre de son aîné de sa prison de tissu et à le caresser de sa main. Ce contact exquis fit perdre pied à Tom. Il retenait avec peine ses hanches de bouger en rythme avec la main d'Harry, d'approfondir le contact. D'autant plus que le garçon prenait un malin plaisir à varier la vitesse de son mouvement, passant de vigoureux va-et-vient à de lentes caresses. Son sourire semblait avoir doublé, s'amusant clairement des réactions qu'il obtenait. Cela agaça Tom, qui entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Le cadet eut de fortes rougeurs quand il vit les mains pâles déboutonner son pantalon.

 _-Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu-..._

 _-Contente-toi de continuer !_ Ordonna le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.

Acquiesçant faiblement, Harry continua son action, tout en regardant le plus âgé commencer à le masturber. Contrairement à Tom, il ne se retenait pas de montrer qu'il appréciait le traitement qu'il subissait. Du bout des lèvres, il murmurait le prénom de l'autre, le suppliait de continuer. Mais les deux ressentaient un plaisir similaire, tous leurs sens étant tournés vers leur vis-à-vis.

Au bout d'un moment, le cadet attrapa la main libre de l'aîné et la porta à sa bouche, se mettant à lécher langoureusement ses doigts. Tom regardait avec fascination les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru le jeune homme capable d'un tel érotisme, d'une telle sensualité. Cette vision le fit frissonner, ne le rendant que plus désireux encore.

Il finit par récupérer sa main avant de retirer entièrement le pantalon du plus jeune. De plus en plus pressé par l'envie de posséder Harry, il introduisit deux doigts en lui et débuta de rudes va-et-vient. Le dominé se cambra face à la douleur.

 _-Tom, doucement !_

Ne voulant pas être une fois de plus interrompu, l'intéressé finit par obéir, à contre cœur. Il remarqua que son partenaire était passablement tendu et qu'il se retenait de gémir. Tom utilisa sa main libre pour recommencer à le masturber, tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en lui. Le manège dura un temps avant qu'il ne se détende et commence même à soupirer d'aise. Une fois la douleur disparue, Harry entoura la taille de Tom de ses jambes et l'attira vers lui, dardant un regard lubrique sur lui.

 _-Ça suffit... je veux plus..._

Tom sentit son sang bouillonner à ces paroles. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts et se positionna sans attendre à l'entrée du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ressentit encore une fois la douleur de la pénétration, bien plus forte que la fois précédente. Il ne put empêcher des plaintes de s'échapper de ses lèvres serrées, mais cela ne faisait que rendre Tom plus désireux encore. Il était ravi de sentir la moindre courbe du corps sous lui, de sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Il restait le maître, malgré ce désir fou qu'il éprouvait pour son ennemi juré.

Il ne voulait pas attendre que l'autre se soit habitué à sa présence, il le voulait tout de suite, c'est pourquoi il commença à bouger aussitôt. Il vit cependant que son partenaire semblait souffrir, il recommença donc le même manège qu'un peu plus tôt en espérant qu'il finisse par se détendre. Cela prit encore plus de temps, de délicieuses secondes pour l'un, de douloureuses pour l'autre. Mais bientôt, Harry put enfin ressentir le plaisir tant voulu.

L'acte devint alors bien plus sauvage, passionné. Tom ne se maîtrisait définitivement plus, allant et venant de manière saccadée au sein de la personne en dessous de lui. Harry s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. Il tentait de rapprocher leurs deux corps le plus possible, voulait sentir chaque parcelle de l'autre sur sa peau.

Ils voulaient plus, toujours plus.

Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'effleuraient, alors que leur esprit partait dans le vague, dans le flot de sensations qui prenait possession de leur corps. Le plaisir prenait place en eux, à chaque nouveau coup de rein, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et qu'ils finissent par jouir ensemble.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite, restant accrochés l'un à l'autre. Leur respiration finit par se calmer tandis qu'ils reprenaient petit à petit conscience du reste du monde, chose qui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance quelques instants auparavant. Ils sentirent enfin le froid des pierres sur leur peau brûlante. Et, se relevant, ils virent enfin le sang sur le sol humide. Derrière eux, seuls les yeux crevés du Basilic pouvaient voir le dos meurtris d'Harry que les pierres irrégulières et dénuées de pitié n'avaient pas épargné. Et la chair morte fut l'unique témoin de l'étreinte un peu trop amoureuse que les deux amants échangèrent dans l'eau glacée de sa Chambre.

[... ... ...]

Draco observait les autres s'agiter avec une certaine distance. Devant lui, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle préparaient une guerre sous les regards attentifs de quelques Serpentard hésitants. Draco n'hésitait pas, lui. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emprunté à un Harry se moquant qu'il la lui rende ou non, il espionnait sans ressentir une quelconque culpabilité les préparatifs de défense. Il écoutait les plans d'attaque. Et notait, bien qu'avec une certaine amertume, qu'on ne remarquait pas l'absence d'Harry. Seul le Trio d'Or, devenu Duo, semblait quelque peu préoccupé et encore, car cela était par « ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire sans le Survivant ».

Draco serra les dents : ils réclamaient l'Élu, pas leur ami. N'avaient-ils pas honte ? Harry avait raison : Ron et Hermione... n'étaient que Ron et Hermione, et tous les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient à leur image. Un vent de colère commença à gronder en lui et il dut quitter la salle avant de perdre le contrôle. Ces sorciers, ces humains, ils n'étaient bien tous que des bêtes sauvages ! Des monstres affamés s'arrachant mutuellement des morceaux de chair, ne voyant en leurs congénères que des sacs de viande et faisant valoir l'amitié pour demander le pardon. Ils étaient avides, cupides. Et dangereusement bêtes. Tout comme les Moldus ; ils devaient disparaître.

[... ... ...]

Tom était euphorique lorsqu'il rejoignit Draco dans la Forêt interdite.

 _-Il est à moi ! Je l'ai pris ! Tu entends ? Il a gémi pour moi ! Il a supplié ! Il n'a eu de cesse de répéter mon nom ! Il m'appartient ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Il a ouvert les jambes pour moi et il m'a demandé de le prendre !_

 _-Maître,_ dit sombrement le Mangemort, _vous lui faites du mal._

Le Lord Noir s'assombrit à son tour et darda sur Draco un regard assassin, mais l'Héritier des Malfoy ne se démonta pas.

 _-J'ai vu Harry, ce matin, quand je suis passé lui demander sa cape d'invisibilité. Je l'ai aidé à s'habiller, Maître. Et même s'il souriait, même si cela semblait lui passer au-dessus de la tête... Vous lui faites du mal, Maître ! Prenez-en conscience ; il n'est plus Harry Potter ! Il est juste Harry, et il est fragile !_

Les yeux de rubis se mirent à nouveau à rire et Tom s'approcha de Draco. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint glisser une main sur le visage du blond avant qu'il n'aille susurrer au creux de l'oreille de son Mangemort :

 _-Tu es beau, Draco. Je dirais même que tu es d'une beauté telle que tu n'aurais aucun ennemi si tu laissais un sourire... un seul véritable sourire étirer ces lèvres qu'aucun être en ce monde ne peut prétendre ne pas avoir vu dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Malheureusement... Je n'éprouve aucun désir d'y goûter. J'ai mieux... J'ai tellement mieux... Et je n'y renoncerai pour rien au monde. Et si j'ai envie de le faire crier, hurler, de plaisir comme de douleur alors je le ferai. Et ni toi, ni personne ne m'en empêchera._

Tom recula et s'exclama :

 _-Bien ! Maintenant que ce... détail, est réglé, nous allons pouvoir parler de la guerre._

Draco, qui avait glissé la main dans sa poche, se fit violence pour lâcher sa baguette et paraître aussi calme que possible alors que son corps entier ne pouvait être plus crispé.

 _-Les préparatifs stagnent. Sans Harry pour les guider, l'Armée de Dumbledore n'est rien. Les professeurs tentent bien de maintenir les choses, mais ils y vont à la force du désespoir. Ils n'ont plus d'Élu, plus de moyen de vous tuer, et donc : plus de moyen de gagner. Tant, bien sûr, qu'ils ignoreront votre état._

 _-Bien. Tu diras à Bellatrix d'organiser des attaques contre les Moldus. Qu'elle fasse à sa guise mais je ne veux perdre aucun Mangemort. Et que toute attaque contre les sorciers cesse, en particulier ceux de cette école._

 _-En quel honneur ?_

 _-Je veux qu'Harry en personne mène l'assaut._

[... ... ...]

Draco donna un violent coup dans le mur en poussant un cri rageur. Harry ? Mener une attaque ? Jamais ! Jamais il ne laisserait faire une chose pareille. Si seulement... Si seulement tuer cette vermine de Tom Riddle ne ferait pas tant de mal à Harry, alors il débarrasserait le monde d'un sorcier de plus, et ce, malgré son serment de fidélité. Mais comment, alors, empêcher le Lord d'arriver à ses fins sans lui ôter la vie ? Draco le savait bien. Il devait mener lui-même une armée et accomplir la sale besogne avant. Mais quelle armée ? Il n'y en avait que deux. L'une était son ennemie. Et l'autre ne lui inspirait qu'un profond dégoût.

Il pensa qu'il pourrait agir dans la nuit et tuer les élèves durant leur sommeil, mais il balaya l'idée pour deux raisons. La première était la lâcheté incroyable de cette méthode. Le seconde était la colère du Maître qui le tuerait sitôt qu'il l'apprendrait et Draco ne pouvait se permettre de mourir maintenant. Il avait d'autres projets qu'il ne pouvait abandonner. Mais quel était le plus important ? Ses ambitions personnelles, la guerre, ou protéger Harry ? Il se surprit à penser que si Harry s'était jeté un Kedavra plutôt qu'un Oubliettes, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Puis il s'infligea une gifle mentale. Il ne pouvait penser ainsi. Harry Potter était son ennemi, pas le Harry d'aujourd'hui. Et s'il ne pouvait être digne de ses amis, comment pourrait-il être digne du futur qu'il voulait forger ?

Le Mangemort prit quelques secondes pour souffler et vider son esprit. Rouvrant ses yeux d'acier, il tira de son sac le livre de Silae qui ne le quittait plus, ainsi que le journal de Riddle qu'il avait dérobé à son père. La Chambre des Secrets. Au pluriel. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Salazar Serpentard n'aurait laissé une chose telle que le nom de l'antre de sa créature au hasard. La Chambre cachait le Basilic, tueur de Sangs de Bourbe et de Sangs-Mêlés, c'était une chose, mais quel était cet autre secret que même son descendant n'avait pu découvrir ? Un Basilic... C'était une créature si rare et si dangereuse, et extrêmement difficile à contrôler, même pour quelqu'un parlant le Fourchelang. Pourquoi prendre tant de risques, simplement pour se débarrasser d'adolescents ? Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Draco, prenant garde que personne ne venait, revêtit la cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à la Chambre des Secrets qu'il put ouvrir grâce au journal car malgré la perte du morceau d'âme qui faisait de lui un Horcruxe, il conservait la force de transférer les capacités de son auteur à son actuel propriétaire comme il l'avait fait avec Ginny Weasley. Passant à côté du Basilic, il remarqua des tâches de sang et un éclair de colère le traversa. Se forçant à en faire abstraction, il leva les yeux vers la sculpture de Salazar Serpentard dont la bouche était grande ouverte. Le Basilic était sorti de là ; c'est pourquoi lui devait y entrer, et peu importait ce qui l'y attendait. Mais le bassin d'eau lui coupait la route. Il déposa son sac et sa cape près du reptile, défit sa robe de sorcier et l'enroula autour des deux ouvrages puis y jeta un sort d'imperméabilité qu'il étendit à lui-même. Enfin, il traversa l'eau qui, sans le mouiller, le mordit de sa basse température.

Il y resta à peine deux minutes mais ce sont les lèvres violettes et tremblant de froid qu'il escalada le bas de la sculpture. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la trace qu'avait laissé le Basilic en montant et il chuta, tombant dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le fond, il faisait si noir qu'il ne voyait pas même ses mains. Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons, touchant on ne sait quoi de tantôt visqueux, tantôt poussiéreux, tantôt dur et sec. Se retenant de vomir et s'interdisant d'imaginer ce dont il pouvait s'agir, le Mangemort continua ses recherches pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à enfin toucher du bout des doigts l'objet de ses désirs. Illuminant l'endroit d'un sortilège, il découvrit, là où il pensait ne trouver qu'une simple crevasse, une immense salle dont les murs étaient incrustés de divers anciennes écritures et dont la voûte était recouverte de peintures.

Baissant les yeux, il vit que le sol était fait de terre tantôt sèche, tantôt boueuse, dans laquelle on pouvait voir les sillons laissés par le corps du Basilic. De temps à autre apparaissait des morceaux de mue déchirée. Il put faire des liens avec les sensations éprouvées plutôt. Ce qu'il avait pu sentir de visqueux était de la moisissure, de poussiéreux des tas de sables, et de dur et sec des éclats de pierre polie. Il chercha ses précieux livres du regard et alla les ré-enrouler dans sa robe. Il laissa le paquet sur place puis se rapprocha d'une des mues. A bien y regarder, les déchirures qui avaient été pratiquées dedans étaient des morsures, sans doute celles d'un petit animal. Mais elles étaient rares. Cependant, plus il avançait dans la salle, plus elles se multipliaient.

 _-Je savais bien qu'il y avait autre chose,_ murmura Draco pour lui même.

Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un autre Basilic, mais était étrangement confiant à ce sujet. Alors il continua d'avancer et finit par arriver tout au bout de la salle au fond de laquelle se trouvait une petite cavité. Il se mit à genoux et balaya la terre d'une main. Très vite, il toucha du métal. Il posa sa baguette et creusa tout autour jusqu'à dégager un coffre qu'il tira du trou et déposa près de lui. Le fer avait quelque peu rouillé mais un sortilège d'anti-rouille semblait être à l'œuvre ; ce qui expliquait le si bon état du contenant. Le Mangemort fut stupéfait de ne voir aucun cadenas, et, après inspection, de ne détecter aucun sort de fermeture. En y repensant, il était aussi étrange que ce coffre ait été enterré si peu profondément : comme si cela n'avait été fait que pour le cacher à la vue. Alors Draco prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit lentement.

Une larme quitta son œil gauche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et alla s'écraser sur l'un des deux œufs qui reposait sur l'étoffe d'un vert sombre qui rendait à ses occupants le coffre confortable. Des œufs de dragons. L'un était d'un bleu à la fois de glace et de cristal et l'on pouvait, grâce à la transparente pureté de la coquille, apercevoir la forme recroquevillée à l'intérieur. L'autre était fait d'écorce. Quelques feuilles perçaient entre les rainures et de la mousse recouvrait le haut de l'œuf. Draco remarqua alors les vestiges d'un troisième œuf, qui lui avait perdu toute particularité. Le sorcier crut un instant qu'il avait été cassé et que le bébé à l'intérieur était mort mais à bien y réfléchir, si cela avait été le cas, il y aurait des restes du petit corps.

Non, cet œuf-ci avait éclot et le dragon qui y avait été hébergé était sorti du coffre. Alors le Mangemort fit le lien entre cette nouvelle information et les mues dévorées, tandis qu'il se sentait brusquement observé. Mettant les mains bien en évidence, il se retourna avec une lenteur effrayante. Les yeux d'argent rencontrèrent alors un regard rougeoyant empli de peur, de méfiance et de colère. A quelques mètres de Draco, un dragonnet noir lui faisait face. Il avait sur la tête un série de cornes affreusement grosses à la base desquelles coulait du sang. D'autres pics plus ou moins épais poussaient eux aussi sur les ailes, à la base et au bout de la queue, aux épaules, au poitrail, aux coudes et au bas des pattes, lui faisant ainsi d'horribles ergots. Sous ses écailles d'encre ressortaient tout de même des veines rouges où coulait un sang aussi chaud que de la lave en fusion. Le dragonnet ouvrit sa gueule et Draco put voir au creux de celle-ci brûler un feu. Puis il la referma et grogna, faisant sourire le sorcier.

 _-Tu es un petit combattant, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement en abaissant les mains et en les tendant toutes deux vers l'animal. _Regarde. Je suis désarmé. N'aie pas peur._

Le dragonnet ne bougea pas d'une écaille. Il jeta un regard à la baguette puis un autre vers l'entrée de la salle, et reporta son attention sur Draco.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ma baguette ? On peut s'en éloigner si tu veux._

L'animal n'en fit rien, mais regarda de nouveau l'entrée.

 _-Tu veux sortir d'ici ? Tu as faim peut-être ? Les mues ne doivent plus te convenir._

C'est en prononçant ces mots que Draco comprit que le Basilic était là pour protéger les œufs des dragons et les nourrir une fois ceux-ci nés. Mais mort... Il devait aussi être là pour leur permettre de sortir le moment venu et de traverser l'eau du bassin. Mais, ainsi livré à lui même, le pauvre dragonnet était bloqué dans cette salle alors qu'il devait être affamé par l'odeur de chair à l'extérieur. Et quand bien même il aurait su nager, il ne devait pas beaucoup aimer l'eau.

 _-Tout va bien, petite bête. Si tu ne fais pas de moi ton repas, je te ferai sortir d'ici. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas encore voler ? Ah, quelle question bête. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais déjà plus là._

L'animal bougea enfin. De loin, il entreprit de faire le tour de Draco. Puis un autre, un peu plus près. Et encore un autre, mais toujours à une distance respectable. Il s'arrêta un moment. Recommença en soufflant, reniflant, renâclant. Il gratta le sol de ses griffes, sembla pousser un gémissement et recommença son manège. Il se tendit brusquement et se mit à violemment bouger la tête. Lorsqu'il cessa, Draco reprit la parole.

 _-Tu as mal ? A tes cornes. Je le vois, tu sais ? Je peux t'aider._

Le dragonnet rejoignit le coffre, regarda Draco et, comme au ralenti, inclina la tête. Draco, qui avait retenu la leçon de l'hippogriffe, en fit de même. Quand les regards de l'adolescent et de l'animal se croisèrent de nouveau, Draco se mit soudainement à pleurer. Il saisit sa baguette, referma le coffre et, suivi de près par le dragonnet, alla récupérer les ouvrages. Puis il posa de nouveau genoux à terre.

 _-Allez mon grand. Grimpe sur mon épaule. N'aie pas peur de me faire mal._

L'animal obéit, plantant sans hésitation ses griffes dans le bras de Draco pour pouvoir aller se percher sur l'épaule sur laquelle il s'arrima avec force. Le sorcier sentit son sang se mettre à couler, collant sa chemise à sa peau, mais aussi l'incroyable chaleur de la bête qui le fit aussitôt transpirer. Il entreprit alors de remonter la pente de terre, sur laquelle il glissa à plusieurs reprise, manquant de la redévaler. Mais il réussit à la gravir et, vérifiant que ses sorts d'imperméabilité tenaient toujours, se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Sur son épaule, le dragonnet enfonça un peu plus ses griffes mais Draco était assez grand pour que le liquide ne touche pas l'animal. Le sorcier rejoignit son sac dans lequel il glissa les ouvrages.

 _-Descends mon grand. Il faut que je te dissimule un peu._

Il emmitoufla le dragonnet dans sa robe, puis il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité, son sac et l'animal dans les bras.

 _-C'est parti, mon grand, on va te sortir de toute cette humidité._

[... ... ...]

Le coffre reposait grand ouvert devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco. Le dragonnet, lui, était couché sur le lit, mais la tête redressée, et fixait avec suspicion la bassine d'eau près de lui et la serviette qui flottait dedans. Draco soupira.

 _-Je t'assure que ça va te faire du bien._

Il attrapa le tissu, l'essora, et l'approcha des chairs ensanglantées. Le dragonnet recula sa tête tout en braquant sur la serviette un regard plein de haine. Les griffes ancrées dans le matelas, les ailes grandes ouvertes pour rien, le fier reptile se mit à cracher comme un vulgaire chat face à un autre. Draco sourit, et même plus, il pouffa. Abaissant son « arme », il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le museau de la bête qui, tout à fait prise au dépourvue, poussa un petit couinement avant que sa queue ne se mette à balayer les draps. Le sorcier pensa avec amusement, que si le dragonnet avait su ronronner, il l'aurait fait. Mais très vite, la fierté fut plus forte que le contentement et l'animal s'éloigna l'air boudeur.

 _-Très bien, mon grand, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu me laisses m'occuper de tes blessures et en échange... je t'emmène en Roumanie._

La bête lui lança un regard septique.

 _-Il y a là-bas une réserve de dragons. Tu pourras y faire la rencontre de dizaine des tiens. Tu y seras bien mieux nourri qu'ici et tu grandiras en semi-liberté._

Le reptile qui avait semblé intéressé, se renfrogna au dernier propos.

 _-Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu deviendras très vite assez fort pour t'échapper et vivre comme bon te semble..._

Le dragonnet souffla doucement. Voilà qui était un marché acceptable.

[... ... ...]

Dumbledore réclama le silence et les élèves cessèrent de parler et de manger pour écouter leur directeur.

 _-J'ai... une annonce à vous faire. Il y a quelques jours, votre camarade, Draco Malfoy, est venu me voir._

Il y eut quelques chuchotements.

 _-Nous avons eu une longue discussion quant à son avenir..._

Puis des ricanements.

 _-Et il a passé ces épreuves scolaires en avance._

La rumeur enfla.

 _-Il a obtenu ses diplômes et a fait sa valise._

Pour s'arrêter net.

 _-Il a quitté l'école tôt ce matin, pour rejoindre la réserve de dragons de la Roumanie._

Et reprit plus forte encore. A la table des Gryffondor, Ron avait pâli.

 _-C'est pourquoi il est inutile de vous inquiéter de son absence. Bon appétit._

La Grande Salle résonna soudain d'un bruit infernal tandis que Ron et Hermione quittait l'endroit en courant. Ils devaient envoyer une lettre à Charlie pour le prévenir.

[... ... ...]

Charlie chiffonna la lettre de son frère et la jeta au feu. Il marcha dynamiquement jusqu'à la cours où nombre de dresseurs s'activaient. Il y avait ceux de corvée de ménage. Ceux qui revenaient de mission. Ceux qui y partaient. Et ceux qui révisaient : soins, dressage, races de dragons, études comportementales. Cela dépendait des activités récentes du dresseur. Ils étaient à peu près deux cents en tout.

 _-Eh, Charlie, t'as perdu tes capotes que tu fais une tête pareille ?!_

Le rouquin fit vaguement un signe de la main à son ami et continua sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de la réserve, le dresseur chargé d'accueillir les nouveaux était déjà là.

 _-Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _-Tu sais qui tu viens chercher ?_ Éluda le Weasley.

L'autre dresseur parût gêné.

 _-Ouais. Et quelque chose me dit que toi aussi. Comment t'as su ?_

 _-Mon petit frère, Ron, est à Poudlard. Il m'a envoyé une lettre._

 _-Oh. Écoute, mec, je sais les antécédents entre ta famille et celle des Malfoy. Laisse-moi gérer son arrivée._

 _-Dis pas de connerie !_ S'énerva Charlie. _Va prévenir les autres qu'on a un Mangemort parmi nous, et JE m'occupe de « l'accueillir »._

 _-C'est... mais... Oh et puis merde,_ fit-il en s'en allant et en laissant Charlie seul.

Le second Weasley le regarda partir puis attendit. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, les lieux résonnèrent des coups du heurtoir. Charlie jeta un œil au judas et grinça des dents. Il ouvrit et laissa Draco passer. Ce dernier soupira.

 _-Merlin, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un Weasley ici..._

Le dresseur fusilla l'Héritier des Malfoy du regard.

 _-Monseigneur n'a rien oublié chez maman ?_

Draco ignora la pique.

 _-Où sont mes appartements ?_

 _-Ta chambre, tu veux dire. Ici ce sont des douches communes. Avec des toilettes de dortoirs. Monseigneur va pouvoir s'y habituer ?_

 _-Tant que je ne partage pas ma chambre, ça me va._

[... ... ...]

Draco sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur la poignée de sa valise.

 _-T'es bien chargé, dis donc ! J'vais t'aider !_ Lui dit un grand type châtain aux yeux noisettes.

Le Mangemort lâcha prise : de cette manière, il pouvait tenir à deux bras le précieux coffre. Il était au milieu de la cours et attendait que Charlie revienne avec le numéro de sa chambre avec impatience, bien que n'en laissant rien paraître.

 _-Je m'appelle William. Tu es vraiment beau, tu sais ?_

 _-Oui, je sais._

 _-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un Malfoy ici._

Draco préféra ne pas répondre. Mais que pouvait bien trafiquer ce crétin de Weasley ?

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?_

 _-Rien qui t'intéresse._

 _-Wo, pas commode,_ s'amusa William avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. _T'as pas ta bestiole ?_

 _-Ma bestiole ?_ S'inquiéta Draco.

 _-Bah, ouais. A Poudlard, vous avez bien une bestiole, non ? Genre, chouette, chat..._

 _-Ah, ça...,_ soupira le Mangemort, soulagé. _Non,_ répondit-il simplement, bien qu'il rajouta secrètement « _elle se serait faite dévorer en cours de route_ ».

 _-Ok. Bon, comme tu me plais, j'vais te le dire. Ici, les nouveaux se font souvent maltraiter. Et puis, t'as pas bonne réputation. Donc y'a des chances pour qu'on te colle toutes les taches les plus ingrates possibles à faire sans magie, mais un conseil : dis rien, obéis, fais toi oublier et dans un mois plus personne ne fera gaffe à ton nom de famille._

 _-J'ai un crâne noir avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche de tatoué sur l'avant-bras gauche. Tu crois que si je porte des rubans roses ça passera ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco, l'air tout à fait neutre.

William ne sut comment réagir face au sérieux d'une question pourtant absurde et décida de détourner la conversation. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco en souriant.

 _-Et sinon, quelqu'un s'est déjà proposé de t'offrir un verre ?_

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un « _ôte tout de suite ton bras de là_ » agrémenté d'un regard noir, puis Charlie arriva, faisant s'écarter William. Le Weasley indiqua le chemin à Draco et laissa le Mangemort partir devant, le suivant de loin pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec William.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Will ?!_ L'agressa presque le rouquin.

 _-Occupe-toi de ton cul, Charlie._

 _-Non, putain ! Non ! C'est un Mangemort !_

 _-Un Mangemort loin de son armée. Loin de son Maître. Loin de sa famille de Mangemorts. Et un Mangemort si beau qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas vouloir coucher au moins une fois avec. Non mais sans rire : tu l'as bien regardé ? J'me fous de savoir combien de gens il a tué : j'veux juste me le taper !_

 _-Contrôle tes hormones : c'est le genre de mec qui te tue dans ton sommeil !_

 _-Bah mon gars, si j'arrive à prendre mon pied avec, j'veux bien crever !_ Déclara William, nonchalamment.

[... ... ...]

Draco piqua vaguement dans le morceau de viande devant lui. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre et veiller sur les deux œufs restants en attendant que tombe la nuit pour pouvoir sortir récupérer son dragonnet et le faire discrètement rentrer dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le reptile : sur le chemin de la Roumanie, ce dernier avait appris à voler et à chasser. Et même si ce n'était pas un grand voltigeur, et que ses proies restaient du petit gibier, si Draco se faisait du souci, c'était pour les dégâts que pourrait causer l'animal. Draco lui avait dit de rester aux alentours de la réserve et de ne surtout pas tenter d'y entrer car celle-ci était recouverte d'une sorte de dôme magique qui faisait effet d'alarme à chaque entrée ou sortie non désirée. Mais il avait peur que le reptile, malgré sa grande intelligence soit trop jeune, ou pour comprendre, ou pour patienter. Et s'il venait à entrer, et à se sentir en danger, Merlin seul savait l'ampleur du désastre qui aurait lieu.

 _-La nourriture ne convient pas à son altesse ?_

 _-La ferme Weasley._

 _-Ça suffit vous deux !_ S'exclama William en intervenant aussitôt.

Charlie voulut répliquer mais on sonna d'un cor dont le son grave résonna dans toute la réserve. Les dresseurs présents dans le réfectoire se ruèrent à l'extérieur, armés de baguettes et d'autres objets spécifiques à leur travail qui firent frémir Draco. Celui-ci s'élança à la suite de William qui lui expliqua :

 _-C'est le signal d'une entrée indésirable !_

Intérieurement se fut la panique pour Draco.

 _-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce genre de cas ?!_

 _-Bah on maîtrise le problème ! Et on fait sonner deux fois pour dire aux autres que y'a pas à s'inquiéter ! Mais t''en fais pas, c'est sûrement un dragon sauvage qui aura été attiré par ceux d'ici ! Ça arrive quelques fois !_

Ils ne dirent plus rien et continuèrent de courir, guidé par les signaux de détresse lancés régulièrement par une baguette. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un bâtiment que Draco reconnut comme étant l'un des dortoirs, et au pied duquel une dizaine de dresseurs avaient formé un cercle et entouraient un dragonnet qui se débattait contre des sorts de paralysie et se heurtait chaque fois qu'il voulait sortir du cercle à un bouclier magique maintenu par d'autres dresseurs.

 _-Un bébé !_ Fit William, presque attendri. _Ça va être vite fait !_

 _-Quoi donc ?!_ S'étrangla Draco.

 _-Les dragons ont de très bonnes résistances à la magie, il faut les affaiblir par le Stupefix, les confronter au bouclier pour les fatiguer et puis on leur met un gros collier relié à une chaîne proportionnelle. C'est tellement lourd qu'il faut être, pour les plus petits colliers, deux hommes pour le porter. Ça empêche les dragons de redécoller. Bien sûr, ça c'est la méthode pour les petits aventuriers comme notre ami ici présent._

Draco blêmit et jeta un regard horrifié à son dragonnet avant de se mettre dans une rage folle.

 _-C'EST DE LA BARBARIE !_ Hurla-t-il, hors de lui, en poussant violemment William qui tomba à la renverse.

Le Mangemort fonça vers le cercle et le rompit en jetant l'un des dresseurs à terre. Cela brisa la concentration de ceux qui tenaient le bouclier, provoquant la chute de celui-ci. Aussitôt le dragonnet sauta sur Draco, enfonçant sans pitié ses griffes dans son torse pour aller se percher sur ses épaules d'où il poussa son premier rugissement ; lui aussi était fou de colère. Draco brandit sa baguette, menaçant quiconque bougeait.

 _-NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !_

Dans le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur les lieux, Draco retrouva lentement ses esprits et, plus lentement encore, baissa sa baguette. Il posa genoux à terre et le reptile sauta sur le sol. L'animal poussa un cri de détresse pitoyable. Le Mangemort sourit.

 _-Je t'avais dit d'attendre... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant._

Draco toussa et le reptile poussa un second cri, semblable au premier. Le Mangemort comprit alors que si quelque chose n'allait pas, ça ne venait pas du dragonnet. Alors il baissa les yeux et vit son haut imbibé de sang. Il se sentit alors mal. Et incroyablement fatigué.

 _-Ça va... C'est rien...,_ dit-il faiblement tandis que sa vision se faisait floue. _Je vais... Je vais bien...,_ tenta-t-il de rassurer l'animal avant de basculer.

[... ... ...]

Draco revint à lui avec l'impression d'avoir été transpercé par plusieurs lances. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre. Il repoussa les draps et se redressa en grimaçant. Il était couvert de bandages et remarqua que ceux de son bras avaient été refais. Puis son regard se posa au pied de son lit où son dragonnet était couché, le fixant.

 _-Salut, toi,_ dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

Le reptile vint consciencieusement se lover sur les genoux de Draco qui fit doucement courir ses doigts sur les écailles brûlantes. D'un Accio, il fit venir le coffre à eux et l'ouvrit. Les deux œufs reposaient sagement sur leur lit de tissu. Le dragonnet vint poser sa tête sur le rebord métallique et souffla. Draco entra dans une longue contemplation à la fin de laquelle il murmura, pensif :

 _-Ne devrions nous pas te trouver un nom, mon grand ?_

Le dragonnet déposa un regard de braise sur le Mangemort.

 _-Il te faut quelque chose de puissant, non ? Comme... Colère ? Non, ça n'a pas une bonne connotation. Volcan ? Non, ça ne sonne pas bien. Téméraire ? Non, non... C'est trop long. Pourquoi pas Puissance, tout simplement ?_

Cela sembla éveiller l'intérêt du dragonnet, mais pas le combler totalement.

 _-Très bien, alors... Force ?_

Le regard du reptile s'embrasa et Draco sourit.

 _-Alors ce sera Force._

[... ... ...]

Draco marchait, faisant de temps en temps une pause pour que se calme la douleur, puis reprenait sa route à la recherche de quelqu'un qui saurait lui dire où trouver William ou Charlie, ou n'importe qui qui savait quelles étaient ses tâches de la journée. Après s'être levé, il s'était dit que rester dans sa chambre à regarder les œufs ne l'aurait avancé à rien et s'était préparé afin de sortir. Aussi arpentait-il les couloirs, suivi à la trace par Force dont les piques de la queue produisaient un bruit de choc d'acier chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient le sol. Le Mangemort rejoignit finalement la cours centrale où les regards convergèrent vers lui, tantôt méfiants, tantôt intéressés. Finalement, Draco repéra un tableau d'affichage qui se trouva être celui des attributions des tâches : et il devait nettoyer les écuries.

 _-Des écuries ? Leurs chevaux ne se font pas dévorer ?_ S'interrogea-t-il tout haut, l'air septique.

 _-Ce ne sont pas des écuries pour chevaux,_ répondit Charlie, derrière lui.

Le Mangemort se retourna et demanda, la colère grondante :

 _-Vous enfermez des dragons dans des boxes ?_

 _-Oui. Les blessés, les malades, les vieux et les nouveaux-nés, pour les protéger de ceux en bonne santé._

 _-Où est-ce ?_

 _-Je vais t'y conduire. Toi et ta dragonne._

 _-Il s'appelle Force._

 _-Elle. C'est une femelle._

 _-C'est un mâle._

 _-Une femelle. Elle est tout en longueur._

 _-Un mâle, le poitrail est trop large._

 _-Qui es le dragonologiste ici ?! Je te dis que c'est une femelle !_

 _-Et moi je te dis que c'est un mâle !_

Les deux sorciers se défièrent du regard, puis Charlie prit le chemin des écuries.

 _-Même pas foutu d'admettre qu'il a tord !_ Cracha le Weasley, excédé.

[... ... ...]

Draco termina d'étaler la paille fraîche dans les boxes puis s'écroula dedans, en sueur : il avait dû accomplir la tâche de façon moldue, s'étant fait « confisquer » sa baguette par Force qui voyait cette dernière comme un bâton à mâchouiller. Charlie lui avait expliqué que les dragons adorait la magie et particulièrement les réceptacles de celle-ci. Laissant le dragonnet dans les boxes, Draco se rendit dans le bâtiment d'en face où se trouvaient ceux ayant des occupants. Il avança lentement dans l'allée bordée de portes gigantesque et se sentit mal pour les dragons piégés à l'intérieur. Weasley pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, et croire que cela était pour les protéger, Draco savait, lui, que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de la part des humains pour cacher leur envie de montrer leur supériorité sur les êtres les plus puissants à avoir foulé cette terre.

Draco arriva devant un boxe d'où provenait des petits cris. Il s'arrêta et avança sa main vers la porte. Il sentit les sorts dont elle était baignée glisser sur sa paume. Dans le boxe, les cris s'intensifièrent. Bientôt, le Mangemort n'entendit plus qu'eux. Les dragons n'étaient pas faits pour grandir enfermés. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être « protégés ». Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'étaient pas non plus faits pour vivre cloîtrés dans des réserves. Ils étaient des seigneurs. Des rois. Les seuls véritables régents de ce monde. Quand, et comment cette race si belle avait-elle pu glisser sur la pente de la captivité ? Quand, et comment les humains avaient-ils pu commencer à infliger un si honteux traitement à ces merveilleuses créatures ? Les dragons étaient des géants. La plus puissante incarnation dans un corps vivant de la magie. Ils devaient être-...

 _-Malfoy !_ L'interpella Charlie, coupant le fil de ses pensées. _Retire ta main de là,_ ordonna-t-il.

Draco baissa les yeux vers sa main et se rendit ainsi compte qu'il avait saisi l'imposant cadenas, s'évertuant sans l'avoir jusque là remarqué à l'ouvrir à coups d'informulés. Il obéit à l'ordre puis sortit, passant à côté de Charlie sans lui jeter un regard. Le dresseur le saisit alors par le bras.

 _-Ne t'avise plus d'approcher des dragons. Tu n'es pas qualifié pour ça. Et garde en tête que ce sont des bêtes sauvages qui te déchiquetteraient en quelques secondes. Ta petite protégée n'échappe pas à la règle._

 _-Force n'est pas un monstre. Je ne serais pas si catégorique concernant les humains._

 _-Tu peux en vouloir au monde entier, Malfoy. Tu peux le haïr. Tu peux vouloir sa perte. Mais si tu deviens un danger pour la réserve, je te tues._

Le Mangemort dégagea son bras.

 _-Tu ne sais rien des dragons, Weasley. Et tu ne sais rien parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre._

 _-Ce sont des tueurs. Des bêtes impossibles à dompter. Ta dragonnette adorée.. Est. Une. Tueuse. Tu la trouves mignonne et attachante ? Tu penses l'avoir adoptée et l'avoir domestiquée ? Elle va grandir et elle va grandir_ vite. _Elle ne te rendra rien de ce que tu lui donnes. Elle ne connaît pas l'amour. Quand elle n'aura plus besoin de toi, elle partira. Massacrant tous les plus faibles qu'elle sans distinction d'âge, de sexe et de race. Elle ne connaît ni la peur, ni la pitié. Elle est dangereuse !_

 _-C'est un bébé !_ Cria Draco, comme blessé par les mots. _Tu veux emprisonner un_ bébé _! Et tu le dis sans pitié ? Mais vous êtes faits pour vous entendre alors !_

 _-Malf-... !_

 _-Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Fiche moi la paix !_ Fit Draco en s'en allant.

 _-Malfoy !_ L'appela Charlie. _Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas de cette dragonne dans le dortoir une nuit de plus !_

 _-Je dormirai dehors alors !_ S'exclama le Mangemort tandis que Force, baguette dans la gueule, sortait le rejoindre.

[... ... ...]

Draco mangeait, tranquillement assis dans son coin, seul à sa table quand une jeune femme arriva en beuglant :

 _-COURRIER !_

 _-T'es censée déposer ça aux chambres chérie !_ Se moqua un type.

 _-Figure-toi que je l'ai fait !_ Se défendit la fille. _Mais j'ai un inconnu !_

Et sur ces mots, elle monta sur une chaise et recommença à hurler.

 _-UNE LETTRE DESTINÉE A UN CERTAIN « MYSTÈRE » ! QUE CELUI OU CELLE QUI SE RECONNAIT VEUILLE BIEN LEVER SES MICHES ET VENIR LA CHERCHER ! J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE !_

 _-Y'a personne de ce nom ici, l'amie !_ Répondit quelqu'un.

Les conversations reprirent sous les blagues de certains, les gloussements d'autres et les commérages de quelques filles. Draco se leva en soupirant. Le silence se fit au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la factrice. Il récupéra la lettre et retourna à sa place, fermement décidé à tuer Harry dès son retour. L'atmosphère retrouva peu à peu un caractère normal et Draco termina de se nourrir. Puis il quitta le réfectoire et, dans les couloirs, déplia la lettre.

 _Cher Mystère,_

 _Je crois que la chouette qui va porter cette lettre s'appelle Hedwige. Ron et Hermione semblaient contents de me voir me souvenir de ça : en réalité, c'est Tom qui me l'a dit. Je suis heureux d'être avec Tom. Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à la Chambre des Secrets, avec le Basilic. Parfois, Tom me parle en Fourchelang, et j'ai l'impression de comprendre. J'ai hâte de te le présenter. Je t'avais fait sa description, une fois, à la bibliothèque, mais tu étais pris par tes révisions et je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aies écouté. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu reviendras bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu partais, mais Dumbledore a fait une annonce. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais._

 _J'espère te revoir vite,_

 _Harry._

Draco sourit. Bon, il ne le tuerait peut-être pas, finalement. Puis il étouffa un bâillement et conclut qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir ; d'autant plus que Force devait l'attendre. Mais il devait d'abord répondre à la lettre d'Harry.

[... ... ...]

Draco jeta un regard derrière lui : la réserve était grande et il ne voyait plus les bâtiments. Il devait être à une distance suffisante. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une forêt vers laquelle il orienta sa marche. Devant lui, le soleil terminait de se coucher. A quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, Force planait. Il mit une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre les premiers arbres. Il commença à chercher un endroit où il pourrait se coucher. Il s'enfonça dans le bois, suivi par Force qui s'était posé pour pouvoir rester près de lui. Le coffre dans les bras, Draco marcha jusqu'à arriver à l'orée d'une clairière. Notant la présence d'un vieux chêne entre les racines duquel il pourrait se caler, le Mangemort considéra la place comme judicieuse. Sans oublier qu'il faisait maintenant presque nuit, et qu'il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de continuer à chercher. Il alla s'adosser au tronc et Force vint se rouler en boule contre lui. Le Mangemort posa le coffre sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Il s'endormit en regardant les deux étincelles de vie, le sourire aux lèvres.

[... ... ...]

Draco se réveilla le cœur battant violemment, les yeux écarquillés. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'il se retenait de sangloter. Quel horrible cauchemar. Monstrueux cauchemar. Il se rassura légèrement en voyant une boule d'écaille somnolente près de lui. Force était là. Force allait bien. Il se força à respirer. Il chercha le coffre. Celui-ci avait légèrement glissé durant son sommeil mais la racine de l'arbre avait bloqué sa chute et il n'avait fait que se refermer. Draco l'ouvrit et il sentit le froid s'emparer de lui. L'œuf bleu aurait dû dégager de la lumière, et le fœtus à l'intérieur aurait dû être visible. Mais rien de tout cela. L'œuf était terne. Horrible teinte. Monstrueuse teinte. Force ressentit la détresse de Draco et s'éveilla à son tour. Il poussa un couinement de bête blessée en voyant l'état de l'œuf et le Mangemort se leva. Il attrapa délicatement l'œuf et referma le coffre.

 _-Veille là-dessus...,_ dit-il à Force. _Moi je dois trouver un moyen de sauver ton petit frère._

Et il partit en courant dans la forêt. Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causer l'agonie d'un œuf de dragon ? Le manque de chaleur ? Impossible. L'œuf avait passé il ne savait combien de temps à l'humidité, et Force, qui adorait la chaleur, avait trouvé le moyen d'éclore ! Draco trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il reprit sa course de plus belle, cherchant des yeux une solution. Quoi ? Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui avait manqué à cet œuf ? Une branche lui fouetta le visage et lui ensanglanta la pommette gauche. Il faisait noir ; il n'y voyait presque rien. Une larme lui glissa dans la bouche et se prenant les pieds dans une racine, il chuta. Se relevant, il passa des doigts paniqués sur toute la surface de l'œuf et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

 _-Fissuré... Il est fissuré... Non, non... Ne te brise pas ! Par pitié, ne te brise pas !_ Implora-t-il l'œuf tandis que quelques larmes percutaient la coquille.

L'œuf s'illumina alors à l'endroit où avait eu lieu chaque impact, et Draco souffla, hébété :

 _-De l'eau... Il faut de l'eau... De l'eau... Beaucoup d'eau..._

Il se figea, tendant l'oreille. Il put alors entendre le bruit d'une rivière, voire même d'un torrent dans la direction duquel il se dirigea. Il courut à en perdre haleine et, arrivé au bord de ce qui était un torrent glacé et rugissant, il se défit de ses vêtements et plongea dans les flots. Il lutta contre le courant et alla s'arrimer à un rocher au milieu de celui-ci. Grelottant et assommé par la douleur à ses blessures, Draco finit par laisser l'œuf lui échapper. Il vit, l'horreur à l'état pur dans le regard, l'éclat bleu filer dans le sens des profondeurs tout autant que dans celui du courant, et un cri mourut dans sa gorge. La question qui demeurait à présent était : suivre l'œuf ou rejoindre la rive ? Il ne parvenait à se résoudre ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._ , commença-t-il à répéter, comme une prière. _Courage... Courage... Courage..._

Le froid lui engourdissait les membres, de même que l'esprit.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._

Sa cheville fut comme frôlée par une algue. Il frissonna de l'étrange impression que cela lui procura.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._

Un nouveau frôlement eut lieu et il jeta un regard fiévreux au fond. Il découvrit un dragonnet irradiant d'une lumière bleuté. Il était très fin et possédait une très longue queue. Ses ailes, d'apparence beaucoup trop grandes pour un corps si mince, semblaient pouvoir se tordre dans tous les sens. Il avait comme une nageoire dorsale qui lui partait d'entre les cornes et allait jusqu'à la pointe de la queue. Une corne longue, fine et légèrement courbée partait d'au-dessus de chaque œil en-dessous desquels se trouvaient les branchies. Tout le dessus de son corps : cou, dos, et queue, était recouvert d'algues bleues. Les écailles visibles paraissaient être faites de cristal et ses yeux étaient comme deux saphirs.

Le dragonnet rejoignit la rive et les algues s'asséchèrent aussitôt pour se muer en une sorte de pelage. La nageoire perdit toute solidité pour devenir une voile ballottée par les vents tandis qu'au contraire, les ailes retrouvaient une certaine rigidité. Alors, sans trop savoir où, Draco trouva la force de s'élancer vers la terre ferme. Mais le froid l'avait trop affaibli et la puissance du courant eut bientôt raison de lui. Il crut qu'il allait être emporté et mourir mais à l'instant où il eut cette pensée, deux bras puissants le saisirent et le tirèrent hors de l'eau. Draco se fit presque jeter sur la rive et alors qu'il perdait conscience, il prit une gifle retentissante qui le ramena aussitôt.

 _-TU RESTES AVEC MOI !_ Hurla Charlie avant de le frapper à nouveau.

[... ... ...]

William et Draco marchaient côte à côte dans la cours, l'un avec un seau de viande dans les bras, l'autre avec un dragonnet.

 _-Et donc, c'est Force qui est allé chercher Charlie ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-C'est bizarre... Un dragon ne ferait jamais ça... Ce n'est pas assez intelligent, et puis... c'est trop humain comme réaction. 'Fin, quand on voit à quoi ressemble tes dragons, c'est pas spécialement étonnant qu'ils soient bizarres aussi dans leur tête. Et donc, tu l'as appelé comment celui-là ?_

 _-Courage._

 _-Classe. Et vous vous êtes mis d'accord Charlie et toi ?_

 _-Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord._

 _-Ouais, mais bon, mâle ou femelle ?_

 _-Il soutient la femelle, évidemment. Et moi le mâle._

 _-Pour Force ou Courage ?_

 _-Les deux._

 _-Et où est Force ?_

 _-Dans ma chambre. Il surveille le dernier œuf._

 _-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il en reste un. T'aurais pu prévenir que tu ramenais des œufs, quand même..._

 _-Bien sûr ! Pour qu'on me les enlève !_

William pouffa.

 _-Quoi, encore ?!_

 _-Oh, rien. C'est juste qu'on dirait une mère qui parle de ses petits._

William, qui s'attendait à une avalanche d'injures, fut surpris du calme avec lequel Draco accueillit la moquerie.

 _-Je ne suis pas leur mère,_ fit presque tristement le Mangemort. _Mais je suppose que c'est tout comme..._

Le dresseur soupira.

 _-Bah, t'es bien aussi bizarre qu'eux._

[... ... ...]

En entrant dans sa chambre, Draco trouva une lettre qui avait sans doute été glissée sous la porte. Ainsi qu'un petit mot : « Avec les compliments de ta factrice, Mystère de mes deux ! » Le Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel : les femmes étaient vraiment folles. Il referma la porte et alla déposer Courage près de Force, sur le lit. Il commença à lire tandis que les deux dragonnets entreprenaient de se cracher dessus comme des chats.

 _Cher Mystère,_

 _Ta lettre était amusante. Tu m'as quitté pour des dragons ? Sont-ils mignons ? Du moins, celui qui est déjà né. Tu l'as trouvé déjà éclot ; sais-tu quel âge il a ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce William dont tu parles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est bien que Force ne l'aime pas non plus. C'est comme un peu de moi près de toi ! Ne sois pas trop dur avec Charlie. Il essaye juste de faire son travail. Mais c'est un Ron ; il n'a pas appris à comprendre. Est-ce que les dragons hermaphrodites existent ? C'est peut-être ce qu'est Force. Au fait, c'est un joli nom._

 _Porte-toi bien,_

 _Harry._

 _-Hermaphrodite ?...,_ relut Draco, incrédule.

Il se leva.

 _-Arrêtez de vous battre ! Vous êtes des dragons, pas des chats de gouttière !_ Leur cria-t-il.

Puis il croisa les bras sur son torse et leur demanda :

 _-Mâles ?_

Aucune réaction.

 _-Femelles ?_

Toujours rien.

 _-... Hermaphrodites ?_

Les deux dragonnets se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Probablement. Draco se passa une main sur le visage.

 _-Mais où le grand Salazar a-t-il pu dégoter de pareils phénomènes ?..._

Laissant ses dragonnets tranquilles, il se rendit devant son miroir. Une fine marque courait sur sa pommette mais rien qui ne disparaîtrait pas bientôt, la pommade qu'on lui avait appliqué lorsqu'il était revenu avec Charlie avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il alla ensuite près du coffre qu'il avait, comme à Poudlard, laissé ouvert devant la fenêtre. L'air de Draco s'assombrit. Si le soleil semblait ralentir la chose, un processus de décomposition était bien visible sur l'étrange coquille, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter. On frappa alors à la porte. Le Mangemort poussa un grognement d'exaspération et alla ouvrir. Et se vit tendre par William un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Il pensa d'abord à les lui faire avaler, pour finalement lui sauter au cou.

 _-Will, tu es un génie !_ Le complimenta-t-il en prenant les fleurs et en tirant l'homme à l'intérieur de la chambre.

 _-Hein ?_ Fut tout ce que parvint à répondre le dresseur.

Draco l'entraîna devant l'œuf restant.

 _-Wahou il est-..._ Commença le dresseur.

 _-Sauvé !_ Compléta le Mangemort. _Tiens les fleurs un instant._

 _-Ok..._

William regarda Draco faire descendre Force et Courage du lit puis revenir vers lui.

 _-Aide-moi ! Il faut couper les tiges et faire un lit avec les pétales !_

Trop soufflé pour poser des questions, William obéit. Ensemble, ils créèrent ainsi une sorte de gros coussin de pétale sur lequel Draco déposa l'œuf. Puis il sortit en tirant William à sa suite, et en ordonnant aux deux autres reptiles de surveiller leur sœur.

 _-Comment tu peux savoir que c'est une femelle ?_

 _-Je ne le sais pas !_

 _-Mais alors pourquoi tu-..._

 _-Ils sont hermaphrodites !_

 _-Qu-... Hein ?!_

 _-Laisse tomber !_

 _-Ok, mais pourquoi on court ?_

 _-Il me faut des fleurs ! Des tas et des tas des fleurs sauvages ! De toutes sortes ! Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça ?_

 _-Bah, dans les champs ! Mais pourquoi t-..._

 _-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Mais il faut des fleurs à cet œuf ! Et de la terre !_

Le dresseur ne posa pas d'autres questions et se contenta de suivre le rythme de la course de Draco. Il fallait des fleurs.

[... ... ...]

William et Draco regardèrent la chambre avec fierté. Elle était remplie de fleur en tous genres au point que l'on en distinguait à peine les meubles. Le sol était recouvert de terre et il y en avait même un peu sur le lit. La chambre rayonnait de couleurs pétantes : jaune, rouge, blanc, orange. Il y avait un peu de bleu, et aussi de vert grâce aux fleurs qui avaient gardé leur tige. Dans un coin miraculeusement épargné, Courage observait ce qui pour elle était une salle de torture, tandis que Force veillait à ne rien brûler. William tourna enfin les talons et s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant Draco avec « ses petits » mais se fit rattraper dans le couloir et se retrouva à se faire embrasser par un Mangemort en plein milieu d'un corridor.

[... ... ...]

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme un bienheureux ?_ Questionna Charlie quand William entra dans sa chambre.

William soupira, l'air rêveur.

 _-J'me suis fait rouler le patin du siècle par Draco pour avoir cueilli des fleurs._

 _-Merveilleux,_ répliqua Charlie agacé, en reprenant sa lecture de la gazette du sorcier.

 _-T'imagines : s'il m'embrasse au bout de trois jours... c'que je vais pouvoir obtenir bientôt ?_

 _-Félicitation : tu vas coucher avec un bébé Mangemort._

 _-A seize ans, c'est plus un bébé,_ rétorqua William en retrouvant son sérieux.

 _-Pour quelqu'un de vingt-six, si, c'en est un._

 _-Tu crois que c'en est pas un pour toi, du haut de tes vingt-cinq balais ?_

 _-Moi je ne cherche pas à me le faire._

 _-Tu marques un point. Mais tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fous dans ta piaule ?_

 _-Mais quel emmerdeur... Très bien. William, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma piaule ?_

Le regard du brun se fit lubrique.

 _-Bah, il était bien nu dans le torrent, non ?_

 _-Je savais que je regretterais de t'avoir dis ça... Oui, et alors ?_

 _-Allez, il est comment ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _-Oh, je t'en prie ! Évidemment que ça me regarde ! Allez, Charlie ! Tu peux bien me le dire ! C'est quand même moi qui te trouve tous tes plans cul !_

 _-Et je savais que je regretterais de t'avoir laissé faire ça aussi..._

 _-Et donc ?_

 _-... Il est beau comme un dieu._

[... ... ...]

Draco s'éveilla lentement. Il se redressa et réajusta ses vêtements : il s'était endormi sur le rebord du lit tout habillé en veillant l'œuf. Cherchant celui-ci du regard, il le trouva coupé en deux et entre les morceaux dormait roulé en boule un dragonnet pas plus gros qu'un chaton. Il avait une apparence des plus simplistes qui ne lui laissait pour défense que deux petites cornes frontales et quelques piques allant en décroissant d'entre les cornes jusqu'au bout de la queue. Mais ce qui acheva de faire fondre Draco, ce fut la couleur blanche des écailles. Fébrile, il avança une main tremblante vers le nouveau né qui ouvrit alors des yeux aveugles. Il vint toucher du bout du museau la main qui lui était tendue et un nuage d'encre jaillit du fond de l'œil pour teindre la pupille du dragonnet et lui rendre la vue. Draco se mit à sourire, les larmes coulant à flots : pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

 _-Ma Sagesse...,_ dit-il, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

[... ... ...]

 _-William ! William !_ Appela Draco en tapant à la porte comme un forcené. _William !_

Un dresseur sortit de la chambre d'à côté, l'air ensommeillé.

 _-Il est de corvée d'aube... doit être aux douches...,_ l'informa-t-il avant de retourner aussitôt se coucher.

Le Mangemort se rendit aussitôt aux douches communes dans lesquelles il ne trouva pas William mais Charlie. L'euphorie retomba.

 _-Je... Je... Où est William ?_ Bredouilla Draco.

 _-Déjà parti,_ répondit Charlie, faisant fi de sa nudité.

 _-M-m-mais où ?_

Charlie ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

 _-Comme ce manque d'assurance est mignon. Son altesse n'a donc jamais vu un homme nu ?_

 _-Bien sûr que si !_ Se défendit Draco avant de railler. _Et je me préfère largement._

Loin de se démonter, Charlie répliqua.

 _-Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup matière à comparer, alors._

 _-Excuse-moi de ne pas me prostituer._

Charlie vit rouge et plaqua Draco contre le mur, sous le jet brûlant.

 _-Qui crois-tu insulter alors que tu te vends pour un bouquet de fleurs ?!_

Quelque chose gronda en Draco, mais le Mangemort préféra se faire hautain.

 _-Eh bien quoi ? Je fais bien ce que je veux. En quoi ce qui se passe sous mes draps te concerne-t-il ? A moins que tu veuilles t'y rendre._

L'acier et l'azur se défièrent, orageux. Enragés. Les muscles roulaient sous la peau. Les mâchoires étaient serrées. Le combat allait commencer. Les cicatrices et les brûlures du dresseur réclamaient de rencontrer la peau de soie immaculée qui recouvrait l'âme noire du Mangemort. La haine était à son apogée et il leur fallait se battre. A chair armée.

Les lèvres de Charlie s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire mauvais, celui du prédateur ayant coincé sa proie. Une proie qui ne restera jamais passive, qui cherchera autant que lui à avoir le dessus, et à le garder.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Brisant leur contact visuel, le rouquin plongea sa tête dans le cou de Draco, alors que de sa main, il écartait le tissu qui lui barrait l'accès. Sans prévenir, il ouvrit les hostilités en mordant cet endroit fragile, avec une force qu'on aurait à peine soupçonnée chez le sorcier. Le blond fit tout son possible pour ne laisser aucun son franchir ses lèvres. Seul son visage, inaccessible à la vue de l'autre, trahissait la souffrance qu'il traversait. Sa douleur n'était qu'accentuée par les dents de son agresseur, qui continuait de malmener la peau délicate, y laissant les traces de leur passage. Il fallait que cela cesse...

Il attrapa de ses deux mains les cheveux du Weasley, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Après quelques secondes de résistances, sa mâchoire se sépara du corps crispé du Mangemort avant d'être heurtée par son poing.

Charlie ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ses esprits. Il tenta de rendre la pareille au blond, mais ce dernier, s'étant douté des représailles, s'écarta. Malheureusement pour Draco, alors que la main droite du roux alla rencontrer le mur, la gauche fut assez rapide pour le saisir à la gorge. Ce dernier se retrouva plaqué au sol, le corps nu du dresseur sur le sien. Il rageait de se retrouver dans une telle position, de sentir les ongles de l'autre descendre le long de ses clavicules, vers son torse.

Mais Draco n'était pas faible. Et il allait rendre la pareille à cet enfoiré.

Profitant du fait que l'attention de Charlie soit portée sur sa chemise, préférant l'arracher, plutôt que la déboutonner, le blond se releva légèrement. Sa main alla rapidement se poser sur la nuque de son agresseur et l'attira au plus près de lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Mais ce n'était en rien un baiser... Ce n'était qu'une mêlée de plus. Cette fois, le Mangemort ne resta pas sur le carreau. Chacun tentait de mordre la lèvre de son ennemi plus violemment que l'autre ne le faisait, tentait de sentir le goût du fer, qui leur indiquerait qu'il avait gagné cette bataille.

Draco attrapa, si l'on peut dire par mégarde, la langue de Charlie alors qu'il donnait un coup de dent. L'effet fut immédiat et le blessé s'éloigna, lâchant un juron et portant la main à sa bouche. Sa souffrance, si visible sur ses traits, porta un sourire aux lèvres malmenées du gagnant.

Son excitation descendit quelque peu quand le roux releva la tête et que les yeux d'azur se chargèrent d'une haine sans égale. La menace était évidente, mais Draco ne put penser qu'à une seule chose à cet instant : c'était donc son vrai visage.

Cependant, les événements s'enchaînèrent trop rapidement pour qu'il continue à méditer sur le sujet. Le roux agrippa ce qui restait de la chemise de Draco et commença à le frapper au visage. Un coup suffit à sonner le blond. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, mais ces quelques secondes étaient tout ce que Charlie demandait.

En émergeant, il comprit que l'autre l'avait coincé.

Il était bloqué sous le corps de son agresseur. Il pouvait en sentir chaque recoin : ses mains qui emprisonnaient les siennes et qui le déshabillaient avec brutalité, son nez contre sa gorge... Mais le pire restait son érection grandissante contre ses fesses. Il savait parfaitement comment cela allait se terminer, mais l'idée lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'incliner devant ce monstre. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait mais cela ne provoqua que les ricanements du roux.

 _-Arrête donc de te frotter comme cela à moi... Je vais finir par croire que tu me chauffes...,_ murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant d'y planter ses dents.

Malfoy vit rouge. Il aurait dû réagir maintenant... Il aurait dû faire regretter au Weasley ses paroles... Il voulait voir son visage en larmes...

Mais il dut cesser tout mouvement.

Il sentait ses entrailles se déchirer alors que Charlie le pénétrait.

Il aurait préféré sentir de nouveau la morsure à son cou, les dents s'affairant à maltraiter ses lèvres, et tout ce que le dresseur lui avait fait subir plutôt que cela. Car, contrairement aux autres douleurs qu'il avait subies, il ne put retenir sa voix.

Il ne ressentait même pas la honte d'avoir faibli face à cet enfoiré. Ce dernier était la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment.

Sur lui...

En lui...

Partout...

Il n'entendait plus ni le bruit de l'eau, ni ses cris. Juste la respiration saccadée de Charlie Weasley. Et sa voix ...

Qui riait...

Qui se moquait...

Qui l'insultait...

Malgré tout, Draco reprit un semblant de contrôle et parvint à retenir sa voix, bien qu'il continua de gémir à mesure des va-et-vient de son ennemi.

La peine dura une éternité et le jeune homme ne savait s'il devait ressentir du soulagement ou du dégoût en sentant le dresseur venir en lui.

Dès l'instant où il sentit le poids et la chaleur du corps du roux s'en aller, il se releva. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, que la lenteur de ses mouvements et les sifflements de douleur que ses lèvres laissaient échapper ne faisaient qu'augmenter la joie de Charlie.

Mais, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait de cet homme.

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, il sentit sa haine reprendre possession de lui. Et il était couvert de honte de s'être ainsi laissé dominer, de s'être laissé faire par ce monstre.

Il avait encore du chemin à faire. Mais, il devait devenir plus fort et lui faire payer le moindre coup qu'il lui avait porté. Il se le jura...

[... ... ...]

Harry laissa échapper la fiole qu'il tenait et tomba à genoux dans les éclats tranchants. Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage et glissa ses doigts sur ses joues où ruisselaient des larmes. On se précipita vers lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, sales, emmêlés et tombant jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus protubérants et des sourcils très clairs.

 _-Est-ce que tu es blessé ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

 _-Mystère...,_ répondit Harry. _Mystère... Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal..._

 _-Non, je suis sûre qu'il va bien,_ dit-elle. _Tu as bien plus besoin d'aide que lui. Viens, il faut soigner tes genoux._

Il leva vers la jeune fille un regard plein de désarroi.

 _-Je ne peux pas bouger._

 _-Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un, alors._

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle partait en trottinant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et la fille revint bientôt, accompagnée d'un homme tout en noir qu'Harry avait déjà vu à la table des professeurs, lors des repas. Harry le vit hésiter, puis se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener d'où il venait. La fille les suivit, souriante.

Il se retrouva alors dans une salle de classe vide où, voyant une pile de feuilles sur le bureau, Harry devina que l'homme corrigeait des copies. Ce dernier le fit asseoir sur l'une des tables, près du bureau. Avec une extrême dextérité, il retira un à un les bouts de verre coincés dans les fibres du pantalon puis glissa une main dessus pour vérifier qu'il n'en restait aucun, ce qui était le cas. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _-Aucun n'a touché la chair, alors pourquoi avoir dit être dans l'incapacité de vous mouvoir ?_

 _-Parce que c'est la vérité. J'ai mal. Il serait bien impossible pour moi de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre._

 _-Mais vous vous baladiez bien dans les couloirs il n'y a pas cinq minutes ?_

 _-Oui. Mais c'est que j'avais oublié que j'avais mal._

 _-Très bien. Où avez-vous mal, exactement ?_

 _-Partout. Mais pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ?_

L'homme sembla un instant désarçonné, et la fille attristée.

 _-Je suis le professeur de potions Severus Snape. Et voici mademoiselle Luna Lovegood, une élève de Serdaigle._

Harry se crispa. C'étaient de bien longues présentations dignes d'un Ron et d'une Hermione. Néanmoins il répondit :

 _-Je suis Harry. Est-ce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?_

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood m'a parlé d'un « Mystère », à qui l'on aurait fait du mal. Dîtes nous tout ce que vous savez,_ éluda l'homme.

Harry baissa les yeux.

 _-Il est mon ami. Et je sais juste que quelqu'un l'a fait souffrir._

 _-Qui est-ce ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Vous dîtes pourtant qu'il est votre ami !_

 _-Parce qu'il l'est !_ S'exclama Harry.

 _-Et peut-on au moins savoir où il se trouve ?!_

 _-Non !_ Cria Harry en reculant sur la table, ignorant la douleur que le mouvement lui procurait. _Je ne le dirai pas parce que vous lui voulez du mal !_

Cette réplique, autant que la soudaine pâleur du garçon, firent se calmer le professeur. Mais cela le rendit aussi muet, de surprise comme d'interrogation. C'est pourquoi Luna, jusque là à l'écart, s'approcha et prit la parole.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne dis rien. Et je suis persuadée que tu te trompes, et qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ton ami. C'est parce que tu as mal, et que tu penses à lui. Moi aussi, des fois, je crois quand je me blesse que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'est._

Harry, que la voix sucrée de Luna avait rassuré, se décontracta. Alors elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Il en rit et approuva ses paroles d'un hochement de tête. La Serdaigle sourit et attrapa la cravate qu'elle dénoua puis retira. Elle fit glisser la robe de sorcier de ses épaules, l'aida à retirer son gilet, puis elle sortit la chemise du pantalon et la déboutonna avant de reculer brutalement, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Le professeur, que les agissements de Luna avait propulsé dans un autre monde, revint à lui et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais, les mains bien en évidences pour ne pas effrayer Harry, il combla la distance les séparant et le débarrassa complètement de la pièce de tissue. Il put alors constater l'ampleur des dégâts, que ce soit au dos, au torse ou aux bras, et devinant que le reste du corps ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

 _-Qui vous a fait ça ?_ S'enquit-il, sombrement.

Harry, au ton et au regard de l'homme, comprit qu'une tempête grondait et qu'il lui fallait fuir. Il tenta de descendre mais il était trop lent et il se retrouva maintenu étendu sur la table par l'homme. Il commença aussitôt à se débattre, faisant fit de toute douleur.

 _-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !_ Hurla-t-il.

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood : allez chercher madame Pomfresh ! Vite !_ Ordonna le professeur à la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, cette dernière était pétrifiée par la vision du corps labouré sous ses yeux.

 _-JE VEUX PARTIR ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !_ Continua de s'égosiller Harry.

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood : pétrifiez-le, au moins ! Mademo-..._

La porte de la salle de classe claqua et le professeur vit se pointer sur lui un baguette ainsi qu'un regard assassin. Harry se calma instantanément, et regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux mais de l'espoir dans les pupilles, l'intrus.

 _-Severus, lâche-le._

Le Mangemort, ayant reconnu son maître dans l'éclat meurtrier de ses yeux et sa froide détermination, libéra Harry et recula d'un pas.

 _-Harry. Viens ici,_ fit Tom, impérieux.

Harry se laissa tomber de la table, ramassa ses vêtements et courut se mettre à l'abri derrière Tom. Quand se fut fait, Tom se détendit perceptiblement mais il demeura menaçant un long moment. Il jeta un regard à Luna et se mit à ricaner. Portant deux doigts à sa tempe, il projeta ses pensées vers le Mangemort.

 _-Laisse-toi faire, Severus. Je satisfais simplement ta soif de connaissance._

Le professeur vit alors défiler dans son esprit les souvenirs de Tom. Il chancela sous l'horreur et dut se rattraper à son bureau. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était depuis si longtemps absent du manoir Malfoy. Il savait aussi pourquoi l'immonde mage noir avait laissé partir son bras droit en Roumanie, se défaisant de toute défense dans ce repère d'ennemis qu'était Poudlard.

 _-Il devenait gênant dans votre conquête d'Harry. C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté qu'il quitte le pays alors qu'il était votre plus précieux serviteur...,_ souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

Tom sourit, avec malfaisance.

 _-Allons, Severus, te voilà bien accusateur. Suis-je donc un monstre, moi qui n'ai fait que laisser mon rival s'éloigner de l'objet de ma convoitise ? As-tu quelque chose à me reprocher ?_

 _-Non... Bien sûr que non, Maître. Je n'oserais pas._

 _-Alors tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'aucune personne ne doit savoir, ni pour moi, ni pour Harry ?_

 _-Qu-... Que voulez-vous dire par « personne » ?_

 _-Je veux dire ce que je veux dire, Severus : ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Tu feras en sorte que les témoins se taisent._

Luna hoqueta, sachant que l'on jouait son sort. Le Mangemort lutta pour conserver un semblant de sang froid.

 _-Non, Maître. Ce ne sera pas la peine._

 _-Oh, vraiment ?_ Demanda Tom, amusé, en baissant enfin sa baguette.

 _-Oui. Elle ne dira rien. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, personne ne la croirait. Tout le monde la pense folle et ce serait en plus sa parole contre la mienne._

 _-Mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'on la prenne au sérieux... Allons bon, Severus, je t'ai connu plus convaincant que cela._

 _-Non, Maître, écoutez-moi ! Je peux vous jurer que-..._

 _-Je n'ai que faire de tes serments ! Obéis à mon ordre, c'est tout ! Tu portes la Marque, personne n'en saura rien !_

 _-Serment inviolable !_ S'écria alors Luna. _Je peux vous faire un serment inviolable..._

 _-Non !_ Contra le professeur. _Ignorez-la, Maître. Elle a peur, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit !_

 _-Hm... Elle a peur, dis-tu ? C'est exact. Cependant moins que toi. Mais soit ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Viens ici, jeune fille._

Luna avança, tremblante. Tom lui tendit une main. La Serdaigle la saisit, retenant ses larmes.

 _-Severus, viens. Tu es l'Enchaîneur._

Le Mangemort obéit, les lèvres pincées. Saisissant sa baguette, et rejoignant les deux pactisant, il fit jaillir une chaîne de feu rougeâtre qui vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains liées. Tom, reprenant la parole, s'adressa à Luna :

 _-Jures-tu, Luna Lovegood, de toujours m'obéir, jusqu'à ce que la mort t'emporte, envers et contre tout, et ce quelle que soit la nature de l'ordre donné ?_

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot.

 _-Je le jure..._

[... ... ...]

 _-Tu ne l'aurais pas tuée, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Harry à Tom dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

 _-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait une chose pareille._

 _-Alors si tu lui as laissé une chance, c'est simplement parce que j'étais là..._

Tom ouvrit les yeux, faisant se retrouver rubis et émeraude.

 _-C'est vrai._

Harry détourna le regard et Tom soupira. Il attrapa la main d'Harry qui était sur son torse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises puis déclara :

 _-Harry. Mon Harry. Je suis baigné de sang. Mes mains, chaque parcelle de mon corps, sont aussi rouges que mes yeux. Je suis né condamné à ne pouvoir ressentir de sentiments car le fruit d'un amour dû à une potion. J'ai été vaincu et ne suis revenu que pour tuer encore. Et malgré tout, cette haine qui m'a forgé ne fait pas le poids face à toi. Mon père m'a condamné, le monde m'a condamné : je vis caché. Me condamneras-tu à ton tour ?_

Harry ne répondit pas et Tom, soupçonneux, se redressa. Aussitôt, Harry se leva et lâcha :

 _-Je ne viendrai pas ce soir._

[... ... ...]

Lorsque les amis de Luna la quittèrent, Tom sortit de l'ombre. Enragé, il la jeta au sol et commença à l'étrangler.

 _-C'est de ta faute, chienne ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tu entends ? Mais il n'a pas apprécié les menaces que j'ai proféré à ton égard et il n'est pas revenu. Je le vois dans les couloirs. Je le vois errer parmi les élèves. Ce n'est pas sa place mais il la préfère à celle qu'il a près de moi ! Je ne peux plus l'approcher, ni lui parler, ni le toucher... parce que tu étais là ! Je passe mes nuits seul à cause de toi ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Toi tu t'accommodes avec un plaisir absurde de la solitude...,_ exposa-t-il, le regard fou. _Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire... A compter d'aujourd'hui, chaque soir que je passerai seul... tu devras te donner à Severus qui a tant tenu à te sauver la vie l'autre jour,_ continua-t-il, en délivrant le cou de la jeune fille suffocante. _Ceci... est un ordre,_ ajouta-t-il, mauvais, avant d'abandonner la Serdaigle sur le sol et de disparaître dans l'obscurité qu'il avait quittée.

[... ... ...]

Severus terminait de corriger des copies quand on frappa à la porte de sa salle de cours.

 _-Entrez...,_ soupira-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Luna entra. Elle referma le battant et s'y adossa, cachant tant qu'elle pouvait les tremblements de ses mains derrière son dos. Le Mangemort leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait le déranger alors qu'il travaillait et oublia sur le champ ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Luna.

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood, que faites-vous là ?_ L'interrogea-t-il, bien que redoutant de déjà connaître la réponse.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'homme serra les poings. Il délaissa son bureau et vint vers Luna.

 _-De quel ordre s'agit-il ? Dîtes-le moi, je vous aiderai à l'accomplir._

La Serdaigle tenta de parler mais sa voix se tordit et, se taisant, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Le professeur se baissa, alarmé et la pressa de répondre. Finalement, elle fondit en larmes mais répéta les propos tenus plus tôt par Tom. L'homme se redressa, atterré. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il se rendit dans une pièce adjacente, et revint avec une fiole. Il posa genoux à terre et la déboucha.

 _-Je suis désolé que vous ayez été mêlée à ça. Désolé que vous ayez reçu un ordre pareil. Et désolé que ce soit avec moi que vous deviez..._

Il ne put achever sa phrase.

 _-Mais ceci est un aphrodisiaque très puissant. Il faut juste le boire._

Luna, tétanisée, fixait la fiole avec la plus grande horreur. Les larmes dégoulinaient, collant les boucles délavées de ses cheveux à ses joues. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient écarquillés comme jamais cela n'avait été vu chez un être humain. Sa peau, d'habitude à la blancheur de neige, s'apparentait désormais à celle d'un cadavre. Alors elle attrapa le petit flacon d'un geste rapide, l'arrachant presque des doigts du professeur et le but cul sec. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis ses joues prirent subitement une teinte rosée et son corps se mit à la brûler. Elle se détendit malgré elle, ferma les yeux... et poussa un gémissement.

La jeune fille se sentait toute chose. Ses sens semblaient s'être décuplés en une fraction de seconde, la rendant à fleur de peau. Et plus particulièrement dans la zone intime de son corps. Après quelques instants de silence, seulement entrecoupés par la respiration hachée de Luna et de ses gémissements, Severus décida qu'il devait prendre les devants.

Il entreprit de déshabiller son élève, usant de toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il était hors de question de lui rendre la tâche plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cependant, Luna était loin d'avoir perdu sa lucidité et ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en sentant des mains saisir sa jupe. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, elle avait peur de mourir et son corps réclamait des choses que son esprit refusait. Severus se devait de la raisonner.

 _-Miss Lovegood... Je suis sincèrement navré. Mais, pour votre sécurité, il faut nous y résoudre. Laissez-moi faire, je..._

Il ne pouvait pas savoir quoi dire à une jeune adolescente dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'apprendre par qui que ce soit.

 _-Ferai attention..._ , finit-il sur un ton moins certain qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Retenant un bruit, entre le gémissement et les pleurs, elle hocha la tête. Avant que Severus n'eut bougé, Luna commença à retirer ses chaussures et ses collants. Cela l'aurait rendu folle de rester passive tout du long.

Elle ne fût pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait enlever ensuite. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'elle devait enlever ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver nue devant son professeur...

Elle finit par faire glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses. Elle se sentait déjà horriblement exposée.

 _-Monsieur... puis-je garder ma jupe ?_ Murmura-t-elle.

 _-Bien sûr. Garder tout ce que vous voulez !_ Répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Mais, après tout, cela devait également arranger l'homme. Il devait déjà être rebuté de devoir la prendre, elle, entre toutes les personnes possibles. Moins elle en montrerait, plus agréable ce serait pour eux deux.

L'intéressé écarta doucement les jambes de Luna et approcha sa main, tâchant de la toucher le moins possible. Il ne voulait pas la rebuter mais il se devait de faire le strict minimum. Il demanda mentalement pardon à son élève et effleura la zone la plus sensible de son intimité.

L'effet fut immédiat, la blonde hoqueta et tout son corps se tendit, alors que les caresses s'intensifiaient. Elle était bien incapable de contrôler sa voix, qui partait dans des aiguës embarrassantes. Elle se tourna alors à demi vers la porte, son visage rouge enfoui dans ses mains.

Quoique ce soit à cause de l'aphrodisiaque, elle avait honte de ressentir ce plaisir. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait que détourner le regard.

Severus ressentait également de la honte, mais pour une raison différente.

Il ne pouvait nier que les sons que laissait échapper Luna étaient excitants. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui.

Alors, il pensa à elle. A Lily.

A combien il serait fabuleux de pouvoir la toucher de cette manière, de la combler comme il s'apprêtait à combler Luna.

D'avoir ainsi son corps offert.

Il se sentait horrible, mais il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour voir Lily Potter à la place de Luna Lovegood.

Sa main libre glissa, presque inconsciemment à son entrejambe, qu'il caressa. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer également.

La jeune fille vit entre ses doigts le manège de son professeur. Bien que regarder était particulièrement excitant, elle détourna vite les yeux. C'était extrêmement embarrassant de voir son professeur se masturber tout en lui faisant subir la même chose.

Il ne continua pas son manège très longtemps, la jeune sorcière étant déjà très humide. Il se décida alors à commencer à la préparer comme il se doit. Il descendit sa main et commença à introduire un doigt en elle.

La blonde se cacha encore plus, si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle ressentit l'intrusion. Les va-et-vient de ce doigt en elle étaient quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle avait déjà essayé quelques fois sur elle-même, mais qui prenait une tout autre tournure quand il s'agit de celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que de nouveaux doigts étaient insérés en elle, elle tâcha de se convaincre que ce plaisir, bien que réel, était factice. C'était l'aphrodisiaque qui la faisait réagir, ce n'était pas les vrais désirs de son corps. Ainsi, la gêne était plus facile à supporter.

Aucune parole ne fût échangée durant le temps que le professeur préparait Luna. Il tâchait de faire le plus vite possible, mais aussi le mieux possible. Bien qu'il s'en voulait, il commençait également à être particulièrement excité et voulait posséder le corps qui lui était offert.

Jugeant Luna suffisamment détendue, il enleva ses doigts et commença à se dévêtir. Tout comme la jeune fille, il n'enleva que le strict minimum, se contentant d'abaisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Severus sentait que son élève était au bord des larmes. Elle coopérait, elle le devait, mais elle devait être dégoûtée d'être déflorée dans ces conditions.

Compatissant, il retira son immense robe de sorcier et la tendit à la jeune fille.

 _-Cacher votre visage, si vous le souhaitez._

Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit volontiers le tissu entre ses doigts. Une fois qu'elle eut bien enfoui son visage dans les plis de la tunique, le professeur se positionna entre les jambes ouvertes. Il était presque effrayé de la toucher, de trop la toucher.

Il se décida cependant à la pénétrer. Il rencontra rapidement une faible résistance, due à l'hymen intact de son élève. Tâchant d'être le plus délicat possible, il donna de léger coup de rein, jusqu'à sentir la membrane se briser, lui laissant le passage. Malgré toute la délicatesse de Severus, cela fut assez douloureux pour Luna, dont les plaintes étaient étouffées par la robe. Il était néanmoins difficile de savoir si c'était la douleur, l'horreur ou l'embarras qui laissait échapper cette litanie incompréhensible de sa bouche.

Une fois qu'il fût entièrement en elle, Severus marqua un temps. Il voulait lui laisser le temps qu'il fallait pour s'habituer à sa présence. Mais le silence dura et Luna ne fit aucun signe pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait bouger. Était-ce trop douloureux pour elle?

 _-Miss Lovegood ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elle finit par sortir légèrement son visage de la cape. Le professeur sentit son sang bouillir plus que de raison en apercevant son visage. On lisait dans ses yeux un désir dévorant, malgré la gêne et les traces de larmes. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, des mèches de ses immenses cheveux tombaient sur ses joues, lui donnant une allure des plus érotiques.

Elle hésita un instant avant de parler :

 _-C'est bon... Monsieur..._

Cette fois-ci, elle fixa Severus droit dans les yeux quand elle lui donna son consentement :

 _-Allez-y... s'il vous plaît !_

Les premiers coups de reins furent tout aussi hésitants que le début de ce rapport. Mais les sensations et les réactions de sa partenaire firent bientôt lâcher prise au professeur.

La gêne n'était plus rien comparée au plaisir que les deux ressentaient. Les jambes de Luna avaient finit par s'enrouler autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Leurs deux corps, que Severus avait d'abord tenté de tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, s'étaient finalement rapprochés.

Ils ressentaient chacun une soudaine envie de toucher l'autre, sans pour autant trouver le courage de le faire.

La main de Luna, qui se trouvait désormais sur le bras de l'adulte, se crispa de plus en plus. Sa voix sortait de sa bouche de manière frénétique. Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec celle de son professeur.

Elle sentait quelque chose monter en elle, prendre possession de son corps entier.

Cette pression fut bientôt trop forte et elle la relâcha dans un gémissement contenu mais néanmoins plus aigu que les autres.

L'aîné se sentait lui-même sur le point de jouir quand il sentit le corps de la jeune fille se contracter autour de lui. Malgré le brouillard dans son esprit, il fût assez lucide pour songer à se retirer avant que cela n'arrive. Cela le frustra quelque peu mais il s'en moqua.

Luna n'osait pas bouger. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, la situation lui revint de plein fouet, de même que la honte.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle était censée faire maintenant ?

 _-Allez vous coucher Miss Lovegood,_ murmura le professeur.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore un peu hagard. Il dût répéter pour qu'elle se mettent enfin à se mouvoir. A toute vitesse, elle enfila sa culotte, ramassa ses quelques vêtements qui traînaient et quitta la pièce.

Quand Severus fut enfin seul, il poussa un long soupir. Il était soulagé que ce fut enfin fini, mais il savait, au fond, qu'il se trompait.

Cela n'était pas fini.

Pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait décidé ainsi.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : " Jeux Interdits" ne serait rien sans l'intervention de Tsuki-chan, une amie yaoïste Hetalienne, qui s'est occupée de rédiger ****_tous_** **les lemons et je l'en remercie** ** _infiniment_** **et lui adresse tout mon** ** _respect_** **pour être parvenue je ne sais comment à les faire s'intégrer parfaitement à l'histoire.**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Starryfeather :**

 **Hey !**

 **Je viens juste de compter... j'ai 20 de tes articles à lire... j'ai accumulé tant de retard ! J'arrive même pas à y croire !**  
 **Enfin bref, je suis pas venue là pour me plaindre! ça me fait plein de bonnes lectures gratuites après tout !**

 **Dooonc ! Allons y !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par ça parce que c'est ce qui m'a le plus surprise, Luna et Snape ? Nan ! Sérieux ? Je l'ai va vue venir celle là ! Et Tom est vachement tordu je trouve, de faire faire ça à Luna... Mais je trouve que ça fait ressortir le côté "gentil" de Snape. D'ailleurs, je trouve que ton O.S fait beaucoup ressortir sont gentil côté par rapport à l'histoire ! C'est un bon point !**

 **Est-ce que Draco viendrait pas de se faire violer par Charlie ? Punaise ça c'était violent ! Et j'aime trop la façon dont il se comporte avec ses dragons hermaphrodites ! Un vrai papa poule ! J'aime assez cette nouvelle dimension que tu as donné au personnage. Il est plus courageux, plus fort, plus réfléchi, sage que dans l'histoire de Rowling, c'est en quelque sorte une redécouverte de son personnage ! J'ai adoré !**

 **Harry est devenu super naïf nan ? A moins que ce soit juste moi. Peut-être que naïf n'est pas le mot juste en fait... Sans doute moins mature que dans les bouquins mais bon en même temps, si il a tout oublié, c'est un peu comme s'il repartait avec une expérience d'enfant non ? J'aime beaucoup la relation qu'il entretient avec Draco. On est pas encore dans le Drarry mais bon... qui sait !**  
 **D'ailleurs, tu nous ferais pas un petit triangle amoureux ? Tom-Harry-Draco ? Non ? ben je verrai bien de toute façon la suite est ma lecture suivante donc...**

 **Enfin, tout ce blabla pour te dire que la trame de l'histoire est très intéressante et pour le moins originale tant par rapport aux péripéties que par rapport aux couples mis en avant !**

 **...**

 **Aigie-san :**

 **Je vais m'efforcer de répondre sans spoiler la partie II**

 **Oui, j'ai voulu faire de Snape une sorte de "gardien", et mettre en avant son côté martyr qui subi des souffrances pour protéger les autres. En ce qui concerne Draco, tu as tout à fait cerné le personnage qu'il est dans cette histoire, et j'en suis très contente (ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon travail, veee~ !). Oui, Harry est très naïf, et c'est exactement pour la raison que tu t'es imaginée ! Aussi, oui, Tom est un tordu, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le "il est amoureux donc, pouf, magie, il est mignon" après, c'est triste pour Luna, mais c'est elle qui sert à asseoir la crédibilité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! x)**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et tu n'imagines pas comme voir des commentaires de cette taille me remplit de bonheur !**


	2. Partie II

****/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Jeux Interdits**

Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait-il pas adressé la parole à Tom ? Somme toute assez longtemps pour que ses blessures guérissent. Toutes. Et ne laissent aucune trace. Mais probablement les potions que le grand homme en noir lui transmettait via la jeune fille étrange avaient-elles grandement réduit le temps nécessaire à cela. Harry appréciait Luna. Elle était une amie précieuse. La seule personne à qui il pouvait tout dire, en l'absence de Mystère. Contrairement à Tom, qui lui avait tout raconté de sa vie, le jeune fille ne disait rien d'elle. Elle se contentait de l'écouter, silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle lui avait semblé si souriante, lors de leur rencontre... Mais depuis, il ne voyait qu'un visage fatigué, un corps épuisé. Il ne savait ce qui la mettait dans cet état, et avait trop peur de l'homme en noir pour lui en parler. Pourtant, il savait que les deux étaient très proches.

Harry se glissa dans son bain brûlant plein de mousse. Tom ne lui manquait pas. Pas vraiment. Il aurait cru être plus attaché à lui et il en était déçu. Il aurait voulu ressentir un poids à se tenir tant éloigné de lui. Il aurait voulu connaître une culpabilité croissante de l'avoir abandonné. Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit. Il en venait même à douter qu'il l'aimait. Harry commença à se laver, lentement, ignorant qu'un regard rubis était posé sur lui. Et tous ces Ron, toutes ces Hermione ! Ils étaient tous trop heureux de le revoir parmi eux ! Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il se moquait bien de leur présence ? Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que s'il passait plus de temps dans les couloirs, et parfois même en cours, ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque retour de souvenirs mais à un événement personnel ?

Alors Harry se recroquevilla et dit tout bas :

 _-Non... C'est moi qui ne comprends plus. Je deviens un Ron. Je me mens et me mets à penser comme un monstre. Mais c'est parce que Tom me manque. Ou non ? J'aimerais que Mystère soit là. Luna est gentille mais ne m'explique rien. Mystère saurait quoi dire, quoi faire. Mystère saurait me guider. Suis-je donc seul ?_

Un sifflement lui parvint. Il sursauta et tourna la tête. Il vit alors un serpent de plusieurs mètres de longs s'approcher lentement. Ses yeux gorgés de sang inspirèrent à Harry une peur mêlée de fascination. Tandis qu'une partie de lui, criait, hurlait, pleurait, le suppliant de fuir, une autre, plus forte, lui fit tendre le bras vers l'animal qui l'utilisa comme échelle. La bête remonta doucement puis se laissa tomber dans le bain à son tour. Conservant la tête hors de l'eau, le serpent fixa ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier, s'enroulant autour du corps à genoux dans l'eau. Harry semblait très calme, il ne tremblait ni ne disait mot, glissant simplement ses doigts sur le corps reptilien.

 _-Tu es immense,_ remarqua-t-il.

 _« Mais qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent dans nos têtes ? »_

 _-Viens-tu pour me dévorer ?_

 _« Mais pourquoi ce silence sinistre si souvent ? »_

 _-J'en suis désolé... Je crains qu'on m'ait déjà mangé._

 _« Mais que savent les sages quand saigne l'innocent ? »_

 _-Je n'ai plus rien à moi, viens-tu prendre ma vie ?_

 _« Mais que valent les sens s'il n'y a de jouissance ? Ils jouent les troubles-fête. »_

Pour toute réponse le serpent vint enserrer le cou dénudé. Sans se quitter l'un l'autre du regard, le reptile continua de serrer, serrer, serrer encore, et Harry continua de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne lutta pas contre l'étranglement, attendant patiemment que vienne le point de non retour. Sa vision se brouilla. Il n'avait pas peur. Il larme glissa de son œil droit. Il n'avait pas mal. Un mot s'enfuit de sa bouche. Il ne lui manquait pas.

 _-Tom..._

Son corps s'arqua brutalement. Il saisit les rebords de la baignoire de toutes ses maigres forces. Des vaisseaux dans ses yeux éclatèrent. Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Ses poumons se mirent à le brûler. Ses lèvres bleuirent. Des lèvres sur lesquelles un sourire naquit.

 _« Si seulement tu savais ce que pour nous je souhaite. »_

Le regard d'émeraude se ternit tout à coup. Les bras d'Harry retombèrent mollement dans l'eau. Le serpent relâcha sa prise et le corps tout entier s'écroula dans le bain. La bête attendit. Un peu. Beaucoup. Le sorcier ne remontait pas. Le reptile prit forme humaine et attrapa Harry, le sortit de l'eau et s'écroula à côté de la baignoire, le serrant contre lui. La tête du garçon aux yeux verts pendait en arrière, son cou portant les marques du meurtre, ses yeux grands ouverts sur un monde différent et un sourire à jamais figé sur ses lèvres sans vie.

Alors Tom hurla. De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme il fit résonner sa détresse. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux écarquillés. Il maintenait leurs deux corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre avec une détermination désespérée, espérant que sa propre chaleur se déporterait vers le cadavre qui se refroidissait, en vain. Bientôt, il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, toujours hurlant, et toujours pleurant.

 _« Mais qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent dans nos têtes... »_

[... ... ...]

Les autres hiboux, les autres chouettes, la regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. Heureusement pour elle, c'est à Hedwige que Luna venait confier sa lettre. Tenant à peine debout, l'air d'une morte-vivante au visage, elle confia le courrier l'oiseau blanc et le regarda s'envoler.

 _-Tu es mon dernier espoir...,_ souffla-t-elle, autant à l'animal qu'au destinataire.

[... ... ...]

 _Mystère,_

 _A l'heure où je t'écris je ne sais rien de toi, sinon qu'Harry te porte en son cœur. Je ne sais où tu es ni ce que tu y fais : j'espère avec ferveur qu'Hedwige sera allée vers toi. Je suis Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle à l'école de Poudlard, et je ne sais vraiment ce qui me permet de supplier ton aide. Harry est mort. Tué par son amant. J'ai tout vu mais ai été incapable de bouger. J'étais tétanisée. C'est égoïstement, et pleine d'arrières-pensées que je t'envoie cette lettre. Un serment me tien et je ne peux agir contre ce meurtrier, pourtant il doit mourir. Chaque nuit mon corps s'épuise un peu plus dans des étreintes que je ne désire pas. J'ai peur d'un nouvel ordre abominable. Quelqu'un doit agir, mais je ne vois que toi. Pardonne-moi. Mais Harry est mort. Harry est mort. Harry est mort. Et son assassin refuse de rendre son corps._

 _Larmes et souffrance,_

 _Luna._

William entra dans la chambre de Draco, faisant presque sortir la porte de ses gonds.

 _-Eh, Dray ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?! Que-... Dray ? DRACO !_

Le dresseur eut tout juste le temps de traverser la chambre pour rattraper le Mangemort qui s'affaissait, laissant tomber la lettre qui glissa sous le lit.

[... ... ...]

Draco se revit plus jeune, sur les genoux de sa mère. Il avait demandé pourquoi lui avoir donné le nom de « Draco ».

 _-Draco, grand serpent, dragon en latin,_ fit-elle d'une voix douce.

 _-Draco, l'un des chiens de chasse d'Acteon qui tuèrent leur propre maître,_ ajouta son père avec une fierté étrange.

 _-Le « Dragon » est la constellation contenant Thuban, l'ancienne étoile égyptienne indiquant le pôle nord,_ reprit la femme.

 _-Mais les dragons ne sont plus rien aujourd'hui ; tout le monde va se moquer de moi !_ S'indigna-t-il.

Sa mère avait souri et, le soir venu, au moment de dormir, elle vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Un jour, mon fils, à trop souffrir tu t'éveilleras. Alors tu seras un guide... Et puis tu seras roi._

Ce soir là, il lui avait paru que sa mère en savait plus qu'elle en voulait bien dire, mais il s'endormit et oublia. Le lendemain, son père s'était mué en le monstre qui devait le mener sur le chemin de la haine et sur les traces de Voldemort, et sa mère était devenue la femme odieuse mais prête à tout pour son fils qu'il côtoyait depuis lors. Et malgré qu'il les suivit dans leur croisade au nom de la pureté du sang, jamais il ne détourna son regard du futur au souffle de feu et au ciel traversé de titanesques reptiles.

Maintenant, baignant dans la sueur et étouffant de chaleur, Draco se souvenait de ce soir qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait sept ans quand ses parents lui avaient prédit un grand destin, et là, dix ans plus tard, et de nouveau le jour de son anniversaire, on le bouleversait encore.

 _« Harry est mort. »_

MORT-EPREUVE-DESESPOIR-MALAISE-BROUILLARD-OBSCURITE-PLEURS

 _« A trop souffrir tu t'éveilleras. »_

MALHEUR-GÉMISSEMENT-DOULEUR-MARQUE-CRI-LARMES-PLAINTE

 _« Quelqu'un doit agir, mais je ne vois que toi. »_

SOUFFRANCE-HURLEMENT-FOLIE-BLESSURE-SANGLOTS-MEURTRIER-SANG

 _« Qui tuèrent leur propre maître. »_

SOUFFLE-FROID-PEUR-TOURMENT-PRIÈRE-TORTURE-SUPPLIQUE

 _« Que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?! »_

TUMULTE-GRIFFURE-GRONDEMENT-BRULURE-RAGE-RUGISSEMENT-CHAOS

 _« L'héritage des Vélas se déclare en général vers quinze ou seize ans. »_

SILENCE

[... ... ...]

Draco se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il était allongé sur un lit dans une infirmerie. A côté de lui, William dormait, la tête dans la paume de la main. Sans un bruit, le Mangemort se leva et quitta la pièce. Tel une ombre, il traversa couloirs et bâtiment jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. Il rejoignit les écuries sur le toit desquelles il trouva Force, Courage et Sagesse. Les trois dragonnettes, qui n'avaient pas grandi depuis leur éclosion, vinrent se poser près de lui. Elles le regardèrent, leurs yeux inquiets brillant dans le noir. Draco leur sourit, paisible.

 _-Je sais ce qu'il vous faut pour que votre croissance se déclenche._

Et il tendit son poignet droit à Force.

 _-Allez, bon appétit ma grande._

La dragonnette hésita puis approcha la gueule de la chair offerte, et mordit un grand coup dedans. L'odeur du sang saisit aussitôt Courage et Sagesse dont les écailles se hérissèrent d'impatience. Pendant de longues minutes, les trois reptiles se relayèrent pour se désaltérer à la blessure mordant de nouveau dedans lorsque le sang commençait à ne plus vouloir couler, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, cela semble leur faire horreur. Draco les vit s'écarter, puis s'envoler vers la forêt. Il ramena à lui son poignet aux chairs sanguinolentes et sourit piteusement.

 _-Pourvu_ _que cela suffise_ _..._

[... ... ...]

 _-_ _il... il... Will..._

William finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit Draco penché sur lui qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule d'une main. Il se leva d'un bond et alors qu'il allait l'interroger, le Mangemort déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _-S'il te plaît ne pose pas de questions. J'ai mal._

Et sur ces mots il présenta son poignet déchiqueté au dresseur dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant parler, mais se ravisa et se contenta d'aller chercher de quoi soigner la blessure. Tandis qu'il prodiguait les soins nécessaires, Draco, de sa main libre, lui caressait les cheveux.

 _-Quand tu auras terminé, je retournerai à ma chambre. J'aimerais que tu ne me suives pas. Sous aucun prétexte. C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça._

William se crispa.

 _-Pour mon bien ?_

 _-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Tu as tant fait pour moi._

 _-Alors pourquoi me ferais-tu souffrir ?_

Draco sourit tristement quand, ayant terminé son bandage, William releva les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _-Parce que l'odeur de la trahison est partout sur toi. Je ne sais ce que tu as fait, mais tu m'as trahis. Et je ne saurais jamais le pardonner, car les dragons ne pardonnent pas._

 _-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,_ dit l'aîné sombrement.

Le Mangemort glissa fébrilement ses mains sur le visage de William et fit, la voix semblable à un souffle :

 _-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, William. Mais dis-moi... Dis moi qu'as-tu fait pour faire tienne l'odeur de la traîtrise ? Dis-moi... QU'AS-TU FAIT, WILL ?!_ Enragea subitement Draco, faisant pâlit de terreur de le dresseur, avant de retrouver son calme. _Je dois vraiment partir, maintenant. Mais il faut me promettre de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre. Quoi qu'il s'y passe, d'accord ?_

Le dresseur acquiesça et Draco s'en fut. Resté seul, William, poussa un soupir de soulagement : il avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait se faire tuer. Puis il décida qu'il ferait bien d'aller se coucher, histoire de récupérer un peu, et le lendemain il irait voir son père pour lui dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Mangemort en avait trop su.

[... ... ...]

Charlie ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil ; il repensait à ce qui s'était passé durant le jour. La matinée avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale : chacun avait fait ses corvées, puis s'était rendu au réfectoire. Draco, s'était mis à une table, seul. Et lui s'était assis non loin pour le surveiller. Même si cela faisait près de trois mois que le Mangemort était à la réserve et n'avait pas causé de réel problème, le Weasley ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. William l'avait alors rejoint, et ils avaient mangé tous les deux, l'un en silence, l'autre en caquetant sans arrêt. En soit tout avait été d'une extrême banalité.

Puis Draco s'en était allé à sa chambre et les deux dresseurs étaient restés à discuter. Sans qu'il ne se rappelle comment, ils en étaient venus à parler anniversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il évoque que celui de Draco était le cinq juin, soit le jour même. William s'était alors levé d'un bond pour rejoindre le Mangemort. Charlie, lui, était resté de marbre, mais s'était tout de même posé la question de comment il pouvait savoir une chose pareille. Puis il avait haussé les épaules ; il s'en fichait bien. C'est alors que William avait débarqué dans le réfectoire, paniqué. Il venait d'emmener en catastrophe Draco à l'infirmerie.

Charlie avait donc suivi son ami et avait découvert un Draco délirant sous l'effet d'une fièvre ne répondant à aucun remède. Il parlait dans des langues incompréhensibles, telles que le Fourchelang et d'autres dont on ne savait d'où elles venaient. Tantôt ses yeux étaient clos et il poussait des gémissements pitoyables, tantôt ils étaient écarquillés, presque exorbités et il criait, poussait des hurlements de souffrance à s'en arracher la gorge. Sa respiration variait de la maigre et sifflante à la profonde et erratique en quelques secondes. Et c'en fut ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, environ vers vingt-deux heure, où le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le bâtiment. William préféra rester dormir à l'infirmerie, au cas ou Draco se réveillerait et lui préféra retourner à sa chambre, déjà qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était resté jusque là.

Mais voilà, il était deux heures du matin et le sommeil ne le gagnait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet pour le Mangemort, c'était plutôt qu'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état et si cela risquait de toucher d'autres personnes. Le dresseur se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, espérant se sortir de la tête toutes ces idées noires, se disant qu'il aurait toute la journée pour mener son enquête, mais ses craintes finirent par l'emporter sur la fatigue pourtant croissante et il se leva. Il devait se rendre là où cela avait commencé : dans la chambre de Draco. William avait dit n'y avoir rien compris, que tout était allé trop vite, et Charlie était convaincu qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, quand, entrant dans la pièce, il y trouva Draco. Le Mangemort était à genoux sur le sol et, bras croisés, se tenait les épaules. Son front touchait presque le sol et son dos, arc bouté, prenait des formes étranges. Plus effrayant encore, il pleurait. Le Weasley s'avança et ferma la porte. Prudemment, il s'approcha de Draco. Si prudemment qu'il avait d'instinct sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers le Mangemort. Ce dernier, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, tourna la tête et le fixa d'un regard aux pupilles bien trop allongées.

Charlie ne put contenir un mouvement de recul. Les formes sur le dos de Draco ; des bosses à hauteur des omoplates, grossissaient puis rapetissaient à vue d'œil, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. Il devinait que sous la chemise, la peau s'étirait dans un tiraillement insupportable pour revenir à sa place au rythme des changements qui s'effectuaient sous elle.

 _-J'ai... mal...,_ gémit Draco. _J'ai-... arg... !_

Une croissance plus importante et plus brutale que les autres coupa Draco qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un hurlement. La souffrance était telle que Charlie pouvait la lire dans ses pupilles à l'ovale de plus en plus fin, mais il était bien incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Le Mangemort lutta contre la douleur afin de contraindre son corps à se redresser. Il parvint à se mettre à genoux et planta son regard fiévreux dans celui du dresseur.

 _-A l'aide...,_ implora-t-il. _J'ai chaud. J'ai si chaud..._

Le Weasley ne réagit pas, horrifié par le corps se déformant devant lui : il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement, sa raison refusant de croire en ses yeux.

 _-Charlie... Je t'en prie...,_ l'appela Draco.

Cela ramena le dresseur à lui avec une efficacité foudroyante ; c'était la première fois que le Mangemort utilisait son prénom, et même plus, son surnom. Il jeta presque sa baguette sur le côté, avec l'intime conviction qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide, et se mit lui aussi à genoux, entreprenant les mains tremblantes de déboutonner la chemise du cadet. Mais à peine en eut-il fini avec le premier bouton qu'il dut continuer à l'aveugle : Draco s'était accroché à lui, plongeant la tête dans son cou, laissant ainsi au dresseur une vue imprenable vers le dos victime d'il ne savait quel maléfice.

Alors tandis que, les yeux fermés pour échapper à l'horreur, Charlie s'efforçait de défaire le vêtement, il sentit glisser dans son cou les larmes du Mangemort et les ongles de ce dernier lui rentrer dans la peau malgré les habits qu'il portait. Finalement, Charlie parvint à défaire tous les boutons et repoussa Draco pour lui retirer entièrement sa chemise. Il put alors voir les côtes du Mangemort se faire de plus en plus visibles, comme s'il brûlait calorie sur calorie, perdant ainsi du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Le dresseur reporta son regard vers le visage de Draco duquel il repoussa des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur. C'est par ce fait qu'il remarqua que la peau au bord des yeux se faisait écailleuse tout comme il put constater, lors d'un rictus de souffrance, que les crocs de chiens du Mangemort se faisaient de plus en plus aiguisés.

De nouveau, Draco se serra contre lui, suffoquant de chaleur et de douleur.

 _-Personne ne doit m'entendre,_ dit-il. _Tu dois me faire taire. Ne me laisse pas crier. Promets-le moi... Promets-moi que l'on ne m'entendra pas... Promets, promets, prom-... aaah-... !_

Charlie eut tout juste le temps, comme ils étaient près du lit, d'éloigner Draco et de lui plonger la tête dans la couverture, étouffant le cri qui allait surgir. Quand l'instant fut passé, le dresseur relâcha la pression, laissant le Mangemort reprendre un peu d'air. Et une heure, deux heures, trois heures passèrent ainsi. A chaque cri, Charlie, au risque de le faire étouffer, maintenait le visage de Draco enfoncé dans la couverture pour qu'elle et le matelas étouffent le son.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus les croissances se faisaient féroces et rapprochées, jusqu'à ce que l'inéluctable arrive. Alors que le dresseur les avait fait monter sur le lit pour donner un semblant de confort à Draco, tandis que la quatrième heure de cauchemar était entamée depuis une vingtaine de minutes, les croissances, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ne rapetissèrent pas après leur tentative de percée. Elles continuèrent, forcèrent le passage, poussant la peau, et Charlie, alors que des deux mains il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur Draco dont le hurlement n'en transperçait pas moins les coussins et le matelas, vit, épouvanté, la chair être tirée vers le haut en deux colonnes immondes jusqu'à, d'un seul coup, être transpercée.

Deux pics noirs jaillirent dans un geyser de sang qui aspergea le dresseur et trempa le lit, le corps étendu du Mangemort et une partie du sol dans un bain carmin. Le flot se tari dans les secondes qui suivirent et les pics se déplièrent et déployèrent une membrane noire. Et la seule chose que put penser Charlie à ce moment précis fut qu'il s'agissait là des ailes les plus affreusement laides qu'il ait jamais vu. Puis les ailes se replièrent doucement dans des craquements osseux et le dresseur, abandonnant le corps baigné de rouge, sauta du lit et fuit la pièce, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Il se précipita sous les douches tout habillé et actionna le mécanisme qu'il tourna jusqu'à avoir le jet le plus puissant, puis il se laissa glisser le long du mur tandis que l'eau le rinçait de tout ce sang qui le recouvrait et qu'il avait jusque dans la bouche. Il toussa. S'essuya la bouche avec ses mains. Réalisa qu'elles étaient encore pleines de sang. Et finit par se pencher et tousser jusqu'à en vomir.

Lorsqu'il quitta les douches, le dresseur, encore tremblant de ce qu'il venait de vivre, jeta un œil à la pendule. 6H03. A cette heure-ci, le directeur de la réserve devait être à son bureau, et le Weasley décida d'aller le voir ; ce qui était arrivé au Mangemort ne pouvait rester sous silence. Alors, rapidement, il sortit du bâtiment des dortoirs pour se rendre à celui, proche, de l'administration. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, les corvées d'aubes elles-même ne commençant qu'à 6h30, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre des éclats de voix en provenance de la pièce. Quelqu'un semblait déjà en grande discussion avec le directeur. Charlie se rapprocha discrètement, car la dispute couvrait le bruit de ses pas, en se demandant si une autre personne n'avait pas subi le même sort que Draco. Cependant il se figea, la main sur la poignée, lorsque la voix de William retentit, pleine de colère.

 _-Puisque je vous dit qu'il sait pour le trafic !_

 _-Ridicule,_ contra le directeur d'une voix grave et posée. _Draco Malfoy n'est là que depuis quelques mois et il aurait su pour une organisation que nous parvenons sans problème à tenir secrète depuis des années ? Ridicule, vraiment. Parfaitement ridicule. Tu es très proche de lui, la fièvre l'aura fait plonger dans la paranoïa._

 _-C'est un Mangemort ! L'espionnage est dans ses gênes ! Et ce type a un truc avec les dragons... quelque chose d'inexplicable !_

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Alors je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'il puisse considérer comme une trahison que celle de faire du trafic avec ses bestioles adorées ! En plus il a bien spécifié que les dragons ne pardonnaient pas ! Je vous en prie, père, pour une fois écoutez-moi !_

Il y eut un soupir de lassitude.

 _-Si tu as raison, que ce garçon sait et qu'il est bien le fanatique que tu dis qu'il est, alors il viendra me tuer lui-même. Et je l'attends de pied ferme._

William poussa un cri de rage et Charlie comprit trop tard qu'il allait sortir du bureau, aussi n'eut-il pas le temps de fuir et se retrouva-t-il nez à nez avec celui qu'il croyait être son ami.

 _-Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu-...,_ commença William, déconcerté, avant de se faire couper par son père.

 _-Tu vois bien qu'il a tout entendu. Tue-le._

William jeta un rapide regard au directeur, dont l'ordre froid était sans appel et serra les dents. Il sortit sa baguette et Charlie recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. Il chercha rapidement sa propre baguette avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas prise avec lui lorsqu'il avait laissé Draco.

 _-Je suis désolé...,_ fit William, en pointant sa baguette vers l'autre dresseur.

 _-Non... Non, Will ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_ Tenta Charlie, en proie à une peur soudaine.

 _-Je suis... sincèrement désolé..._

 _-Que-... Non ! ATTENDS ! N-... !_

Charlie, auquel les événements du jour et leur trop plein d'émotion avaient ôté toute force et volonté, ne parvint qu'à fermer les yeux et lever les bras pour se protéger du sort que William lui lançait. Un sort qui ne le percuta jamais. Il y eut comme une bourrasque puis le choc sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre. Charlie, haletant, ouvrit les yeux et baissa les bras. William était toujours là, face à lui, la bouche ouverte sur un sortilège qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer de prononcer. Le bruit n'avait alors pu provenir que du bureau. William se retourna et vit le corps décapité de son père se vider de son sang au pied de la chaise de laquelle il était tombé.

Il voulut avancer mais son pied toucha quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et trouva la tête. Il tenta de reculer mais rencontra une résistance. Une nouvelle fois il se retourna, pensant faire face à Charlie. Cependant ce dernier était toujours dos au mur et c'est un regard reptilien argenté qu'il croisa. Draco, dans une rage aveugle, déploya ses impressionnantes ailes noirs rutilantes de sang. Son corps tout entier était recouvert du fluide rouge séché. Et avant d'avoir pu terminer l'observation de la monstruosité, William se fit, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il en fut presque invisible, arracher la gorge par une main aux ongles semblables à des serres.

A son tour, le corps de William s'écroula, et Draco se tourna vers Charlie. Lentement, il se décontracta et ses ongles, ainsi que ses crocs, retrouvèrent une apparence normale. Dans la tête du dresseur, les pensées s'entre-choquèrent. Il avait peur de la créature devant lui, c'était indéniable. Mais il avait une certaine reconnaissance envers elle qui lui avait sans raison sauvé la vie. Et surtout... Il avait pitié. Pitié du visage décomposé de Draco lorsqu'il vit William. Pitié du regard consterné qu'il lui offrit lorsqu'il quitta des yeux le carnage. Pitié de l'interrogation qu'il trouva dans les yeux d'argent aux pupilles redevenues rondes. Elle était claire ; pouvait-il encore se considérer comme un être humain ?

Le dresseur regarda à droite, à gauche, vérifiant que personne d'autre n'arrivait et chuchota à Draco :

 _-Va-t-en ! Vite ! Cache-toi dans la forêt !_

Le Mangemort ne cilla pas et Charlie reprit, plus fort.

 _-Tout le monde va tout de suite te suspecter ! Dégage !_

Mais le cadet refusa de bouger. Il semblait attendre, effrayé, une réaction particulière du Weasley qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. L'idée de le frapper pour le faire réagir lui traversa l'esprit mais il avait déjà eu sa dose de violence, alors, ignorant le dégoût qui lui remuait l'estomac, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du Mangemort et lui fit poser le front contre son torse.

 _-Ça ira,_ affirma-t-il. _Je te rejoins dès que possible._

Ils se séparèrent et Draco prit la direction de la forêt comme lui avait dit de le faire Charlie et l'autre gagna la chambre du Mangemort. Il y ramassa sa baguette puis se tourna vers la marre de sang. Il frissonna ; il avait froid. Après tout, il ne s'était pas changé après sa douche. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, comme mu par un sixième sens, il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour regarder en dessous. Un papier y gisait, un coin trempant dans la flaque pourpre. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Il la lut et dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas lâcher un cri qu'il aurait pu regretter.

[... ... ...]

 _« Mais d'où vient l'émotion étrange_

 _Qui me fascine autant qu'elle me dérange ? »_

Draco prostré au bord du torrent, attendait il ne savait depuis combien de temps. Mais le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Une odeur corsée d'épices le saisit alors et il regarda derrière lui. Charlie était là, et il avançait vers lui. Incapable de soutenir son regard dans lequel se reflétait la bête qu'il était devenu, il tourna de nouveau le sien vers les eaux brillantes. Mais l'odeur continua de s'approcher jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté de lui. Le dresseur déposa un sac et s'assit.

 _-Je me disais que bien que tu aurais été te laver au fleuve. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange, et ta baguette._

La voix avait résonné, chaque syllabe frappée d'un sourd coup de tambour, comme le son d'un cœur qui bat. Le Mangemort attrapa le sac et s'éloigna, se cachant dans les arbres. Il revint sans avoir revêtu la chemise qu'il ne pouvait mettre à cause de ses ailes. Sans un mot, Draco reprit sa place initiale. Bien qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les flots tumultueux, il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard inquisiteur du dresseur qui le détaillait.

En effet, Charlie fixait le corps de porcelaine d'où dépassaient les deux nouveaux effroyables membres. Ceux-ci étaient grands, trop grands. Démesurés. On aurait cru qu'on avait arraché deux ailes à un dragon pour les greffer sur un corps frêle qu'elles semblaient écraser de leur poids. Noires au point de paraître en diffuser elles-mêmes de l'obscurité, elles étaient couvertes d'écailles aux doigts. Ces écailles s'étendaient un peu sur la membrane qui, rugueuse et raide jusque-là, devenait alors douce et souple.

 _« Je frissonne, poignardé par le Beau._

 _C'est comme dans l'âme le couteau ! »_

Le dresseur vint se placer derrière le Mangemort et, après un court instant d'hésitation, il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues et les tira vers lui tandis qu'il bloquait le dos d'un genoux entre les ailes. Le contact coupa net la respiration de Draco qui n'usa d'aucune résistance. Charlie le maintint droit, et expliqua :

 _-C'est le même problème qu'avec les nouveaux nés. Ils ne sont pas habitués au poids de leurs ailes et se laissent écraser. Si on ne les oblige pas à redresser tout de suite, ils restent courbés. Il faut que tu t'obliges à te tenir droit, sinon, comme tu es un bipède et que ta colonne vertébrale est celle d'un humain, elle ne supportera pas le poids et tu ne pourras plus te lever. Si elle ne se brise pas en mille morceaux. Et... EH ! Respire !_ Cria-t-il en voyant que la poitrine du Mangemort ne se soulevait plus.

Draco reprit immédiatement une profonde et bruyante inspiration. Le dresseur soupira mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

 _-Les corps de William et du directeur ont été retrouvés, c'est l'effervescence à la réserve. Bien sûr, tu as tout de suite été accusé. J'ai dit que je t'avais croisé dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et que je t'avais raccompagné à ta chambre parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Bien sûr, on m'a posé des questions sur le sang. J'ai fait valoir que les deux... effusions avaient à peu près la même fraîcheur, donc que ça ne pouvait être toi. Je me suis fournis mon propre alibi en disant que j'étais resté avec toi. On m'a alors demandé d'où venait ce sang, et j'ai répondu que tu leur répondrais en personne, que j'allais te chercher. Maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Au tambour des mots s'était ajouté un tintement agaçant de clochette. Le duo d'instruments, sur le rythme rapide des paroles de Charlie, énervait Draco. Heureusement, si la sensation des mains du dresseur sur ses épaules le tendait, elle lui retirait aussi toute volonté de se mouvoir.

 _« La blessure traverse mon cœur !_

 _Et j'ai la joie dans la douleur. »_

Le Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-J'ai, par mon père, du sang de Vélas : c'est ce qui fait ma beauté. Mais c'est en si petite quantité que cette ancienne nature n'aurait jamais dû se réveiller. D'autant plus que je suis un homme, que les Vélas, ou Vélanes, sont plutôt une race de femelles et que l'héritage qui en découle se révèle au plus tard vers seize ans. C'est pourquoi, fêtant hier mes dix-sept ans, rien n'aurait dû changer pour moi. Mais il y a eu... Une sorte de choc, et je côtoies des dragons qui, non contents d'être déjà de l'espèce magique la plus puissante, sont aussi uniques en leur genre. Alors, prenant en compte ces deux critères : dix sept ans reste tard, mais pas_ trop _tard. Je pense, en ce qui concerne les ailes, que c'est là encore l'influence de Force, Courage et Sagesse qui leur a donné cette apparence. En vérité, ç'aurait dû être de belles ailes de plumes blanches. Et ce qui a tué William et l'autre homme... c'est la furie Vélas._

Draco baissa la tête, comme s'il venait de révéler un honteux secret. Charlie réfléchit rapidement et libéra le Vélas qui ressentit aussitôt une sensation de manque mais n'en fit rien. Le dresseur, resté derrière, demanda en glissant la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste :

 _-Le choc dont tu parles, c'est plutôt psychologique, non ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Et ce ne serait pas ce choc là, par hasard ?_ Ajouta-t-il en sortant la lettre de Luna de sa poche et en l'agitant devant les yeux du Mangemort.

D'un mouvement, là encore d'une incroyable rapidité, Draco se saisit du papier dans un claquement de langue excédé.

 _-Ce son est insupportable...,_ grogna-t-il.

Le dresseur, d'abord décidé à ne pas relever, dut s'y résoudre quand le Mangemort se massa le crâne de sa main libre.

 _-Quel son ?_

 _-Chaque fois que tu parles, il y en a qui s'y ajoute un peu plus fort. C'est une véritable cacophonie._

 _-Mais-..._

 _-Je sais ! Ça vient complètement de moi ! Je ne dois pas m'être encore fait à ma nouvelle nature mais c'est vraiment... Ah, ça n'a pas de nom ! J'espère que ça s'arrêtera vite, sinon je vais devenir dingue. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'-..._

Il s'arrêta, reconnaissant la lettre.

 _-Je suppose que tu l'as lue._

 _-Oui. Et j'apprécierais obtenir des-..._

 _-Explications ? C'est pourtant clair. Harry est mort. Enfin, c'est ce que Loufoca dit._

 _-Tu n'y crois pas ?_

Draco fit disparaître la lettre d'un Evanesco.

 _-J'admets avoir mal vécu la lecture de cette abomination, et, oui, c'est bien le choc qui est la source de ma transformation. Mais, avec du recul : je trouve ça ridicule._

 _-Mon frère m'a déjà parlé de cette Luna. Elle est bizarre, c'est vrai ; mais elle n'irait pas inventer la mort du Survivant,_ insista le dresseur.

 _-FOUTAISES !_ Enragea tout à coup le Mangemort. _HARRY NE PEUT PAS MOURIR !_

Charlie qui s'était penché sur le dos du Vélas, recula par mesure de sécurité et fronça les sourcils. Le Malfoy avait clairement un comportement des plus étranges au sujet d'Harry, comme s'il tenait à lui et était dans le déni le plus complet. Étaient-ils amis ? Le dresseur dut refréner sa curiosité ; sentant la pente savonneuse, et ne répliqua pas.

 _« Je m'enivre de ce poison..._

 _A en perdre la raison ! »_

Draco, à qui l'odeur d'épices ne brûlait plus les narines, sut que Charlie s'était éloigné de lui. Il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'autre soit en train de partir, mais le dresseur était toujours là, assis, et une seconde surpris par la réaction du Mangemort, il lui offrit ensuite un sourire narquois.

 _-Eh bien, quoi ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, maintenant ?_

Le Malfoy, qui croisait le regard du Weasley pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se parler, ne se concentra pas sur le reflet de lui dans l'azur mais bien uniquement sur la couleur dans laquelle il sombra plus rapidement qu'un bateau entraîné dans un typhon. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient la seule tache d'ombre sur le visage bien plus lumineux que d'ordinaire du dresseur. L'odeur des épices sauta à la figure du Vélas, qui bouche-bée, s'égara dans son propre esprit.

Charlie, décontenancé, appela Draco sans obtenir de réaction. Devant lui, le Mangemort était à genoux, ses ailes repliées à leur maximum n'étant plus que deux longues piques gardées en suspension. Ses iris brillaient d'une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du cadet : du désir. Un désir d'une intensité presque innocente tant son propriétaire ne paraissait pas en remarquer la présence. Le dresseur n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que l'autre l'appelait en s'abandonnant ainsi en sa présence. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait « recommencer ». Si, il savait. Il le voulait. Il en mourait d'envie. Mais c'était malsain. Draco était un Mangemort et, à présent, il n'était même plus humain.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal quand tu aimes !_

 _Tout à fait normal ta haine ! »_

Le Weasley se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, ramenant le Malfoy à la réalité. Terrifié, ce dernier l'interrogea :

 _-Tu me rejettes ? Tu me repousses ?_

 _-De quoi ?_ Fit Charlie, de plus en plus troublé par l'attitude du Mangemort.

 _-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

Le dresseur laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

 _-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?_

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra, et il cria, la voix vibrante d'émotion :

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'ai sauvé ! Si tu me laisses, je vais mourir !_

Charlie, déconfit, vit le Vélas baisser la tête et s'entourer de ses propres bras. Puis il se mit à parler dans diverses langues, comme lorsqu'il délirait dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Le dresseur tenta dans l'urgence de se rappeler de ce qui avait été dit sur les Vélas dans sa scolarité mais cela remontait tout de même à une assez longue période.

 _« Prends le plaisir ; c'est si bon de souffrir._

 _Succombe au charme : donne tes larmes ! »_

Les pensées s'entre-choquant dans un chaos terrible, le Weasley remua ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que l'un deux perce la masse informe du contenu de sa mémoire et que deux solutions s'imposent alors au dresseur. Laisser mourir Draco ou-... Au final, la question ne se posait même pas. Il rejoignit le Vélas, l'attrapa comme s'il avait voulu l'enlever ; le maintenant d'un bras contre lui et mettant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

 _-Je serai ton compagnon, alors par la peine de mourir, d'accord ? Une vie pour une vie._

Lorsqu'il sentit que le Vélas s'était calmé et se laissait aller dans ses bras, Charlie retira sa main et Draco gémit, pleurant silencieusement :

 _-De tous les êtres sur cette terre... De tous les êtres... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?_

Le dresseur serra les dents et serra un peu plus le Mangemort contre lui. Il savait que les Vélas aimaient sentir leur compagnon contre eux. Il savait aussi, que si Draco n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il ne le haïssait plus, il ne serait pas non plus assez fort pour empêcher son corps, sa nature, de penser à sa place. Le Weasley savait qu'il venait d'entrer dans une relation où, loin de fusionner dans la passion, il fallait dissocier le corps de l'esprit. Au bout d'un long moment, Draco posa une main sur son bras.

 _-Je vais bien,_ assura-t-il.

Charlie le libéra et ils se levèrent tous les deux. Le Mangemort regarda le ciel parfaitement visible au-dessus du torrent ; les arbres n'étendant pas leurs branches par-dessus les flots, et reçu l'appel somnolent d'un esprit paisiblement endormi qui s'était enfoncé et étalé sur plusieurs kilomètres dans la forêt, à la recherche ou plutôt à la non-recherche de quelque chose. Il était là, à la fois par envie et par hasard. Autant dans les nuages que dans le tronc des arbres. Il signalait sa présence par un silence respectueux.

 _-Malfoy...,_ l'interpella Charlie, qui regardait d'un air soupçonneux le torrent.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal quand tu aimes !_

 _Tout à fait banal ta peine ! »_

Une respiration attentive suffit à Draco pour savoir que tout autour d'eux s'était tu, que le vent était tombé, que les feuilles avaient cessé de bouger et que le torrent n'était plus qu'une étendue d'eau immobile. Le Mangemort attrapa la chemise, fit deux trous au dos et demanda l'aide de Charlie d'un regard pour passer les ailes. Il referma ensuite les boutons et massa pensivement son poignet qui aurait dû être meurtri par les crocs de ses dragons mais qui s'était vu accorder une guérison accélérée par la transformation : il en avait donc défait les bandages, laissant à l'air libre la peau et ses quelques marques roses. Sur son bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres tentait de le brûler, mais le lien qu'il avait avec Courage balayait la douleur.

 _-Malfoy,_ réitéra le dresseur, que le silence du Mangemort énervait.

 _-C'est normal._

 _-« Normal ? »_ Répéta le Weasley, en crachant presque le mot.

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit.

 _-N'est-ce pas ainsi que tout devrait être ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement. _Calme, serein, dans le silence le plus pur. Sous contrôle... Prends ma main._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Prends ma main. Et agrippe-toi y bien._

Méfiant, Charlie obtempéra et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Draco avait déployé ses ailes et en quatre grands battements s'était élevé au-dessus des arbres. Le cœur devenu fou, le dresseur remarqua, sans savoir quand cela s'était produit, qu'il tenait non pas la main mais le poignet du Vélas à deux mains et le serrait de toute ses forces. Le Mangemort, pour maintenir un certain équilibre et pour protéger le Weasley d'une éventuelle chute, avait joint sa main libre à l'étau au cas où l'autre n'aurait plus assez de force pour tenir.

Le Vélas continua de s'élever. L'air sifflait, comme poussant des cris de souffrance, chaque fois que les ailes sans pitié le lacéraient, le tranchaient de leurs battements. Puis, à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de la forêt, Draco établit une trajectoire horizontale, effectuant des planés régulièrement. Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi rapidement dans la réserve. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à se faire flageller par les vents, Charlie sentit que le froid commençait à avoir raison de lui. Par fierté, il n'en dit rien et serra les dents.

Puis la forêt s'arrêta, et le paysage resta vierge pendant tout un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse de petits points sombres répartis ça et là sur l'herbe. Ils se multiplièrent rapidement jusqu'à ce que le dresseur ne soit plus capable de les compter. Alors il leva les yeux vers l'horizon et trouva un arbre qui grossissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Mais le Weasley avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Ce sentiment n'en fut que renforcer quand Draco plongea tout à coup pour finir par le lâcher au milieu des points qui s'avérèrent être des dragons.

 _« Les vrais délices passent par le supplice._

 _Baisse les armes ; donne tes larmes ! »_

Charlie se releva avec une lenteur calculée. Pas qu'il avait mal quelque part ; si le choc l'avait un peu sonné, Draco ne l'avait pas lâché de haut, mais il était en plein milieu d'un rassemblement de dragons.

 _-Ils dorment,_ lui dit alors Draco. _Pas la peine d'être tant sur tes gardes._

 _-Je ne tiens pas à les réveiller,_ signala Charlie, d'un chuchotement agressif.

 _-Ils ne te feront aucun mal._

Le dresseur ravala une réplique acide et suivit Draco qui se rapprochait de l'arbre gigantesque en enjambant les queues et pattes qui traînaient un peu partout. Lorsqu'ils furent au pied du végétal, Charlie se retourna pour regarder les dragons.

 _-Ce sont ceux de la réserve... Tous ceux qui ne sont pas en bâtiments. Pourquoi sont-ils réunis ici ?_

 _-Pour communier._

 _-Autour de cet arbre ?_

 _-Non. Autour d'elle._

Draco pointa du doigt quelque chose et Charlie chercha du regard ce que le Mangemort tentait de lui montrer. Au début, il crut que le Malfoy se moquait de lui, puis il lui sembla reconnaître une forme. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra un peu plus, puis il écarquilla yeux. Sur la branche la plus basse, mais aussi la plus épaisse et la plus dégagée : un dragon dormait. Il prenait toute la branche, le nez vers l'extérieur, et la queue enroulée autour du tronc. Il était couvert d'écorce et de feuilles, si bien qui semblait avoir poussé sur l'arbre, et ne pas en avoir bougé depuis des centaines d'années. Le Mangemort posa une main sur le tronc et le feuillage frémit.

 _-C'est Sagesse. Elle a donné naissance à ce chêne, s'est installée dessus et s'est endormie,_ expliqua-t-il. _Comme le plus talentueux des caméléons, elle se fond dans le décor jusqu'au point d'en faire partie intégrante, bien qu'elle ne le fasse qu'en dormant. Éveillée, elle est aussi blanche que de la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle est probablement la créature la plus pacifiste qui puisse exister et ne possède que peu de moyens corporels pour se défendre, mais elle commande à la nature et crache le vent._

Le Vélas jusqu'alors concentré sur le tronc, leva les yeux vers la dragonne.

 _-Debout, ma douce._

L'écorce craqua, et tout ce qui couvrait la bête commença à se rétracter. Une fois le corps libéré dans son intégralité, la dragonne, immense, digne de son chêne, ouvrit ses yeux aveugles. S'agrippant à l'arbre de ses griffes, elle descendit doucement. Autour d'eux, les dragons s'éveillèrent un à un, baillant, s'étirant, encore engourdis de sommeil.

 _-Comment... Comment peut-elle être si grande ?_ Demanda le dresseur que la dragonne surplombait de sa hauteur qu'il ne parvenait à déterminer, osant à peine imaginer l'envergure que pouvaient lui donner ses ailes dépliées.

 _« Je ressens de violentes pulsions._

 _J'ai l'impression de glisser vers le fond. »_

La dragonne se replia sur elle-même, posant la tête à terre afin de permettre à Draco de glisser une main sur les écailles de son museau. Si tôt qu'il le fit, les yeux déteints devinrent noirs. Charlie frissonna : pour lui, il s'agissait de deux portes vers le néant qui s'ouvraient.

 _-Quand ma nature Vélas a surgi, je suis comme... tombé au fond de moi. J'ai trouvé des réflexions que j'avais repoussé, des réponses que je n'avais pu trouver... C'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'avec mes dragons il y a une sorte... de pacte. Ils ont daigné éclore pour moi, ce qui leur a demandé une quantité d'énergie si grande qu'ils n'en ont ensuite plus eu suffisamment pour grandir. En échange de cette preuve de confiance ; je devais renflouer leur force. C'est pourquoi je leur ai permis de se nourrir de mon sang quand celui-ci était encore celui d'un humain. Cela a conclu le pacte ; comme un serment de fidélité._

Détournant le sujet, il ajouta :

 _-N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_

Sans attendre la réponse, il alla se poser à la base du cou de la créature.

 _-Viens,_ dit-il au Weasley. _Elle va nous ramener._

Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un premier voyage dans les airs trimbalé à bout de bras par un Vélas, et un second sur le dos du dragon le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu. Il soupira et avança. Mieux valait cela que rester au milieu d'un attroupement de dragons sans l'étrange contrôle qu'exerçait sur eux la dragonne. Cette dernière déplia une aile et il grimpa dessus, se tenant à l'arrête. Elle se mit droite et le dresseur pu marcher jusqu'à la base de l'aile puis se hisser derrière le Mangemort. La dragonne se dressa, dépliant la second aile.

Le dresseur sentit quelque chose lui grimper dessus et il baissa les yeux. Des lierres étaient sortis de sous les écailles et l'avaient saisi, le maintenant fermement sur le dos de la créature qui les générait. D'un regard aux ailes que la dragonne ne cessait d'étirer, le Weasley comprit que c'était pour lui éviter de tomber, ne pouvant se tenir à Draco à cause des ailes du Vélas. Puis la dragonne se ramassa et bondit au même instant où elle donnait un puissant battement. Aussitôt, un vent comme celui d'une violente tempête les frappa, repoussant la bête vers l'arbre. Mais Sagesse ne lutta pas, changeant simplement sa trajectoire d'un mouvement que le dresseur ne parvint complètement à saisir, s'élevant en spirale autour du chêne.

 _« Si j'ignore d'où vient ce fléau..._

 _J'adore l'avoir dans la peau. »_

Puis elle monta droit vers les nuages et ne se mit à l'horizontal qu'une fois qu'elle fut juste en dessous mais si près que si Charlie avait levé la main, il aurait pu passer ses doigts dans le coton blanc du ciel, ce qu'il fit. Il se rappela avec nostalgie ses années de Quidditch, au temps desquels il fendait l'air : il n'avait jamais été si haut. Il revint au présent en grognant.

 _-Si elle est aveugle, comment peut-elle trouver son chemin à cette hauteur ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'odeurs pour qu'elle puisse s'orienter avec son odorat, d'autant plus que les dragons ne s'attachent à ce sens que s'il y a du sang à proximité._

 _-Tant que je reste en contact direct avec elle, elle peut voir. Et, effectivement, l'odorat des dragons n'est pas leur point fort, pas plus pour Sagesse et ses sœurs, mais elles sont à l'écoute de leur élément respectif._

 _-Ses sœurs ? Tiens, eh bien maintenant qu'on en parle, où sont les deux autres ?_

 _-Nous les retrouverons bien assez tôt,_ éluda le Mangemort. _Profite plutôt de l'instant présent._

 _-Je te demande pardon ?_

 _-Tu chevauches un dragon. Tu sens son sang pulser sous son armure d'écailles. Sa respiration, son souffle chaud se mélange à l'air que tu traverses. Les battements de son cœur résonnent, tout comme le bruit sourd de ses battements d'ailes. Sans oublier les effluves magiques qui débordent, traversent sa peau alors que tu sens ses muscles de titan rouler, se tendre et se détendre, alors que son corps s'élève pour t'emmener au plus haut du monde. Ne crois-tu pas que rien ne peut avoir plus d'importance que cette simple situation ?_

Le Weasley soupira, incapable de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il avait à ce moment précis.

 _-Non... Parce que moi... Je ne ressens pas tout ça._

Draco se retourna tout en prenant garde à ne pas rompre le contact avec Sagesse, interdit.

 _-Oh, je...,_ commença-t-il, semblant vouloir s'élancer dans de grandes explications, avant de se raviser. _Je suis désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il simplement en reprenant sa position initiale, l'air véritablement peiné.

[... ... ...]

 _« Envoûté par des idées folles,_

 _Soudain mes envies s'envolent. »_

Charlie était planté au milieu de ce qui restait de la réserve et fixait Draco avec l'effarement le plus total. Oscillant entre l'abattement et la fureur, il ne parvenait à prononcer le moindre son.

 _-Je n'ai pas voulu ça,_ dit le Malfoy, détournant le regard.

Tout autour d'eux était brûlé. Les carcasses des bâtiments fumaient encore. Il y avait de temps à autre un corps carbonisé figé dans une posture étrange. L'odeur de la mort régnait en maître incontesté sur les lieux. Draco s'en voulait. Il avait su pour ce que Force et Courage voulaient faire à l'instant où l'esprit endormi de Sagesse s'était étendu jusqu'à lui ; c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait emmené le dresseur jusqu'à la dragonne. Il avait gagné du temps, bêtement, laissant les deux autres mener à bien leur projet : libérer les dragons prisonniers pour Courage et tout détruire pour Force. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes. Tout avait été à une vitesse hallucinante : les occupants des lieux n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre et le feu de Force était si puissant que la plupart n'avait même pas souffert.

 _-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêtées ?_ Demanda le Weasley, la voix cassée.

 _-J'aurais pu résonner Courage... Mais jamais Force. Le lien que j'ai avec elle n'est pas si grand qu'avec les deux autres car elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour naître... Elle est indépendante._

 _-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir retourné Courage contre elle ?_

 _-Pour la même raison que tu ne lèverais jamais la main sur un de tes frères, même si l'un d'eux venait à le mériter._

 _-Et où sont-elles maintenant ?_

 _-Parties libérer d'autres dragons, détruire d'autres réserves._

Charlie se laissa tomber dans les cendres.

 _-Laisse-moi seul._

 _-Que-... !_

 _-Un moment seulement. Laisse-moi seul un moment._

Draco, bien qu'à contre-cœur, obéit. Et pendant de longues minutes il chercha parmi les décombres et finit par mettre la main sur le journal de Riddle. Le Mangemort soupira de soulagement et reprit espoir concernant le livre de Silae : si ses sorts de protection avaient tenu pour l'un, ils l'avaient fait pour l'autre. Cependant, alors qu'il fouillait un amoncellement de briques et de morceaux de meubles calcinés, on lui mit le livre devant les yeux. Il se releva et prit l'œuvre, faisant face à Charlie.

 _-C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé à avoir résisté aux flammes : je me suis dit que ça devait être à toi._

Le Malfoy ne dit rien, serrant l'ouvrage contre lui. Le dresseur, avec un calme froid, reprit la parole.

 _-Partons d'ici. Il n'y a rien ni personne que nous puissions sauver._

Le Vélas ne répliqua pas, conscient de la douleur que ressentait son compagnon car l'odeur d'épice envahissante qui était la sienne était comme étouffée : comme s'il la gardait pour lui. Ils rejoignirent Sagesse, mais avant que Draco n'ait pu décoller pour y prendre sa place, Charlie le saisit et le jeta à terre. Il lâcha les livres qui tombèrent, soulevant un petit nuage de cendre et de poussière, et la dragonne prit son envol seule pour aller attendre plus loin.

 _-Je te hais !_ Cria Charlie. _Pas parce que tu es un Mangemort, ni que tu n'as plus rien d'humain, et même pas parce que tu as causé la perte de tout ce qui était important pour moi... Mais parce que, pour toutes ces raisons, je me sens trahis !_ Enragea-t-il. _Mais pourquoi dois-je me sentir trahis par quelqu'un dont je n'ai jamais rien attendu ? Peut-être parce que, finalement, je m'étais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance. Peut-être parce que, finalement, je m'étais dit que tu pouvais avoir un bon fond. Mais par Merlin ! Tu es dans une armée d'assassins et ça ne te fait rien ! Tu changes de race et en quelques heures c'est oublié ! Et là, tu arrives sur la place d'un massacre et tu ne cilles pas ! Tu es un grand malade ! Et pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment quand, je me suis mis à croire que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte ! J'ai pensé que tu n'étais après tout qu'un gamin perdu qui avait besoin d'un peu d'aide... J'ai pensé qu-..._

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter plus longtemps la déclaration ambiguë d'un homme déchiré. Mais pour l'apaiser, il lui fallait laisser à l'autre déverser sa haine, et il allait encaisser, par cet amour qui n'appartenait qu'au Vélas qu'il était devenu.

 _« Le désir devient ma prison..._

 _A en perdre la raison ! »_

Charlie était furieux, il ressentait le besoin de détruire, de briser, de ravager...

Quand il sentit les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, il comprit qu'il lui offrait un défouloir, une chose à briser...

Oh, qu'il serait stupide de laisser passer cette occasion.

Attrapant les deux épaules de son vis-à-vis d'une poigne de fer, il le plaqua au sol. Sa bouche affamée se pressait de toutes ses forces contre l'autre, comme souhaitant fusionner avec elle. Draco finit par ouvrir sa bouche, de lui-même. Le dresseur n'hésita pas une seconde à y faire pénétrer sa langue, approfondissant leur baiser.

Le Mangemort ne lui opposait pas la moindre résistance. Il sentait qu'il avait un contrôle quasi total sur lui.

Et ça l'excitait énormément.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit son compagnon frapper son dos, étant en manque d'air. Il le relâcha immédiatement et l'observa pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et légèrement gonflées par le baiser. Les siennes devaient être dans un état similaire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Charlie la vit de nouveau, cette lueur de désir au fond des pupilles du jeune homme.

A ce moment-là, il se foutait bien qu'ils soient au milieu de débris et de cadavres.

Il voulait faire sauvagement l'amour à Draco. Ici et maintenant.

Sa main alla se glisser sous la chemise de son vis-à-vis, comme mue par ce désir. Le blond réagit immédiatement et commença à déboutonner lui-même sa chemise. Le Weasley crut le voir se mordiller les lèvres, presque imperceptiblement. A mesure que ce torse s'offrait à ses yeux, les mains du dresseur l'exploraient, usant de ses paumes et de ses ongles pour le malmener. Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, dont les tétons étaient déjà tendus. Il en titilla un du bout de l'ongle, provoquant un frisson chez Draco.

Le roux commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, c'est pourquoi il amorça un geste pour retirer ces vêtements gênants. La main de son amant attrapa cependant son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Cette main remonta alors le long de son bras, jusqu'à son torse, exerçant une pression pour le pousser en arrière. Leurs positions furent échangées : Charlie se retrouva assis, le Vélas à genoux devant lui.

Il ne comptait pas laisser Draco dominer. Mais, ayant compris ses intentions, il mourait d'envie de le laisser faire.

Il laissa alors les mains empressées défaire sa ceinture, son pantalon, libérer son érection. Il ne put retenir un soupir, heureux d'être libéré de cette prison de tissus.

Avec des yeux embués par le désir, il observa les lèvres de son compagnon se rapprocher de lui.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en sentant la chaleur de sa bouche l'envelopper. Le garçon ne s'amusa pas à le faire languir et le pris dans sa bouche autant qu'il lui était possible. Et presque aussitôt, il commença à bouger sa tête de haut en bas.

La respiration de Charlie se fit plus difficile. Le mouvement lui envoyait des décharges dans tout le corps et il sentait ses orteils se recourber sous le plaisir. Le blond usait et abusait de sa langue pour satisfaire son partenaire. Il alternait entre de longues caresses sur toute la longueur du membre de Charlie et des coups de langue entêtés sur le sommet. Le Weasley n'en menait pas large, malgré tout le calme qu'il tentait d'afficher.

Il sentit bientôt la chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre. Si Draco continuait, il allait jouir à coup sûr...

Attrapant les cheveux de son soumis, il le tira en arrière un peu plus violemment que nécessaire. Mais il savait que l'autre ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

S'il s'écoutait, il pénétrerait Draco sur-le-champ... Mais il songea quelque peu à ce dernier.

Il l'avait délibérément fait souffrir la dernière fois et il devait admettre que cela lui avait plu... Cependant, les choses avaient pris une tournure des plus étranges, tout comme leur relation. S'il voulait garder la maîtrise de leur drôle de couple, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être si brutal.

Il entrouvrit ses bras, invitant le Mangemort à s'approcher de lui. L'autre lui obéit, prenant garde que ses immenses ailes ne blessent pas son amant. Une fois qu'il fut lové contre lui, Charlie débarrassa Draco de son pantalon, ainsi que de ses sous-vêtements. Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche, qu'il suça rapidement. Même s'il devait préparer le blond, il ne souhaitait pas y passer trop de temps.

Le Vélas se tendit en sentant l'index du Weasley entrer en lui. Les premiers va-et-vient n'étaient associés qu'à des plaintes étouffées.

Avait-il encore des séquelles de leur précédent rapport ?... Quelle plaie.

Pressé, le roux introduisit malgré tout le second doigt, suivi de plaintes encore plus accentuées. Pendant ce temps, il se pencha sur le cou découvert du blond, aspirant la peau délicate entre ses lèvres. Cela n'allait sans doute pas stopper la douleur, mais peut-être que cela distrairait le garçon. Cela sembla quelque peu fonctionner, au vu des soupirs qui se mêlaient aux plaintes de ce dernier.

Ce fût cependant Draco lui-même qui stoppa ce manège. Sans un mot, il attrapa la main de Charlie et le poussa à retirer ses doigts. Quelque peu confus, le roux finit cependant par positionner son amant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour que le blond soit moins gêné par ses ailes. Le visage de ce dernier était toujours crispé mais il n'eut aucune hésitation et s'empala de lui-même sur le dresseur.

Les premiers va-et-vient étaient horriblement lents, le garçon tentant tant bien que mal de se faire à cette présence inhabituelle. La sensation de ce corps, si serré, autour de lui était divine pour Charlie. La lenteur de ses mouvements l'excitait au plus haut point, il ressentait dans ses hanches le besoin d'accélérer lui-même la cadence qui lui était imposée.

Il perdit rapidement patience, sentant qu'il lui fallait bien plus pour être satisfait. Il prit appui sur ses bras, et commença à suivre son amant en donnant des coups de bassin. Il éprouva une immense satisfaction en entendant l'autre gémir entre ses lèvres serrées.

La peine semblait s'être atténuée pour lui. Bien que sa fierté le retienne de s'épancher en cris et gémissements, il poussait de nombreux soupirs. Des souffles profonds, hachés, accompagnant sa respiration irrégulière, franchissaient ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses paupières étaient closes, ses joues teintées d'un léger rouge, la sueur collait ses mèches blondes contre son visage. Charlie pensa alors que c'était avec ce visage que cet homme était le plus beau.

Cela lui donnait envie de le frustrer, de le voir en demander plus...

Il écarta les pans de la chemise de Draco, qui était à peine entrouverte. Se redressant alors, il déposa ses lèvres sur un des boutons de chair du jeune homme, commençant à le sucer. Le corps de son vis-à-vis cessa totalement de bouger, Charlie crut entendre sa respiration se couper.

 _-Continue de bouger !_ Ordonna le roux.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de son dominant et tenta de bouger ses hanches comme il le pouvait. Le Weasley recommença alors son manège.

Pendant ce temps, il glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe du blond, le caressant lentement du bout du doigt, avant d'en attraper la base. Il le serra alors entre ses doigts, provoquant un gémissement d'inconfort de Draco. Charlie reprit à ce moment ses coups de reins, tout en martyrisant la poitrine qui lui était offerte.

Selon la volonté de son amant, le blond tentait tant bien que mal de suivre ses mouvements de hanches. On comprenait cependant rapidement en voyant son visage qu'il était proche de la jouissance, et qu'il était particulièrement gêné par la main de Charlie. Sa respiration était extrêmement rapide, désordonnée, tout comme les sons qui lui échappaient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la bouche de Draco s'entrouvre, alors que son corps entier tremblait.

 _-Charlie... Ta main..._

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du dresseur. Il accéda cependant à sa demande et retira sa main.

 _-Si tu veux jouir, débrouilles-toi !_

Draco était rouge de honte mais ce devait être un besoin trop grand, car il s'exécuta presque immédiatement, commençant à se masturber sous le regard attentif du Weasley.

Charlie sentait qu'il se retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il ressentait lui-même le besoin de jouir. Il se concentra alors à pénétrer son compagnon de toutes ses forces. Leurs deux voix se mêlaient, pour n'en faire plus qu'une. Leurs deux corps semblaient s'entendre et se comprendre pour la première fois depuis le début de ce rapport.

Les gémissements contenus de Draco naissant juste à côté de son oreille le firent devenir fou. Les spasmes de ce corps, sur et autour de lui, le conduisirent à l'orgasme. Il se libéra au sein de son amant, alors que celui-ci le suivait, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

[... ... ...]

Harry marchait dans des nuages opaques, sa misérable lanterne éclairant avec difficulté l'obscurité d'encre. Il se sentait oppressé, étouffé. Il avait peur. Du moins se disait-il que cette sensation d'insécurité qu'il ressentait était due à ce sentiment commun qu'on appelait la peur. Il ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas froid, mais il ne faisait pas chaud. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était très silencieux. Il n'entendait pas même le bruit de ses propres pas, ni le froissement des robes noires qu'il portait. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Il n'avait pas l'impression de toucher terre. Il ne ressentait ni faim, ni soif. Il avait juste cet instinct qui le poussait à toujours avancer.

Réflexion faite ; il y avait du bruit. Mais il venait de sa propre tête. Le tic tac incessant d'une pendule, mais de quoi engrenait-elle les secondes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors, il marchait dans des nuages opaques, sa misérable lanterne éclairant avec difficulté l'obscurité d'encre. Il se sentait oppressé, étouffé. Il avait peur. Du moins se disait-il que-...

 _-... cette sensation d'insécurité que tu ressens est due à ce sentiment commun qu'on appelle la peur._

Le son de la pendule sortit de sa tête et se mit à résonner dans le vaste espace tandis que le faisceau de la lanterne heurtait un corps.

 _-Tu n'en as pas marre de marcher ?_ Lui demanda l'autre garçon d'une voix moqueuse en s'avançant un peu plus à la lumière.

Il était somme toute le parfait reflet d'Harry, à ceci près que ses cheveux avaient quelques nuances rousses plus ou moins prononcées, et qu'il n'avait pas de lumière avec lui, ni ne portait de lunettes.

 _-Je suis-..._

 _-Je sais qui tu es,_ le coupa le nouveau venu. _Harry. Ça fait tellement longtemps... Tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu meurs._

N'accordant pas le temps à Harry de poser de questions, il continua.

 _-Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je n'ai pas de nom à te donner me concernant. Je suis mort né, et mes parents m'ont rejoint peu après, aussi, malgré que je vivais à travers toi, je n'ai jamais su le prénom qu'ils voulaient me donner. Mais soyons plus clairs. Je suis ton frère jumeau, et c'est ce lien qui nous uni, bien plus fort chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus qui m'a sauvé. Tout ce temps, j'ai eu une place de choix pour assister avec toi à tout ce que tu vivais et, heureusement pour moi, lorsque tu as effacé ta mémoire, la mienne est restée intact. Mais je suppose que tu moques bien de tout ce que je pourrais te raconter sur ce passé que tu as toi-même annihilé ?_

Là encore, il n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de celui qu'il disait être son frère.

 _-Pour faire simple, tu aurais dû mourir bébé, et j'aurais aussitôt et par réflexe pris ta place. Mais tu as survécu et quelqu'un a par accident glissé un fragment de son âme en toi, me mettant par là même une entrave. Cependant, quand ce morceau d'âme est parti, tu as frôlé la mort, encore, et cela m'a rendu la force physique dont j'avais besoin pour remplacer le réflexe du nouveau né. Et puis tu es enfin mort. Bien sûr, on ne vole pas ainsi le corps de quelqu'un et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Alors... Faisons un marché ! Je te rends la vie, et en échange tu me prêtes ton corps chaque fois que tu ne seras pas en présence de Luna, Mystère, ou celui que tu chéris assez pour le laisser te tuer ; Tom. Évidemment, quelques libertés peuvent être prises par rapport à ces règles. Et tout ceci... sera notre petit secret,_ conclut-il en gloussant.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'espoir et s'exclama d'une voix vacillante :

 _-Tu veux dire que si j'accepte je pourrai revoir Tom ?!_

Et scella son destin.

 _-Espérons seulement que tu n'aies pas déjà été enterré..._ , fit le frère, pince sans rire. _Car tic, tac, tic, tac, les minutes, les heures, peut-être même les jours passent tandis que nous discutons. Et puis tu as passé un sacré moment à tourner en rond._

Le frère disparut et la lanterne s'éteignit. Les nuages se firent plus durs et l'ombre cracha son encre, comme si l'oxygène transpirait. Harry recula d'un pas et tomba en arrière. Il se retrouva nu, allongé dans quelque chose de froid et gluant. Quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur lui et l'empêcha immédiatement de respirer. Il voulut donner des coups, mais son corps était totalement immobilisé. Alors, utilisant l'air qui lui restait, il hurla à s'en détruire la gorge. Le premier hurlement passé, il aspira un peu d'air qui passait par là, laissant couler dans sa bouche un liquide étrange, et recommença.

Avant qu'il eut achevé son cri, la masse sur lui s'envola et de la lumière lui parvint. Il se jeta hors de sa prison, s'écorchant le corps sur ce qui semblait être des crocs. Il cracha ce qui lui était tombé dans la bouche : du sang en phase de coaguler. Horrifié, il poussa plusieurs cris étranglés, jusqu'à ce qu'on le saisisse et le jette dans le bassin d'eau. L'eau glacée le fit taire sur le champ mais éclaircit sa vision jusque là embrouillée de terreur. Tom était là, habillé mais les vêtements trempés, grelottant avec lui. Il passait avec frénésie ses mains sur son corps nu pour le nettoyer du sang du Basilic dans la gueule duquel il était enfermé.

Harry fit de grands mouvements brutaux pour éloigner Tom de lui et sortit de l'eau en titubant. Il s'écroula sur le dallage et l'autre le rejoignit pour l'aider à se relever mais il le repoussa violemment et glapit.

 _-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

Puis il se mit à sangloter.

 _-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?... Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?..._

Tom retira sa robe de sorcier et enroula Harry dedans avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

 _-Pardonne-moi... Je ne sais pas. Tu ne me revenais pas ; j'en suis devenu fou. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où je t'ai perdu et celui où je t'ai retrouvé est flou pour moi. J'étais un autre, comme suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre aux effluves hypnotiques ; je ne voyais rien, sinon ton absence._

Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et dit d'une voix douce :

 _-Ça ira maintenant. Nous ne nous séparerons plus._

[... ... ...]

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et Harry entra d'un pas conquérant. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs et s'exprima d'une voix forte et assurée.

 _-J'exige une nouvelle répartition !_

Les élèves autant que les professeurs poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Harry avait disparu un peu plus de deux semaines sans donner le moindre signe de vie et réapparaissait maintenant, comme si tout ce temps à ne plus être vraiment lui ne s'était pas écoulé, comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire. Mais c'était Severus et Luna, qui savaient pour la réelle cause de la « disparition » d'Harry qui étaient les plus frappés par ce retour inattendu. Severus lutta pour retrouver un semblant de sang froid et Luna s'effondra, subitement mal en point. Harry ignora toutes ces réactions ennuyeuses, défiant du regard Dumbledore d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Le vieillard finit par faire signe à McGonagall d'aller chercher le Choixpeau, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry partait en vainqueur devant une foule de visages atterrés par le verdict sans appel du Choixpeau ; « SERPENTARD ! ».

[... ... ...]

Severus, assis sur une chaise, faiblement éclairé par la lumière du crépuscule, fixait son plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il était préoccupé. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Luna était venue le voir pour lui annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin donné le contre ordre. Remarquant la mine sombre de la jeune fille à l'instant où elle prononçait ces mots, il l'interrogea sur la raison du malaise qu'il percevait. La Serdaigle sembla tout à fait horrifiée et tenta de partir, courant vers la sortie de la chambre, mais il parvint à la rattraper et l'accula, la contraignant à lui répondre. Comme lors de l'épisode du changement de maison d'Harry, elle devint très pâle et poussa un gémissement, tombant de nouveau. Il l'avait alors rattrapée et allongée sur son lit puis avait commencé à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Luna avait retrouvé ses esprits quelques longues minutes plus tard et avait avoué la raison de son mal-être avant de s'enfuir. A présent, l'homme ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni même où pouvait bien s'être terrée l'adolescente. Il réfléchissait en vain depuis des heures, au point que McGonagall vienne lui dire, une fois le couvre feu passé, que Luna Lovegood avait disparu. Il soupira ; il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre : les professeurs devaient rester dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour protéger les élèves. Et Hagrid était déjà en train d'arpenter la Forêt interdite à sa recherche. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à la pauvre fille. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Quoiqu'il en soit : l'insomnie le guettait pour la nuit, et Luna encombrait ses sombres pensées.

[... ... ...]

Un choc résonna dans le jardin ; les trois Mangemorts présents autour de la table dans le manoir Malfoy se levèrent, sortant leurs baguettes. Bellatrix s'avança prudemment de l'entrée de sa démarche voluptueuse, comme un tigre prêt à bondir, mais elle dut s'arrêter à mi-distance quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Draco. Le jeune homme était radieux, portant un sourire découvrant toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux à l'or platiné volaient par son pas énergique. Ses ailes étaient à moitié ouvertes, tout juste assez relevées pour ne pas traîner sur le sol.

 _-Père, mère ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Tante Bellatrix, baissez donc ça, vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un ! Mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas un chat dans ce manoir ! L'absence du Maître les a-t-elle tous fait déserter ? Bah, cette armée est vouée à disparaître, de toute façon ! Oh, mais j'oubliais !_

Il appela des elfes de maison à qui il ordonna de tailler une chemise qu'il put mettre avec ses ailes. Enfin, il monta vers les appartements du Maître, laissant sa famille derrière lui. Lucius voulut le suivre, mais Narcissa l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant lui.

 _-Ne sois pas stupide, Lucius, tu vois bien qu'il n'a plus de compte à rendre à personne,_ jubila-t-elle.

Lucius s'éloigna d'elle.

 _-Tu es folle. Aussi folle que ta sœur._

La dite sœur vint se placer à côté de Narcissa, s'amusant de la situation, tandis que l'épouse Malfoy crachait son venin.

 _-Mon pauvre... pauvre Lucius. Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'arracher mon propre fils ?_

 _-Tu l'as empoisonné dès son enfance ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre ton fils, mais c'est aussi le mien et je devais le protéger !_

 _-Oui, et j'admets qu'en le mettant au service total et exclusif du Lord, tu as joué avec astuce. Il a failli m'échapper mais-..._

 _-Mais rien, mère,_ coupa sèchement Draco. _Rien,_ répéta-t-il tandis que sa mère et sa tante se tournaient vers lui. _Vous imaginiez-vous vraiment que j'allais reprendre le flambeau du Lord ? Tuer des moldus sans défense n'ayant même pas connaissance de notre existence ? J'ai d'autres projets certainement plus grands que le Maître n'en rêva jamais !_

Narcissa, loin de s'offusquer de la hargne défiante de sa progéniture, se jeta presque sur lui. Draco l'esquiva d'un mouvement irrité. Elle tomba, Bellatrix se précipitant pour l'aider. Le jeune homme sortit les griffes, des écailles se dévoilant au bord de ses yeux. Nagini, enroulée autour de son torse, siffla.

 _-Quels sont ces projets ? Dis-le moi !_ Supplia presque Narcissa, avec un air de fidèle en adoration, le même qu'arborait Bellatrix devant le Seigneur Noir.

Draco recula, dégoûté.

 _-Comment ai-je pu ne rien y voir ?... Tout ce temps, toutes les deux... Moi qui croyais que vous vous morfondiez d'un mari soit disant abject ; en réalité vous ne rêviez que de jeux interdits entre membres d'une même famille. Que croyiez-vous faire avec moi, au juste ? Non ! Ne répondez pas ! Je ne veux pas attendre un mot de plus sortir de vos bouches infectes ! Vous baignez dans la putréfaction la plus totale des mœurs._

Il rejoignit la porte, saisissant au passage la chemise commandée qu'un elfe lui tendait, puis s'arrêta dans l'embrasure. Il dit avant de partir ;

 _-Un conseil, tenez vous à l'écart de Poudlard, quand bien même le Maître vous y convierait._

Dehors, Charlie et Sagesse l'attendaient. Draco monta sur la dragonne qui s'envola, prenant la direction de Poudlard. Charlie, derrière le cadet, voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passé, mais il ignorait comment demander quoi au Mangemort. Alors il parla, mais sur un tout autre sujet.

 _-Quand nous l'avons fait, à la réserve..._

Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Charlie du coin de l'œil.

 _-Oui ?_

Le Weasley se gratta la tête, l'air plus embarrassé qu'il n'aurait voulu le paraître.

 _-Ta dragonne, elle était juste à côté, non ?_

Le Malfoy pouffa avant de répondre sur un ton rassurant.

 _-Elle s'était éloignée, et puis elle est aveugle je te rappelle._

 _-Ah,_ fit Charlie, dans un soupir de soulagement.

Cependant, Draco rajouta, visiblement très amusé.

 _-Cela dit, nous avons peut-être fait un peu de bruit._

Charlie ne parvint à savoir s'il y avait ou non une part de sérieux dans ce propos, mais se prit à sourire face au léger rire qui échappa à Draco. Mais le Mangemort s'assombrit de nouveau bien vite, et le dresseur finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

Draco leva les yeux, observant les nuages. Il répondit sur un ton amusé qui sonnait faux.

 _-J'ai haïs mon père toute ma vie d'être un faible chien qui traitait ma mère comme un morceau de chair auquel il s'était marié... et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était en réalité celui qui me protégeait, quitte à s'attirer les foudres du monde et à causer un mal impardonnable tandis que ma mère couchait avec ma tante et s'escrimait à me rendre toujours plus monstrueux. C'est elle que j'aurais dû haïr et craindre ; je me suis fait manipuler, et maintenant je ne sais plus si ce que je fais ou pense est véritablement de moi._

L'aîné ne savait quoi répondre à cela, alors lorsqu'il reprit la parole, se fut encore sur un sujet différent.

 _-Faudrait penser à te changer, un Malfoy avec une chemise déchirée, ça ne fait pas très sérieux._

Draco acquiesça et déboutonna la chemise qu'il avait trouée pour ses ailes et Charlie l'aida à la retirer. Celle que l'elfe avait donné à Draco avait été taillée dans une chemise basique blanche ; on en avait simplement retiré le dos. Pour un travail de seulement quelques minutes, c'était bien exécuté, et au moins, c'était bien plus propre qu'une chemise trouée. Draco la revêtit, et ils passèrent le reste du voyage en silence. Lorsqu' enfin les tours de Poudlard furent en vue, Draco se laissa basculer de la dragonne sans prévenir. Charlie poussa un cri, et le Mangemort déplia ses ailes, remontant aussitôt et venant voler à côté du Weasley.

 _-Ne refais plus jamais ça !_ Ordonna Charlie, en colère.

 _-Désolé, je n'ai plus volé depuis que nous sommes avec Sagesse ! J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les ailes avant d'être à Poudlard...,_ s'excusa Draco, l'air véritablement peiné.

Mais Charlie ne se calma pas.

 _-Ta fichue dragonne est aveugle sans toi ! Remonte dessus !_

Une partie du Malfoy sembla vouloir obéir à l'ordre, mais l'autre lutta contre.

 _-Sagesse ne nous emmènera pas jusqu'à Poudlard... Enfin, je veux dire, elle va passer loin au-dessus, mais je ne vais pas la faire atterrir dans la cours ; elle sèmerait la panique. Déjà que ma seule apparence...,_ expliqua Draco, l'air plus abattu encore.

Charlie voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais le Mangemort reprit.

 _-Je veux dire... Pas que je me soucis du jugement des gens mais... Moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment me considérer. J'aurais probablement du mal à affronter le regard de mon propre reflet, alors celui des autres... Même si, au final, le seul regard qui m'importe... c'est le tien._

 _-Tu ne devrais pas. Je sais que c'est ta nature de Vélas ; mais moi je ne veux pas d'un amoureux transi. Les personnes comme ça sont ennuyeuses. Efforce-toi de me détester._

Le ton de Charlie avait été dur, avec une once de reproche, mais Draco y trouva une lueur d'espoir ; après tout, le Weasley cherchait en quelque sorte à le rendre plus attrayant encore pour lui. Il comprit à cet instant à quel point Charlie pouvait, et voulait, être dominant. Il avait une vision bien tranchée de « l'amour », et du couple, et cherchait à l'imposer. Cela allait un peu, voire complètement, à l'encontre de la nature Vélas de Draco, mais plaisait énormément au résidu de son lui humain. Charlie était une bête sauvage que la civilisation et ses lois morales avaient obligé à se terrer.

Draco devinait à présent que le Weasley avait dû enchaîner les partenaires d'un soir ; car qui voudrait rester avec un homme aussi brutal que l'ancien Gryffondor ? Probablement même s'était-il fait une telle réputation que les seules personnes qui acceptaient d'avoir des rapports avec lui étaient des désespérées ou des avides de sensations fortes. Charlie était ce genre de personne jugée déviante qui prenait plaisir à briser la personne dans son lit, et Draco saisissait la raison de son viol dans les douches ; un corps d'une beauté sans pareille, vierge, et qui le haïssait profondément. Il devait être l'incarnation des fantasmes du dresseur, et il se promettait de le rester.

 _-Je ferai mon possible,_ promit-il.

Charlie lui offrit un sourire carnassier, assaisonné de perversion.

 _-Il a certaines choses qu'il faudra qu'on essaye._

Puis, voyant que Poudlard n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, décida de s'amuser.

 _-J'espère que tu as des réflexes,_ déclara-t-il avant de se laisser tomber de la dragonne à son tour, Sagesse ne l'ayant pas sanglé de lierres.

Il chuta sur quelques mètres avant que Draco ne saisissent son bras gauche à pleines mains, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Charlie leva les yeux vers son sauveur dont l'air paniqué ne manqua pas de le faire jubiler. Draco était tellement secoué qu'il ne parvint qu'à bredouiller une phrase sans queue ni tête.

 _-Allons,_ se moqua le dresseur, _je savais que tu me rattraperais._

Il perdit son sourire lorsque des larmes commencèrent à lui tomber dessus.

 _-Si tu mourais...,_ sanglota Draco, _si tu mourais..._

Il battait frénétiquement des ailes. Sagesse était déjà loin.

 _-Si tu mourais..._

Charlie n'eut même pas la force de se fâcher contre cet élan romantique, il s'écria ;

 _-Ok ! Ok, plus de farce de ce genre ! Amène-nous à Poudlard._

[... ... ...]

C'est par hasard que Severus trouva Luna. Il marchait à l'extérieur du château quand il avait entendu le bruit du saule cogneur. Il était allé voir, et avait trouvé à l'arbre en train de désespérément s'efforcer de tuer Luna qui était assise, à seulement quelques centimètre hors de sa portée. Elle regardait l'arbre fracasser ses branches juste devant elle, de marbre, des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux. Elle était vêtue comme à l'accoutumée ; c'est à dire étrangement, malgré l'uniforme au gilet gris, du fait du gros collier de perles turquoises et des boucles d'oreilles en plume blanche et rouge. Elle avait des tresses dans les cheveux et un pic de bois en retenait quelques unes à l'arrière de sa tête. Le maître des potions s'approcha prudemment.

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood, écartez-vous de cet arbre._

La Serdaigle ne lui adressa pas un regard, se contentant de répondre, dénuée de toute émotion ;

 _-Pourquoi ? C'est très enrichissant. Ma vie ne tient qu'à quelques centimètres... Quelques tout petits centimètres et je rejoindrai ma mère. Je suis à la frontière. La mort est là, qui me tend les bras, et je ne possède pas un bout de sa cape._

 _-Mademoiselle Lovegood, ne dites pas d'idioties. Vous êtes trop jeune pour mourir._

 _-Comme Lily Evans ?_

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _-Lily Evans,_ répéta Luna.

 _-Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle ?_ Demanda le maître des potions d'une voix blanche.

 _-Parce que c'est comme ça que vous m'appelez._

 _-C-comment ?!_

 _-Les soirs, sous les ordres de Voldemort, vous m'appeliez Lily,_ expliqua-t-elle. _Elle était trop jeune, je suppose, elle aussi. Croyez-vous que je suis elle ? Avez-vous fini par vous en persuader ? Est-ce pour cela que vous essayez de me sauver ?_

Elle tourna le regard vers lui ; une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés lui barrait le visage.

 _-Ou avez-vous quelque affection ? Je sais bien que non, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Elle regarda de nouveau l'arbre.

 _-Je vais vivre ; attendre de voir si Harry à encore besoin de moi. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, je partirai avant que cela ne se sache. Vous n'aurez pas de problème._

Elle se leva.

 _-Il faut aller manger, maintenant. Et puis, il y a eu une ombre dans le ciel ; c'était un dragon. Un dragon gigantesque. Il pourrait arriver des choses intéressantes._

[... ... ...]

Ron se leva d'un bond.

 _-C-Charlie ?_

Le dresseur se trouvait à la porte de la Grande Salle. Il regarda son frère venir à lui, accompagné d'Hermione. Quelques personnes avaient cessé de parler pour s'intéresser au nouveau venu à la visite imprévue.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda le plus jeune des deux frères.

 _-La réserve a été détruite, il n'en reste rien,_ répondit Charlie, faisant s'arrêter d'autres conversations. _Il n'y a que Malfoy et moi à avoir survécu._

D'autres se turent encore.

 _-Malfoy ? Il est ici ?_ S'enquit Hermione.

 _-Oui, il est parti se refaire une beauté. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis qu'on a fui les décombres, je meurs de faim,_ déclara le dresseur en allant s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

 _-M-mais, ça va, toi ?_ S'inquiéta Ron. _Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à la réserve ?_ Voulut savoir Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas la réponse ; un cri strident retentit, suivi d'un mouvement de panique. Dumbledore dut se lever pour rétablir le calme. Ron et Hermione, dont l'attention avait été attirée par le directeur, la reportèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle ; droit et fier, Draco avançait vers Charlie, d'immenses ailes noires dépliées d'un quart, juste assez pour impressionner sans paraître agressif. Il avait laissé apparaître quelques écailles au bord de ses yeux, pour la touche d'exotisme, et lorsqu'il parla, Ron et Hermione purent voir des crocs de chiens bien plus aiguisés qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

 _-Je ne vois pas Potter ; qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas, Malfoy !_ Cracha Ron.

Draco sourit, avec un amusement non feint. Il l'ignora et s'adressa à Charlie.

 _-Il faudra qu'on parle, après._

 _-Ouais, ouais,_ grogna le dresseur.

Le Mangemort s'efforça de paraître irrité, alors qu'il était en réalité blessé par le ton brutal employé, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard et la surprise marqua ses traits. Il fronça les sourcils ; lança un regard interrogateur aux deux membres du trio d'or, puis alla s'asseoir à sa table, à côté d'Harry Potter. Le Survivant portait l'uniforme vert et argent. Mais à peine eut-il atteint la table que Harry se retourna brusquement ; son visage froid s'éclaira comme celui d'un enfant, et il sauta au cou du Vélas.

 _-Mystère ! Tu es revenu !_

Draco, entraîné par le poids de ses ailes disproportionnées, tomba à la renverse, n'ayant pas même le réflexe de mettre ses mains derrière lui pour amortir sa chute. Il resta ainsi ; couché sur le sol, le souffle court, les ailes grandes ouvertes étendues sur le sol de la Grande Salle, Harry assis sur lui.

 _-Où sont tes dragons ?_ Demanda Harry, son ton toujours enfantin. _Dis, dis, tu les as amenés, hein ? Tu me les montreras ?_

Draco ne savait que répondre. Harry venait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, de briser son image, et de révéler, non seulement leur relation amicale, mais aussi l'existence de ses dragons. Il se redressa, repoussa Harry et se releva. Le garçon à la cicatrice s'exclama alors ;

 _-Oh ! Et il faut absolument que je te présente Tom !_

Le silence qui s'était abattu n'était pas total, quelques personnes osaient encore murmurer à l'oreille de leur voisin. Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés. Tous sauf le maître des potions, qui était absent. L'effet que ses agissements avaient produit semblaient totalement passer au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, qui fixait Draco de ses grands yeux verts pétillants avec un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents blanches. Le Mangemort se passa une main sur le visage ; il eut un rire nerveux, puis rendit un faible sourire à celui qui fut l'Élu. Il renonça à reprocher à Harry sa conduite insouciante, car il aurait alors fallu expliquer au nouveau Serpentard pourquoi, et se contenta de répondre dans un soupir.

 _-Laisse-moi prendre un peu de nourriture, avant, d'accord ?_

Charlie soupira à son tour, en voyant les regards sidérés, et les bouches grandes ouvertes, non seulement des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs. Il se fit la remarque que personne n'était bien réactif dans cette école, pour des gens qui étaient censés être en guerre. Alors que Draco, à la table des Serpentard, se constituait un plat de nourriture, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, bien que cela fut cette fois sur Luna et Severus. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, eux-aussi. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle coururent auprès de Luna, et Severus rejoignit la table des professeurs. Draco, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, s'arrêta près de la Serdaigle folle. Les amies de celle-ci reculèrent, et le Vélas vint lui souffler quelques mots.

 _-Je protégerai Harry, toi, tiens-toi prête à fuir d'ici._

 _-Pourquoi cela ?_ S'enquit-elle d'une voix sans ton.

Draco répondit plus bas encore.

 _-Parce que je vais détruire cette école, avant que Voldemort n'oblige Harry à le faire. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Si tu pouvais supprimer Voldemort avec, ce serait parfait._

Le Mangemort qui trahirait bientôt son maître observa la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Il émanait d'elle une rage sourde, un cri réprimé de vengeance.

 _-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir,_ affirma Draco, _mais c'est impossible, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Néanmoins,_ reprit-il après avoir vérifié qu'Harry ne pouvait l'entendre, _si un jour les sentiments d'Harry pour cette ordure faiblissent, je saurai... intervenir._

 _-Je suis ton obligée,_ déclara Luna.

Et Draco était certain de voir briller dans ses yeux clairs la flamme de l'impatience. Il s'en fut, Harry sur les talons. La plupart des professeurs désertèrent leur table, Luna rejoignit la sienne. Le repas reprit, animé du son des couverts tintant, et des quelques conversations hésitantes. Charlie à la table des Gryffondor, subissait l'interrogatoire de son frère. Il ne répondit à aucune des questions. Seulement, alors qu'il terminait de manger, il fut bien contraint de répondre à l'une d'elles quand Ron se leva pour taper du poing sur la table.

 _-Putain, Charlie, réponds ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas semblé surpris de voir Harry et Malfoy si proches ?!_

 _-Tsss,_ fit Charlie, exaspéré, _parce que je l'avais deviné ! Il avait reçu une lettre annonçant la mort d'Harry et quand je lui en ai parlé, il a été à deux doigts de me sauter à la gorge, hurlant qu'Harry « ne pouvait pas » être mort ! Et puis bordel, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Harry est assez grand pour choisir ses fréquentations !_

 _-Pas ce « genre » de fréquentations !_

Charlie serra les poings, mais répliqua très calmement.

 _-Malfoy n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre._

 _-Non mais je rêve ! Tu le défends maintenant ?!_

 _-Il m'a sauvé la vie, Ronald ! Il aurait pu me laisser crever avec tous les autres, mais il m'a sauvé ! Alors certes, c'est lui qui a causé la perte de la réserve, avec ses fichus dragons, mais après tout le mal que je lui avais fait, il m'a quand même sauvé !_

Mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre ; il répétait, outré :

 _-Tu le défends. Je n'y crois pas, tu le défends ! Tu le défends ! Tu défends ce... cette chose !_

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de lever. Il attrapa Ron par le col et le traîna hors de la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Hermione. Ils s'éloignèrent de la Grande Salle, et quand Charlie jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin, il plaqua son petit frère au mur et dit, froidement, mais des menaces de mort dans les yeux :

 _-Plus un mot sur ce qu'il est, Ron. Plus un mot, ou tu le regretteras amèrement._

[... ... ...]

Draco avait enfin le ventre plein. Il soupira de contentement ; il se sentait revivre. Allongé près du cadavre du Basilic, les ailes étendues, étirées à leur maximum sur le sol, il fixait le plafond, une main sur le ventre, et une jambe repliée. Harry était parti depuis un moment, lui demandant d'attendre, sans lui dire où il allait ni pourquoi. Finalement le garçon à la cicatrice finit par revenir ; il s'assit près de Draco... une bouteille d'huile épaisse à la main. Il la déboucha, et demanda au Vélas de se redresser. Draco obtempéra, avec un regard interrogateur. Harry se versa dans une main une généreuse portion d'huile à l'allure de crème et commença à glisser ses mains sur une première aile. Draco frissonna au contact, et Harry daigna enfin fournir quelques explications.

 _-J'ai vu qu'elles étaient toutes sèches, abîmées, comme si la membrane était prête à se déchirer. J'ai pensé qu'elles avaient besoin d'être nourries, elle aussi._

Le garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés avait parlé d'une voix posée, et douce. On sentait bien toute l'affection qu'il portait au Mangemort. Alors, pendant de longues minutes, Harry enduisit d'huile, massa, caressa, avec toute l'attention requise, les grandes ailes noires, déviant parfois sur les épaules de Draco, faciles d'accès grâce au dos-nu de la chemise. Le Vélas soupirait d'aise ; il se demandait si Charlie n'accepterait pas parfois de lui offrir un tel moment de détente. Achevant son œuvre, Harry entoura Draco de ses bras, venant glousser à son oreille. Draco lui rendit son rire, et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un certain temps, à se raconter des bêtises. On eut dit qu'ils étaient amis de longues dates, presque des frères. Ils ne virent pas ni n'entendirent, derrière eux, Tom reculer, horrifié.

[... ... ...]

Charlie rôdait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de Draco. Il poussait à intervalle régulier des soupirs exaspérés ; mais où avait donc été se terrer le Vélas alors qu'il voulait soit disant lui parler ? Le dresseur était d'autant plus en colère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Harry alors même qu'il savait qu'il était impossible que Draco ressente pour le Survivant les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait à son égard du fait qu'il était son compagnon. Les mains dans les poches, tendu, il finit par ne plus vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et c'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas se planter devant lui un jeune homme. Leurs épaules se rencontrèrent brutalement et Charlie se tourna aussitôt vers l'autre sorcier.

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu v-..._

Il se tut en voyant que l'autre avait brandi sa baguette et le fixait, le regard fou. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles mais il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. La cloche sonna et la porte de la salle de classe à côté d'eux s'ouvrit. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit celle de son frère. La plupart des élèves hoquetèrent, d'autres poussèrent des cris paniqués. Personne ne semblait connaître le sorcier aux yeux de sang. Charlie voulut tirer sa baguette de sa poche mais son agresseur hurla alors ;

 _-PAS UN GESTE !_

Un rire sans joie secoua le fou.

 _-Tu vas mourir, Charles Weasley._

Certains élèves se préparaient à l'attaque, mais Tom les figea d'un cri.

 _-Je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !_

Des élèves détalèrent comme des lapins. Le fantôme qu'était le professeur d'histoire de la magie était partagé entre aller prévenir ses collègues ou rester à surveiller ses élèves, oubliant qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité en combat. Charlie demeurait froid comme de la glace.

 _-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me tuer ?_

 _-Ton Vélas ! Je l'ai vu ! J'aurais pu le tuer, mais rien ne lui ferait plus mal que te perdre ! Je veux le voir hurler, et pleurer devant ton cadavre ! Je veux le voir te rejoindre dans la souffrance !_

Charlie haussa les épaules.

 _-Il vous tuera avant de s'ôter la vie._

Tom perdit patience.

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

Charlie se jeta au sol, évitant le sort de mort de justesse et sortit sa baguette. Mais au lieu d'attaquer, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Tom le suivit. Luna surgit alors à côté de Ron et Hermione.

 _-Fuyez. Vite._

 _-Luna ?_ L'interrogea Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

 _-Faites-moi confiance. Partez. Réfugiez-vous dans la Forêt interdite. Je m'occupe de prévenir Ginny._

Ron tenta de dire quelque chose mais les explosions d'un combat retentirent à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Hermione attrapa Ron par le poignet et le tira vers la sortie. Arrivés à l'extérieur du château, ils se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid qui était sorti de chez lui, alerté par les explosions. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit ; Severus Snape arrivait en courant vers eux.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ?! Dans la Forêt interdite, plus vite que ça !_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ?_ L'interrogea Hagrid.

 _-PARTEZ !_ Vociféra Snape pour toute réponse.

 _-Et Harry ?!_ Enragea Ron. _Et ma soeur ?!_

Alors qu'il disait cela ; Ginny arrivait à leur tour.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se pas-...,_ voulut savoir Ginny avant d'être interrompue par son professeur de potions.

 _-Où est Luna ?!_

 _-J-Je ne sais pas ! Elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher Harry, mais elle n'a pas dit où !_

 _-L'imbécile !_ Rugit le Mangemort. _Allez tous dans la Forêt interdite ! Hagrid vous protégera !_ Leur cria-t-il avant de retourner vers le château.

Hagrid les poussa alors vers la sombre forêt, cependant ils se figèrent en lisière pour se retourner lorsque les bruits d'explosions retentirent à l'extérieur. Charlie et celui qui prétendait être Voldemort se battaient en duel à l'extérieur. Ils blêmirent tous ; Charlie était en mauvaise posture et il ne devait sa survie qu'à ses réflexes qui faiblissaient un peu plus à chaque sortilège.

 _-Il faut aller l'aider..._ , fit Ron, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, en courant vers eux.

Hermione et Ginny s'élancèrent après lui, et elles entendirent Hagrid leur crier de revenir. Le visage du prétendu Voldemort était déformé par une rage désespérée, et celui de Charlie par une colère fatiguée. Il posa un genoux à terre ; les trois potentiels sauveurs étaient trop loin pour lui venir en aide. Tom pointa sur lui sa baguette ; il y eut un rugissement des plus bestiales et Tom se retrouva propulsé sur plusieurs mètres par un Vélas en furie. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'arrêtèrent ; Voldemort avait lâché sa baguette et Draco, assis sur lui, levait une main pourvue de griffes acérées, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Alors Harry attrapa le bras que le Mangemort levait.

 _-Non ! Non, laisse-le ! Laisse-le, je t'en prie ! Laisse-le !_

Draco hésita une fraction de seconde et se fut suffisant à Tom pour se saisir de sa baguette et crier ;

 _-Endoloris !_

Le Vélas poussa un hurlement déchirant et commença à se tordre de douleur. Les genoux de Ginny cédèrent. Charlie leva sa baguette en direction de Voldemort et Harry se mit aussitôt devant Tom.

 _-Laisse-le ! Laissez-le tous !_

Le Doloris cessa et Draco resta sur le sol à gémir.

 _-Impero !_ S'écria alors Tom, visant toujours Draco.

Le visage du Vélas se vida de toute émotion et la couleur de ses yeux devint terne. Il se leva et se tourna vers Charlie, toutes griffes dehors.

 _« Tue-le. »_

Résonnait la voix de Tom dans sa tête.

C'était à la fois étrange et douloureux. Draco se sentait animé d'une haine vengeresse envers Charlie, voulant à tout prix le voir mort, mais d'un autre côté... il entendait sa propre voix hurler de désespoir, comme si un autre lui piégé dans une toile d'araignée en fils d'acier se débattait quitte à s'en rompre les os.

 _« Tue-le. »_

Charlie dardait sur lui un regard féroce. Non, pas sur lui. Sur quelqu'un derrière lui. C'était aussi sur cet autre qu'il pointait sa baguette. Le dresseur leva alors les yeux vers le Vélas, puis vers le ciel et éclata de rire. Un rugissement à en faire trembler la terre leur vrilla les tympans. Un dragon titanesque passa au-dessus de la Forêt interdite, crachant des flammes à la chaleur solaire. L'incendie qui se déclara alors était si puissant que les arbres semblaient faits de neige. L'Impérium se rompit et Draco tomba en avant. Charlie le rattrapa et ils virent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Force se poser. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petits soleils, et tout son corps était enflammé par la lave en fusion qui débordait de sous ses écailles. Ses ailes à la taille inimaginable étaient à présent deux jets de flammes à peine solides. Sa gueule s'ouvrit au-dessus de Tom et Harry.

 _-Non ! Force ! NON !_ Paniqua Draco.

Mais la dragonne n'avait que faire de son avis ; elle allait sans remord cracher son torrent de flammes. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et regarda Poudlard. Elle avait humé l'odeur des centaines d'êtres humains que le château recelait. Agitée par une frénésie sanguinaire, elle enfonça les pattes dans la terre, prit une profonde inspiration... puis cracha ses flammes. Les vitres du bâtiment explosèrent et une tour se brisa. Alors Draco entra dans une sorte de transe.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais._

 _-Draco, arrête-la !_ Lui ordonna Charlie.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais._

 _-DRACO ! ARRÊTE-LA !_ Répéta le dresseur en secouant le Vélas.

Les genoux d'Hermione avait eux aussi cédés, et Ron en proie à une soudaine folie avait saisi Harry par le bras et hurlait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 _-TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ! LORD VOLDEMORT ! UN ASSASSIN GENOCIDEUR DE MASSES ! PENDANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE MOURAIT D'INQUIÉTUDE A TON SUJET, TU LUI PERMETTAIS D'ENTRER AU CHÂTEAU ! TU N'ES QU'UN ABOMINABLE TRAÎTRE ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! REGARDE LE RÉSULTAT !_

 _-Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor,_ se contentait de répéter Harry en boucle.

Ginny pleurait abondamment et Tom était dans un état second. Hagrid ne sortait toujours pas de la forêt incendiée, ni aucune autre créature. Le feu gagnait du terrain, et rien ne fuyait les flammes meurtrières. N'y avait-il déjà plus rien qui vive ? Force allait souffler une seconde fois, mais Sagesse plongea sur elle du haut du ciel. Les deux dragonnes roulèrent dans les résidus de la forêt, rugissant avec colère. Sagesse luttait comme un démon contre Force, se brûlant les pattes sur la chair enflammée. Sa propre peau, sans défense, se faisait déchirer par les griffes incandescentes de la dragonne aux flammes. Sagesse tentait de se couvrir de lierre, d'écorce. Force referma ses crocs sur sa gorge et envoya Sagesse s'effondrer sur Poudlard. Les premiers murs cédèrent, et le toit s'écroula à plusieurs endroit. Sagesse prit à son tour une profonde inspiration et cracha un ouragan. Force fut projetée au milieu de la Forêt interdite. Mais Sagesse n'alla pas achever son adversaire ; elle était épuisée. Force commença à se relever, et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner le combat. Draco ferma les yeux, affligé.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._

Il y eut un rugissement lointain.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._

De plus en plus proche. Force avançait en chancelant vers Sagesse.

 _-Courage... Courage... Courage..._

L'air devint glacé, et les flammes faiblirent. Courage se planta entre Sagesse et Force. Un nouveau combat s'engagea. Mais il dura bien moins longtemps. Courage était bien plus rapide et agile que Force, du fait qu'elle était bien moins corpulente et fatiguée. Elle mit Force à terre, écrasa une patte avant sur la tête aux yeux solaires, et souffla un blizzard dont des pics de glace formés par le froid se plantèrent partout sur Force. Draco se précipita vers Sagesse qui trouva la force de se redresser et de grimper se coucher sur Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux, en gémissant. Du bois poussa de partout, venant soutenir les murs, réparer le toit et les tours. Des feuilles apparurent, le bois bourgeonna. Poudlard devint bientôt une forteresse verdoyante. La Forêt interdite repoussa, et les arbres devinrent gigantesques, créant une véritable barrière naturelle. Sagesse se couvrit à son tour d'écorce, et de petits arbres lui poussèrent sur le corps. Le silence se fit, plus rien ne bougea. Draco attendit, mais Sagesse ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Les élèves et les professeurs survivants se ruèrent hors du château ; ils étaient très peu. Draco reconnut ses anciens amis. Quelques uns de ceux de Ron et Hermione. Il y avait aussi des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. McGonagall était là. Ainsi que Chourave. Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de personne. Des sanglots attirèrent leur regard. Luna était courbée au-dessus d'une personne dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux ; elle lui caressait les cheveux. Un grand éclat de verre, celui d'une des fenêtres, était enfoncé dans le ventre de Severus Snape, professeur de potions.

 _-Voilà une berceuse pour clore tes yeux... Adieu..._ , chantonna-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. _Mon mépris pour toi est mon aveux... Tu n'es rien, je n'peux être malheureuse... Enfin... Voilà une berceuse pour clore tes yeux... Adieu..._

Draco serra les poings.

 _-Ce château m'appartient à présent ! Quittez cet endroit pendant que je vous en laisse encore l'occasion !_

Les élèves tressaillirent et s'enfuirent, suivis des deux professeurs, et imités par Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Les yeux de Draco allèrent des fuyards au cadavre de Sagesse en passant par la dragonne soumise et son adversaire de glace. Il alla vers Force qui soufflait avec difficulté. Il eut un sourire défait.

 _-Tu seras toujours ma petite Force, mais tu ne peux rester ici. Pars ; emmène c'est deux là avec toi,_ dit-il en lui montrant Tom et Harry. _Tu peux continuer de libérer des dragons, mais guide les en un seul endroit dont ils feront leur terre. Ne reviens jamais ici, et ne tue plus personne, sinon je me verrai contraint d'envoyer Courage mettre un terme à tes jours._

Courage libéra Force qui se redressa et brisa les pics de glace d'un mouvement d'aile. Son sang coulait, mais elle n'en mourrait pas. Elle invita Harry et Tom à monter sur son dos, et s'envola.

 _-Quant à toi,_ dit Draco à Courage, _emmène Severus et Luna avec toi. Je te mets au service de Luna. Protège-la, elle et sa famille._

La dragonne obéit et emporta les deux sorciers.

 _-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ Lui demanda Charlie.

 _-Tuer du Mangemort._

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau. Draco se tourna vers Charlie.

 _-Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Ai-je été trop ambitieux ? Trop monstrueux ?_

Il semblait proche de l'effondrement.

 _-Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?_

Pour toute réponse, Charlie regarda Poudlard, puis sourit.

 _-Il suffira de modifier un peu l'histoire, et l'on deviendra des héros._

[... ... ...]

ONZE ANS PLUS TARD

 _DES SECRETS BIEN GARDES_

 _« Voilà quelque chose de bien étrange que les événements qui se déroulèrent à Poudlard, jadis prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne._

 _Les témoignages avaient affirmé que Lord Voldemort, sous des traits humains, et même beau, à l'inverse de l'apparence reptilienne qu'on lui prêtait, était parvenu à entrer dans Poudlard, pour_ _tenter de_ _tuer Charlie Weasley, survivant du massacre de la réserve de dragons Roumaine où il travaillait. Puis, il avait été question de dragons titanesques qui s'étaient entre-tués, l'un d'eux après avoir ravagé l'école. Partout dans le monde, des sorciers affolés n'avaient cessé alors d'affirmer avoir vu ces dragons survoler villes et villages, en direction d'autres réserves. Aujourd'hui, aucune réserve ne subsiste et tous les dragons, quels qu'ils soient, se sont volatilisés._

 _Où est la vérité ? Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, meilleurs amis du Survivant, ont toujours refusé de témoigner. La rumeur courait que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait rejoint les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Étrange rumeur..._ _Mais, suite à la bataille dite de Dieux-Ailés, des Mangemorts ne cessèrent d'être déposés morts devant les marches du ministère de la magie. Un justicier œuvrait dans l'ombre. Beaucoup pensèrent à Harry Potter, cependant, un jour, Narcissa Malfoy surgit dans une foule de sorciers qui demandaient des explications, et hurla qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Qu'il était le nouveau maître, le seigneur d'une nouvelle ère. Tous refusèrent d'y croire ; mais au moment où les Aurors s'en allaient saisir la femme, Draco Malfoy, devenu un Vélas aux ailes d'envergure, apparut aux côtés de Charlie Weasley. Le second fils de la famille Weasley parla._

 _Harry Potter était en vie, à l'abri des regards, sans aucun souvenir de qui il était vraiment, suite à un sortilège d'Amnésie qu'il se lança à lui_même. Severus Snape, parrain de Draco Malfoy et supposé Mangemort, était mort en le protégeant de la folie meurtrière d'un des dragons. Voldemort avait été tué par ce même dragon, et Luna Lovegood, disparue durant la bataille, menait une vie paisible, à l'abri, elle aussi. Draco Malfoy était celui qui traquait les Mangemorts, car, bras droit de Voldemort, il les connaissait tous. Charlie Weasley affirma que Draco Malfoy était parvenu à dresser les Dieux-Ailés ; c'est pourquoi ceux-ci ne faisaient plus de victime ; l'un d'eux étant mort durant la bataille pour les protéger. Nul n'avait plus à craindre, ni Voldemort, ni les dragons, tant qu'il vivrait._

 _Le dresseur et le dragonnier vivent à présent à Poudlard, forteresse imprenable dont nul ne peut approcher du fait de puissants sortilèges. Des sources récentes ont montré une Luna Lovegood rayonnant_ _e_ _de beauté et épanouie avec ses deux enfants ; Lucas et Leo. Tous deux fêteront leurs onze ans cette année. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous ignorons toujours qui est le père, et où se cache Harry Potter. Si de mauvaises langues persistent à dire que l'histoire a été inventée de toute pièce, je suis pour ma part convaincue de sa vérité, quoi qu'il est intéressant de noter que les Weasley-Granger se refusent toujours au moindre commentaire. »_

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

Charlie reposa la Gazette du sorcier, satisfait.

 _-Rita Skeeter lèche le sol à nos pieds. Ça fait onze ans qu'elle ressort le même article pour l'anniversaire de la bataille des « Dieux-Ailés » en changeant trois mots. Tu lui as vraiment fait peur._

 _-C'était le but,_ répondit Draco, en s'habillant.

Charlie attira Draco sur le lit ; il se léchait presque les babines.

 _-Mon fauve, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien le moment,_ fit Draco.

 _-Silence, petit roi, à moins que ce ne soit pour hurler ton plaisir._

Ils se toisèrent. C'était reparti. Ils appelaient _ça_ , leurs Jeux Interdits.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors, première chanson ; " Le bien qui fait mal", de Mozart l'Opéra Rock, et la seconde (chantée par Luna), un cover de "Room of angel", par Mioune. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à faire correspondre cette chanson à la mort de Narcissa, et si vous allez l'écouter, vous comprendrez en quoi elle correspond parfaitement à la fois à la mère de Draco, et à son parrain. Encore merci à Tsuki-chan pour le lemon. Oh, et des fans de Zelda auront peut-être reconnu une certaine référence...  
**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Tsuki-chan :**

 **Alors, cette "petite" fin apocalyptique X)**  
 **J'ai bien aimé ! Il a fallu que je me remette dedans et je me suis pas forcément rappelée de tout (j'étais un peu perdue par rapport à l'histoire de Draco qui veut détruire Poudlard...) Je pense que j'essayerai de relire le tout un jour (si je suis courageuse)! Quelques reproches cependant :**  
 **-L'histoire du jumeau de Harry, perso, je trouve que ça n'apporte pas grand chose et/ou que tu ne l'as pas assez exploitée.**  
 **-Détail : quand Harry saute sur Draco dans la Grande Salle, Severus est dans la salle et ne réagit pas, mais la seconde d'après il entre dans la salle avec Luna (d'après ce que j'ai compris du moins).  
-Tom et Harry me semblent un peu absents à partir d'un certain point lors de la scène finale (je crois que Harry parle pour la dernière fois quand Ron lui hurle dessus) et c'est un peu dommage. Mais, explique moi un truc (vu que je ne suis pas accro à la série, j'ai quelques lacunes ), Tom Jedusor et Tom Riddle sont deux personnes différentes ?  
Mais passons aux deux remarques débiles et sans intéret :  
-Je vois que tu as totalement été corrompue par le yuri (Narcissa et Bellatrix... sérieusement ?!)  
-Et j'espère que tu as honte pour m'avoir ainsi rendue accro au CharliexDraco (et aux couples à tendance SM °_° )**

 **...**

 **Aigie-san :**

 **Merci ! :)**

 **-Effectivement, la raison pour laquelle Draco veut détruire Poudlard est expliquée, il faut donc relire !**  
 **-Harry n'étant pas maître des reliques de la mort, il n'aurait pas dû ressusciter. Le jumeau de Harry n'a été créé que pour remettre Harry sur les railles. Je ne voulais pas trop l'utiliser de peur de mettre l'O.C plus en valeur que le perso originel. J'avais imaginé des épisodes où Harry parlait tout seul, devant son reflet (qui pour lui était celui de son frère), mais ce n'était que du fanservice, mieux valait un rôle obscure que de la parlote inutile. Mais, oui, je conçois que le frère fasse un peu tache ; mais d'un autre côté, c'est un mort ; il n'est de base pas censé être là.**  
 **-Severus n'est pas dans la salle à ce moment : "Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés. Tous sauf le maître des potions, qui était absent."**  
 **-Ils sont tous les deux en transe ; Tom est convaincu qu'Harry est en train de l'abandonner, et Harry s'efforce de se convaincre que Tom est bien Tom Jedusor, et non Tom Riddle. Comme ils sont tous les deux à moitié fous (voire complètement), il était difficile d'avoir une narration logique qui ne fasse pas tache, les concernant. Mais le fait que Tom continue de vouloir tuer Charlie même après qu'Harry l'ait défendu, que Harry continue de défendre Tom même après qu'il ait fait subir un Doloris à Draco montre leur aveuglement à tous deux. Jedusor est le nom de famille de Tom dans la version française, cependant, je l'utilise ici comme un pseudonyme français de son véritable nom de famille pour Tom qui a besoin d'une autre identité. "Voldemort" étant déjà quelque chose de français en soi, je me suis dit que ça aurait une certaine logique. Mais pour répondre à ta question, donc, Jedusor et Riddle ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.**  
 **-Pour le Yuri, plains toi auprès d'Hongrie, j'ai fait ça pour lui faire plaisir.**  
 **-Honte ? Mot inconnu au bataillon.**

 **...**

 **Starryfeather :**

 **Eh ben ! C'était un sacré O.S ! J'ai adoré! La trame était absolument sublime! Il y a eu des rebondissements, de l'intrigue, c'était génial !**

 **Et cette idée de transformer Draco ! Brillante ! Je dois dire que je n'imaginais pas du tout Charlie de cette façon mais je trouve que ça lui va bien !**  
 **  
** **Le frère jumeau de Harry ? Mouais... Il m'a surtout l'air d'être un frère jumeau un peu maléfique tu vois... du genre film d'horreur et tout et tout! En tout cas c'était une excellente idée et un moyen tout à fait plausible de faire revenir Harry à la vie après le traitement plus que sadique que tu lui avais fait endurer... !**

 **HUUUUM ! Les enfant de Luna ? Et de Snape ? Très intrigant ! En tout cas, Skeeter a toujours la langue bien pendue !**

 **Je vais sombrer en dépression... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parmi tous les dragons, il fallait que tu tues Sagesse? T'es cruelle... Vraiment... T'es trop cruelle... Mais bon... C'est le scénario qui veut ça j'imagine (et aussi ta seconde personnalité de sale sadique)**

 **Bref, super O.S ! Que j'ai mis trèèèèès longtemps à venir lire et commenter mais bon... je suis venue quand même donc c'est tout ce qui compte hein !  
**

 **...**

 **Aigie-san :**

 **Je suis très contente que le traitement des personnages et l'O.S en lui-même t'aient plu !**

 **Pour le frère jumeau d'Harry, c'est mon père qui a eu l'idée ; je lui expliquais que j'écrivais une histoire dont je tuais un personnage très important et il m'a dit de faire surgir un frère qui prendrait sa place. J'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante, alors je l'ai exploitée !**

 **C'est bien mon côté sadique qui voulait faire perdre à Draco l'un de ses "enfants", mais c'est le scénario qui a penché pour Sagesse ; sorte de métaphore de nos sociétés humaines où nous n'avons conservé que force et courage et totalement abandonné la sagesse, comme Draco lui-même qui, refusant de renoncer à ses idées de conquérant, cause la destruction malgré lui de ce à quoi il tient.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire !  
**


End file.
